Beautiful Disaster
by glittergirl20
Summary: Modern AU "Why are you doing this?" I ask the tall scruffy man. "Because I can." He says and slams the knife on the table. Annie has a greatlife. She is going to a great college and has a great boyfriend but something changes when a chain of events takes place outside her apartment. Rated M for language, sexual referances, and situations. Continuation of the one shot Last Night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is continuation of the one shot Last Night featured in my Tales from the Sea one shot collection. You don't need to read it but feel free if you wish.**

 **Beautiful Disaster  
**

 **Chapter One**

I let out a loud yawn while I'm studying on the couch. I stayed out relativity late last night. I slept over at my boyfriend's apartment.

I've been dating my boyfriend, Finnick, for a little over a year. We met in our Shakespearean English class my sophomore year of college. My major is English but Finnick's is Marine Biology. He took the class as an elective. The class room was small and mostly girls. Finnick would always sit close to me. I think because he wanted my help proofreading his papers so I was happy to oblige. He helped me with biology in return because I'm terrible with science.

I wouldn't say it was love at first sight but I did always like his smile and how he worried about where I lived. I found it as annoying then as I do now but I understand his reasoning.

I live in a rather… interesting area. I wouldn't say I live in a dangerous neighborhood but I wouldn't walk around alone at night. I may have a cute little can of mace on my keychain and two locks and two dead bolts on my door but I think I'm alright. Besides, if you don't bother the obvious drug dealers or criminals they don't care either... usually.

My place is close to campus. Almost as close as my boyfriend's but, he lives in a slightly better area.

I probably could live in that area but there aren't really any single bedroom apartments in that area. Which is what I want. I want to live alone. I don't have a problem with people but when I lived in my dorm my roommate was crazy. She would come home drunk and throw up everywhere (mostly on my things) and bring guys over. I wouldn't have minded her bringing guys over if we didn't live in the same room. I just wish she had the decency to not have sex with someone while I was in the room. I don't have to deal with that living alone or embarrassing situations like the one that occurred the other night at my boyfriends. Let's just say when you live alone you don't really need to worry about someone walking in on you while having sex.

I can still feel my cheeks flaming from the embarrassment of seeing his roommate the next morning.

Ding. Ding. I hear my phone go off.

I pick it up and see Finnick has texted me.

 **Finnick** : _You want to do anything later?_

 **Me:** _Maybe. I'm a little busy though… I need to finish my paper for English lit_.

Ding. Ding I hear again.

 **Finnick:** _How long does it have to be?_

 **Me** _:Seven pages. I have four down already._

 **Finnick:** _This is why I don't understand why you're an English major._

I roll my eyes.

 **Me** _ **:** I like it. Although the subject we are dealing with is blah right now. _

**Finnick:** _;) You gonna work on the paper all day then?_

 **Me** _ **:** No… but I have a tutoring session later._

I work at the school tutoring center. It is easy enough. I like working there because I get paid ten dollars an hour.

 **Finnick:** _Who are you tutoring?_

 **Me** _: Finnick you know that's confidential._

We aren't supposed to tell people who we are tutoring for confidential reasons. Although I don't think anyone would care.

 **Finnick:** _It's not like I'll tell. ;)_

 **Me** _:*rolls eyes* Yes you would._

 **Finnick:** _Fine. Just Peeta._

Peeta is Finnick's roommate. They have known each other awhile. I like Peeta. He's nice and easy going.

I roll my eyes.

 **Finnick** _: Can I ask you something Annie?_ He asks.

 **Me** _ **:** What?_ I ask intrigued.

 **Finnick:** _*clears throat* I know you're busy but can you uh... proofread my bio paper?_

 **Me:** _Is this why you wanted to date me? So I could help you with your homework?_

 **Finnick _:_** _*Rolls eyes* No._

 **Me:** _Well I couldn't help you anyways. I don't understand biology as much as you._

 **Finnick** : _You don't need to, just check for grammar mistakes._

I sigh.

 **Finnick** _: Pleeeeeeeease_

 **Me** _ **:** I'll see what I can do._

 **Finnick:** _Thank you! I love you!_

I roll my eyes.

 **Finnick:** _So you just gonna do homework then?_

 _ **Me:** I might go see Johanna but… pretty much._

 **Finnick:** _Peeta and I are going to a party tonight. You interested?_

 **Me:** _Nah I just want to have a quiet night at home._

 **Finnick:** _Okay. Enjoy your not at home :P_

 **Me:** _Will do._

 **Finnick:** _I love you._

 **Me** _ **:** Love you too and remember what I said about the barfing._

 **Finnick:** _Will do as well. ;)._

I smile.

I start to work on my paper until I see it is noon. I have to tutor at one.

I stand up and stretch. I need to shower.

I take a quick shower. I put my hair up and throw on lounge clothes and my glasses. Finnick calls them 'hipster' glasses. They have plastic black frames and the lenses are square. I understand what he means but his glasses are almost the same as mine. Finnick doesn't wear his unless he is hungover or just woke up. I on the other hand wear them pretty regularly. I wear my contacts more but, still.

I get my things and start to head out. I grab my keys and lock my door. Both locks. Almost all of these places have two locks on the door. The apartments aren't in a big building. They are all in the same parking lot split into little sections. Almost like a trailer park but this isn't a trailer park.

I see my neighbor from across the street wave. She is wearing a ripped dirty shirt and I can see her bra. I can tell she is drunk. She always is.

I just keep walking and think what I am going to be teaching today. I won't stay in the library too long. I don't really like working in libraries, they're always too quite.

I notice the sky is gray. It is that time right between fall and winter. It hasn't snowed yet which I am greatful for because I still need to buy new rain boots. I hope it doesn't rain that wouldn't be an unpleasant walk back to my apartment.

I get to the tutoring center and sit in my scheduled room.

I'm tutoring Cato today. I've tutored him before. He's the self entitled jock type. The only reason he is here is because his parents demanded he sign up. However no one at the tutoring center can make this idiot come in. It doesn't really matter to me. I get paid as long as I'm at the tutoring center. Although I do feel a little sorry for him.

I look to the clock and see he is fifteen minutes late.

The tutoring center has a thirty minute late rule. Once it has been thirty minutes and your student hasn't shown up you can leave. You still get paid a full day so it doesn't matter if people show up or not but you could've been doing something else with your time so it is irritating.

I pull out my laptop and start working on my paper again.

I keep looking at the door to see if he is coming.

I sigh when it has been another ten minutes. I pull out my phone to see if he canceled on me.

I only have one message and it's from Johanna.

 **Johanna:** _Party tonight?_

 **Me** _: No. I have to study._

 **Johanna:** _Please Annie! I don't want to go alone!_

I roll my eyes.

 **Me:** _Go with Katniss or Madge._

Katniss and Madge are her roommates. I don't know them very well. We only hang out when we are all with Johanna. I met Johanna my freshman year. She lived on the same floor as I did. We bonded over our hatred for our roommates.

Johanna suggested that we could live off campus together but I declined. She knew why as well. Johanna is nice but I know I couldn't live with her without destroying our friendship.

 **Johanna:** _I am. Katniss wants to spend more time with you. I think it's because she wants to know more about Peeta._

 **Me** _: Why would she want to speak with me then?_ I ask confused.

I know Peeta is interested in Katniss. Johanna, Katniss, and myself all hung out with Finnick and Peeta once. Peeta asked me more about Katniss and I realized I barely knew the girl. He asked if I could get her number for him. I already have it and gave it to him with her permission but nothing has happened. I can't tell if Katniss is interested or not. I do know Peeta likes her a lot. He talks about her like his ex-girlfriend, Delly, from back home.

 **Johanna:** Because that's your _boyfriends roommate. You're friends anyways right?_

 **Me** _ **:** Well… I guess. Although something happened last night that was so embarrassing I don't think I will ever be in the same room as him again._

I hear the door open.

 **Johanna:** _What happened last night?_

 **Me:** _I need to tutor now see ya._

 **Johanna:** _BITCH!_ I get in return.

I smile and roll my eyes.

"I was about to give up on you." I tell him noticing he is now forty minutes late.

"Sorry I had things I was doing." He smirks and I can see smeared lipstick on his cheek.

I roll my eyes.

"Well let's just get this going then." I say and we go over _Hamlet_ and the themes that were being represented.

"I can't even understand what these people are saying." He complains.

"I told you go to no fear Shakespeare and it will show modern English next to the Shakespearean English." I say. My high school teacher told us about this website. It is a gold mine for figuring out the differences. You can also understand Shakespeare's humor more. Shakespeare actually made a few your mom jokes in his more humorous plays.

Cato groans near the end of the session. He has stopped caring.

"Here." I say annoyed and hand him his paper with some suggestions and corrections I made. "I also made you a study guide for things that will probably be on the test." I say. A lot of the other tutors don't spend lots of time on him. I however couldn't do that. Besides, I took this class my freshmen year. I am mostly giving him the old information I used for my studies.

"Thanks." He says not really thankful.

"I'll see you next week." I say slightly annoyed.

"Wait, it doesn't have to be that long." He says with a smile. I know he doesn't want more tutoring time. "There's a nice party going on tonight-"

"Not interested." I say and throw my backpack over my shoulder.

"Come on Annie we all need to have some fun. If you're not into partying we could always go back to mine. Watch a movie-"

I roll my eyes.

He doesn't really want to 'watch a movie'.

"I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't I wouldn't be interested." I say and try to walk from the room.

"Who are you dating?" He says slightly insulted.

"A guy who I'm in love with." I say and start to walk towards the door.

"I think you're lying." He accuses as if we are in high school.

"Too bad." I say and leave the room.

It's three pm already.

I head to the campus center to get something to eat. I haven't really eaten anything but stale Cheerios all day.

"Annie!" I hear as I'm about to sit down.

I look up and see it is Johanna.

"Hey Johanna." I say.

She smiles.

"I thought you were going to be locked up in your house all day." She smirks.

"I had to tutor some asshole." I mutter.

"Who?" She asks and pulls out the chair next to me.

"I'm not supposed to-"

"No one will care. Stop being a goody goody" She says.

I sigh.

"It's this guy named Cato. Total douche he asked me out and-"

"Cato? The blonde football player?"

"Uh yeah?" I say confused.

"The guy Katniss has fooled around with?" She says amused.

"Um… maybe? I don't know her as well as you." I say.

She nods.

"Anyways, what happened last night that makes you never want to see Peeta again?" She asks.

I clear my throat.

"I was… well Finnick and I were... I mean… you know-"

"He walked in on you having sex?" Johanna whispers. She doesn't have a filter on many things. Which I am a little jealous of. I know she is just whispering for my benefit.

"I… technically I think so."

"What do you mean 'technically'? You were either fucking or you weren't. "

"We were in Finnick's bedroom but, we accidentally left the door open. Peeta shut it mid-" I shake my head. "Anyways that's not why I'm so embarrassed. I'm embarrassed because in the morning Peeta complained how loud we or rather I-"

"You're embarrassed that you were having loud sex." She rolls her eyes. "Please, Peeta's just jealous that he isn't getting any. Hearing you having sex probably just angered him that he still hasn't gotten to Katniss yet." Johanna sighs.

"But-"

"And didn't you always see him all over Delly like whenever you went over to Finnick's? If I recall I remember you saying you could hear thudding against the wall." She smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumble. Delly and Peeta usually only saw each other on the weekends because of long distance so they were always kissing or touching. However long distance became too hard so they ended it.

"I'm actually surprised you're loud though." Johanna smiles

"Johanna-" I mumble and feel my face getting hot.

"It's always the quiet ones who are into weird shit and stupidly loud." She smiles.

"I'm not into any weird shit and I'm not that loud." I mutter.

She raises her eyebrows.

I sigh.

I look around and lean in closer.

"I mean… I'm only really loud when we don't use condoms and sometimes I like to be tied down." I whisper so softly I don't think she heard me.

"Knew it." She says and steals a fry. But, you've been dating Finnick for over a year and you still use condoms?" She smirks.

"I don't want a baby." I mutter.

"True." She says and steals another fry. "You sure you don't want to go to my party? It's near where you live."

I look at her strangely. You shouldn't go to random parties near where I live. It usually ends badly. I think some of my neighbors could attest to this.

"Johanna you shouldn't go to parties-"

"Relax, it's my ex-boyfriends place. He invited me, probably just to hook up but still, free beer right?"

I roll my eyes.

"Did you tell Katniss and Madge this?" I ask because when Johanna gets invited to parties of exes she usually hooks up with them and leaves you by yourself. It's always a smart idea to have more than one person when you go out with Johanna.

"They should know." She says.

She smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"Johanna-"

"Relax Katniss knows it's Thresh's house. We'll be fine." She says.

"I guess." I mumble.

"Although if you're ditching me to have sex-"

"Please shut up." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"I don't know why you get so embarrassed everyone in here has probably fucked someone before."

"Well I don't get why you like to share about how good some guys are. I didn't need to know everything you told me about when you were dating Thresh."

She rolls her eyes.

"Well some guys are totally clueless. I don't think the guys you fucked before Finnick made you yell so loud to the point of being embarrassed."

I scowl at her.

There was only one other guy before Finnick. We only dated for a few months. I think I just did it to get it over with it already.

I see Johanna is still talking about something crude.

"Please stop." I say angrily.

"Went overboard?" She smiles.

"Yes." I say.

"Sorry." She says sincerely.

"It's fine." I say.

She nods.

"Even if you don't go to the party can you work on Katniss getting to see Peeta more."

"Peeta wanted to see her last night." I say.

"Yeah but at _night_." She says.

"Peeta said she was complaining about her roommates." I say and shoot a look at her knowing her, Katniss, and Madge share an apartment.

"That didn't mean she wanted to fuck him." Johanna says.

"I think Peeta was just trying to be nice." I say.

She shrugs.

"Whatever." She smiles. "Can I come over to your house before the party?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"I have work to do and you are very distractfull." I say.

"I know that's why you wanted to live alone."

I nod.

"But I bet Finnick is a bigger distraction." She smiles.

"Johanna-"

"Alright I get it. I made enough sex comments."

"Yes you have." I stand up with my tray. "But I really need to go. I'm already behind on my studies."

"Annie Cresta being behind means she is at the same pace as everyone else."

"I have a full ride Johanna I need good grades."

"I know." She says and we leave the student center.

I head back to my apartment. When I get inside I throw my keys on the table and lock the door.

I set my laptop on the coffee table and start typing away.

I hear my phone buzz.

I'm expecting Johanna making some wise ass mark but it's Finnick.

 **Finnick:** _How was tutoring?_

 **Me** _:Fine… I guess. He asked me out. It was weird. Johanna said he fooled around with Katniss before_.

 **Finnick:** _Interesting_.

 **Me** _: She also told me that Katniss wants to see more of Peeta._

 **Finnick:** _Even **more** interesting :)_

I roll my eyes.

 **Finnick:** _Are you going to play match maker then?_

 **Me:** _Maybe_. I text back.

 **Finnick:** _I'm about to head out. Just wanted to see if you wanted to come._

 **Me** : _It's a little early to start partying isn't it? It is barely five, and why why is everyone asking me to party with them this weekend?_

 **Finnick:** _I'm just going to a preparty won't be drinking… yet. And we all want to_ b _ecause we all love you ;)_

 **Me:** _Maybe. :) Have fun without me and please don't drink too much we all know you are a puker._

 **Finnick:** _:) I'll be fine. See you tomorrow?_

 **Me:** _Yeah_.

 **Finnick:** _Love you._

 **Me:** _Love you too._

I work on my paper and get seven and a half pages by midnight. All I have to do is proofread then I'll be finished. I guess I could've gone to a party then... this isn't due for another week.

I figure I could look at Finnick's paper now but I'm not going to. I don't have the patience to do that without him.

I turn on the television and keep it on the channel that is playing _The Avengers._

I feel my eyes get hazy when Loki gets captured in Germany.

* * *

I bolt awake when I hear a knock on the door.

 _It's three am. Who would knock on my door this late?_ I think to myself.

I figure I shouldn't open it but I go to the door and look through the peep hole anyways. I see it is Katniss .

I open the door.

"Uh hi." Katniss says.

"What do you want?" I ask slightly angry that she woke me up.

"I was wondering if I could… sleep here. Johanna is still uh… indisposed. I don't want to walk home it's… well sketchy."

She's lucky she got to my house unscratched especially with what she is wearing. Short jean shorts and a shirt that bares her midriff.

"Why can't you stay at Thresh's house?" I ask more awake.

"It's disgusting." She says.

"Fine." I say and open the door and the lock the doors back up. "You can sleep on the couch or floor. I don't care just don't throw up."

"I'm not that drunk." She says.

I shrug.

I pull out the basket of blankets from under the coffee table.

"Here." I say.

"Thanks." Katniss says and lies down. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it." I sigh. "If you do want to throw up the bathroom is back there." I say and she nods. "If you don't think you can make it go for the kitchen sink." I say.

She just nods.

I'm surprised she remembers where I live she's only been here twice.

I stretch my hands above my head and fall to the bed. I fall asleep almost instantly. I figure I can worry about this tomorrow.

 **A/N: This is more of a pilot chapter. I've only dabbled in modern day universes and I wanted to see where this would go. Tell me in the comments please. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Susan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I groan and pick up the phone.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Did I wake you up?" I hear Finnick ask. I turn to the clock and see it is ten thirty.

"A little." I mumble.

"Yet I was the one partying all night." He says.

"You don't even sound hungover."

"I didn't really get drunk. Peeta did though. I like drunk Peeta."

"How did that happen?" I ask. Peeta isn't a big drinker.

"Played lots of beer pong."

"Well with Beercules as his partner."

He chuckles.

When I first went to a party with Finnick he said he was the beer pong champ or rather his alter ego Beercules was. I wasn't dating him at the time. I did find it slightly amusing though.

"I wasn't his partner and you're never gonna forget that name are you?" Finnick asks.

"No I won't. It's too amusing." I say.

"I guess. I'm not too fond of hungover Peeta." He says.

I smile.

"Well hungover Finnick isn't very pleasant either." I say.

"Hungover Annie just throws up." He says and I can tell he is smiling.

"This is true." I say thinking of the time I puked on Finnick.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" He asks.

"Yes can we go to the Pancake House?" I ask.

The Pancake House is one of the well know places around campus. Not just because it is close but because they have really good pancakes. Lots of students also like to go there to cure their hangover. I however don't understand that because it can be noisy .

"I thought you would say that." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"They have good pancakes Finnick." I defend.

"I know, so should I come over now?" He asks.

"Come over in twenty. I need to wake up a little." I say.

"Okay." He says.

"Can you bring my dress and shoes when you come?" I ask remembering I left them at his apartment.

"Of course." He says.

"See you soon." I say.

"Bye." He says.

"Bye." I say and hang up.

I take a shower and get dressed. I put on a touch of mascara on. I don't bother with my contacts and just go for my glasses. I put on Finnick's hoodie that I stole. There's something about guy hoodies that are more comfortable. I think it is because they are bigger. I grab my favorite pair of jeans and head to the kitchen.

I start to braid my hair. I don't see the point in drying it because braiding it is much simpler.

I walk out and see Katniss still sleeping on the couch. I don't see a trace of vomit which makes me feel happy.

I look to my fridge and see my grocery list. I should go shopping. Maybe I can convince Finnick to go with me after breakfast.

I hear a knock on my door. I look through the peep hole and see it is Finnick.

I unbolt the door and hear Katniss groan.

"Ready?" Finnick smiles.

"Shh." I say as he walks inside.

"What?" He asks.

I motion towards the couch.

"Is that Katniss?" He asks intrigued.

I nod.

"She came over late last night… Johanna ditched her at a party they went to. Katniss wanted to stay here."

Finnick nods. He doesn't have to ask if the party was in the area Finnick knows.

"Hey Finnick?" I ask as I get my purse.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Can we go shopping after breakfast?"

"What kind?" He says amused.

"Grocery shopping. Not clothes." I say remembering the time I needed to buy a dress and Finnick had to take me because my car was in the shop. We weren't dating long so Finnick didn't want me to drive his car. Although I think he was regretting it because we were at the store for two hours.

"Yeah sure. I need groceries too." He says and kisses the tip of my nose.

Katniss moans.

"Let's go." Finnick says.

I grab my purse and my keys.

I lock my door.

I see the neighbors from across the street are outside getting their mail. These people always look high as a kite. They also shout loudly at one another.

Finnick wraps his arm protectively around me and leads me to his car. He opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I say and sit down.

"No problem." Finnick says and gets in the car.

Finnick drives and we are soon there. We could've walked here but considering we are going grocery shopping later it doesn't matter.

I look around and see a decent amount of people. It is usually busy on Sunday morning.

Finnick and I get seated quickly.

I look around and see the crowd of people. It is mostly college kids. Lots of college students come here. One because it is walking distant from campus and two because lots of college kids come here when they are hungover.

I motion towards the corner.

"Who's that?" Finnick asks as we look at the menu. I already know what I will be getting. I get the same thing every time strawberry cheesecake pancakes.

"That's the guy I was tutoring the other day." I say.

"Oh...you want me to kick his ass or something?" He teases.

I scoff.

"No... I was just letting you know to see if you knew him because of the whole hooking up with Katniss thing."

Finnick looks back over there. Cato is snuggled next to a blonde haired girl. They both still look drunk.

Finnick shakes his head.

"Nah besides I thought we established we don't really know Katniss." Finnick says.

I nod.

"So where did you go last night?" I ask.

"We went to Mike's place. It their were a decent amount of people too." Finnick says and I nod.

Mike is one of Peeta and Finnick's mutual friends. He's alright.

"His girlfriend was there too. His pet name for her is foxface."

"What because of the red hair?" I say through a laugh.

Finnick shrugs.

"Maybe. We can't pull off pet names can we?" Finnick says with a smile.

"No I don't like that stuff."

"I know you don't sweetie." He says mockingly and I roll my eyes.

"It's too cutesy." I say and he smiles. I see the waitress come over to take our order.

"Annie." She says when she is in front of us.

I look at the girl and can't quite place her. Maybe I tutored her once or we were in a large study group. She reminds me of how Katniss looks. Grayish eyes, olive skin, and dark hair. She also has dimples when she smiles.

"Hi?" I say confused.

"It's Leevy remember?" She ask.

"Oh right you're Johanna's neighbor." I say remembering. I've only seen her a few times in passing. We've had small conversations.

"That's the one." She smiles. "So what can I get you two today?" She says overly excited. I'm assuming she has to to receive good tips. I doubt it is because I'm here.

I start. I order iced coffee and my strawberry cheesecakes while Finnick gets orange juice and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Your food will be right out." Leevy says. She collects our menus and walks away.

"Why do you always get iced coffee? This isn't Starbucks." Finnick asks.

"No but, it's good and Starbucks keeps getting more and more expensive."

We get given our drinks. Finnick pushes the sugar packets towards me knowing I think things extra sweet.

"Here's some sugar, sugar." He winks and smiles. I roll my eyes.

When I finally get it the right amount of sugar our food is here.

"Good?" I ask while looking at him eating his pancakes.

"Good." He says and reaches to pour more syrup on his pancakes. "Good for you?" He asks and I nod.

 _Ding._ I hear and see Finnick's phone light up.

Finnick smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Peeta is giving me a slue of curse words right now."

"Why?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"That I'm not there to hold his hand." Finnick says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"Really what does he want?" I ask.

"Aspirin. Apparently we are out."

"Good thing we are going grocery shopping." I say and Finnick nods.

"He wanted to call Katniss last night when he was drunk. But being the friend I am I didn't let that happen." He smiles and I nod.

We finish and get handed the bill.

Finnick pulls out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" I ask and he raises his eyebrows curiously.

"Paying. Unless you want to dine and dash. Although that means we could never come back."

I roll my eyes.

"Finnick I think it's-"

"Annie I can pay for breakfast. I don't think being down fifteen bucks will kill me." He says. "Besides, isn't the boy supposed to pay."

"Well-"

"Besides, I asked so you can't talk your way out of this." Finnick says with a smile.

I always feel slightly bad when Finnick pays for everything. It's not always. Sometimes we just pay for our own stuff but, still we aren't exactly rolling around in money.

Finnick stands up and leaves the tip on the table. Then we pay.

We head to Finnick's beat up Honda Civic and he starts to drive to the grocery store. I start to play with his radio which makes him irritated. Which is why I like doing it.

By the time we pull up Finnick is signing poorly to the song _Centerfold_ by the The J. Geils Band.

"Finnick a bit of career advice." He looks towards me. "Don't become a singer." I say and he smirks.

"You're worse than I am."

I shrug.

I like grocery shopping so I am slightly happy. We finish relatively quickly and then head back to my apartment to drop off my stuff.

When I unlock my door I see Katniss standing in the kitchen drinking some water.

"Hi." She says. "I didn't know if I could eat anything." She says.

"Eat whatever is open." I say. I don't want her to eat anything new.

She nods and gets the stale Cheerios.

"Thanks for last night." She says casually.

"No problem." I couldn't turn her away anyways not in this neighborhood. "I'm surprised you remembered where I lived." I say.

"Me too." She says and gulps down more water.

I finish putting my groceries away.

"Hey Annie." Finnick says in his voice when he wants something.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Since you finished your paper. I was wondering if you could proofread mine." He says with a smile.

I roll my eyes.

"Fine but you're going to have to help me with the bio stuff nerd." I say.

"Thank you. We might have to go to my house so you can look at my notes then." He smiles.

"Fine." I say.

"I can leave now." Katniss says abruptly.

"Okay." I say and she smiles.

"Um can I ask you something?" Katniss says looking at Finnick.

"Sure." He says.

"Can I ride with you? My apartment is close to yours. You could just drop me off at your place. I can walk the rest of the way home." She says.

"That's fine." Finnick says. If it was out of the way Finnick still would have taken her but, he would've asked for gas money.

"Ready?" Finnick asks us. I grab my backpack so I can study some at Finnick's place. I won't die if I don't. I only have one class on Monday so I could study all day tomorrow.

We all pile into his car and we are soon there Finnick's house. Finnick parks the car and I open the door.

"Katniss?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Would you like to come up for some breakfast… well real breakfast. As much as you enjoyed those stale Cheerios I think you could find something better upstairs." Finnick says. I look at him strangely. He doesn't have anything much better than I do. Except the frozen waffles he just bought.

"Sure." She says delighted.

Then I realize, he isn't inviting Katniss up to have some false breakfast. He's inviting her up so she can see Peeta. Although this is a good plan I don't know how well this will work with a hungover Peeta.

We get upstairs and I am engulfed by the smell of berries

"Did you get the aspirin?" Peeta asks.

"Yes." Finnick says and throws it at him which Peeta catches. "Can I ask a question?" Finnick asks as I take off my shoes. Finnick and Peeta don't like people wearing shoes in their apartment. I think it's because of the mess.

"Yes." Peeta says.

"Aren't you supposed to be hungover?" Finnick asks surprised.

"I am." Peeta says slightly annoyed

"But you're making muffins like a good boy." Finnick says

Peeta rolls his eyes.

Peeta opens his mouth probably to say something snarky to Finnick but instead he says: "Katniss, what are you doing here?" Peeta asks dazed.

"Finnick invited me for breakfast." She says casually. Peeta looks from me to Finnick probably looking for an answer.

"You're lucky I made muffins then." Peeta says and then heads to the kitchen while I head to the couch. I turn on the television and flip through the channels until I find one I am satisfied with. It is playing the movie _Scream_. I notice it is playing all four throughout the day. This is the only scary movie franchise I enjoy. The third movie was terrible though.

" _What's your favorite scary movie?_ " I hear the killer say to the first victim. That quote became a token line in the franchise.

Finnick goes to his room to get his laptop and notes.

Finnick plops down next to me.

"Am I a matchmaker or what?" Finnick whispers as he hears Peeta and Katniss talking in the kitchen.

I roll my eyes.

"It was a good idea but this could've gone horribly wrong if Peeta's hangover was worse."

He nods and turns on his laptop. I see his background picture is of me and him when we went hiking in West Virginia. The background is beautiful. We went camping over spring break. Peeta and Delly came with us. It was so beautiful there.

"Nice picture." I say and he smiles.

"Thanks." He says and opens the word document.

I look at the hard copy while Finnick explains the scientific stuff.

Katniss and Peeta have joined us and are watching the movie. They are sitting next to each other.

"I thought you didn't like this stuff?" Peeta asks.

"I don't usually." I say not taking my eyes off Finnick's paper. "But I like _Scream_ because it makes fun of the stereotypical horror film stuff but not too much to be considered a parody." I look up at Peeta and smile.

When I correct Finnick's paper he starts typing in the mistakes.

"When is this due?" I ask knowing Finnick puts things off.

"Thursday." He says focused.

I nod.

I turn towards the television screen and see it is almost over. Billy and Stu just admitted of being the killer.

I notice Finnick close his laptop. He can't be finished yet. He didn't have a lot of corrections but it should've taken longer than a few minutes.

"Hungry." He says and stretches.

I roll my eyes.

"You could finish your correcting then get something to eat." I say.

"Nah. I have a hankering for grilled cheese." He says and I roll my eyes.

Finnick makes some for everyone. Finnick must not have been that hungry because we split one.

Finnick starts finishing his paper and I lean my head against his shoulder. I am slightly tired. Finnick kisses the top of my head and goes back to typing.

Katniss stands up and Peeta leads her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Katniss smiles.

"Yes you will." Peeta says and the door closes.

"Did you make concrete plans?" Finnick asks.

"Yes. Who do I own my thanks to?" Peeta says looking from me to Finnick.

"Me. You're welcome by the way." Finnick says with a smile.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Peeta says more to himself.

When Finnick is finished I lean my head on his lap. I should go home but I don't want to. I just want to stay here all day.

"Look." Finnick says and pulls me up. "It's snowing." He says and it is.

"Yay." I say sarcastically. I hate snow.

"Don't worry it won't stick." He says and I nod.

"I should go home." I say by the time _Scream 4_ starts.

"Do you want me to drive?" He asks.

"I'll be fine. It's still light outside." I say.

"Okay." He says unsure. "Call me when you get there though." Finnick says.

"I will." I say and lean in to kiss him. Finnick meets my lips and I smile. "Love you." I say.

"Love you too." He says.

"Bye Finnick." I say and open the door.

"Bye Annie." He says with a smile and I leave his apartment.

When I get to my parking lot I hear shouting. The voice sounds threatening.

"You know the terms of our agreement. If you don't have what I need tomorrow you're going to pay!"

"Relax Janko we'll have it." I hear a woman say. She says a little frightened.

"Good because I'm going to be starting with you." Janko says and leaves their house. I see him smile at me. It isn't really a smile it is a contorted face that makes my skin crawl. I just nod and soon get to my front door.

I get inside and drop my stuff of the floor. I'm pretty sure that was some drug business. I just hope these people can get their stuff together so nothing bad happens.

I also wonder where Peeta is going to hang out with Katniss tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"We're going out tonight!" Johanna sequels in my apartment. We are going out tonight along with Finnick, Peeta, Katniss, Madge, Leevy, and Gale.

I've never really met Leevy before. I've seen her in passing and at the Pancake House but all I really know is that she is Johanna and Katniss' neighbor.

Gale I also don't know very well. I know he is close with Katniss. I only know this from the conversations Peeta has had with me on the subject.

"Where are we going tonight anyways?" I ask her as I hear a car honk outside.

 _Lying piece of shit!_ I hear from outside.

"The morphlings fighting again?" Johanna smiles.

The 'morphlings' as she likes to call my neighbors are a young couple who always look like they're trashed. They're definitely taking some illegal substance. They look so messed up I would think it was heroin or meth.

"I wonder if they're into _Breaking Bad_." Johanna smirks and closes the curtain.

"I don't think they own a television." I say.

Johanna shrugs.

"They were fighting all night outside their house." I mutter.

"What about?" She asks.

"I don't know but it's not like I'm going to go outside to ask. I heard them complaining about money issues. They owe lots of money to someone."

"Probably there supplier." She smiles and jumps on the couch.

"You're probably right." I mutter.

"Anyways for going out tonight I was thinking The Seam, or The Hob." Johanna says.

I nod. Those are our usual bars we like to go to. Although when we go clubbing we usually go to Jabber Jay's. The owner is alright but not as bad as the owner of The Seam. Haymitch, the bar owner, is probably an alcoholic and is always grumpy but his drinks are at a reasonable price.

"I was thinking-"

 _I know you're hiding it on you!_

"Are we gonna preparty?" I ask trying to not hear the neighbors.

She nods.

"We aren't doing beer pong though. Too much beer got spilled last time." She says.

I nod.

 _Lying bitch! I need more! Janko will collect tomorrow!_

"Icing is obvious in prepartying" she states. Even I know this and I don't party that much.

"You don't even like Smirnoff." I tease.

"We use beer. You should remember." She smiles.

I roll my eyes. Last time Johanna started icing people at a party I found almost all of them so I got shit faced pretty fast.

"At least I threw up in your bathtub." I mutter.

She smirks.

"Only you would've found them all."

"You kept asking me to get stuff."

"That's the point."

"Well I'm nice." I mutter and cross my arms.

"I know but if it happens once you shouldn't be so gullible." She smiles.

"Whatever." I mumble. "What time do you want me to come over?" I ask.

"I told people four. We can order a pizza and hang out before we hit the bars."

I nod.

I hear the girl scream loudly.

"Mind if I come over now?" I say uncomfortably.

She nods.

"We have free weekend parking too." She smiles as we head to my car.

* * *

I've been at Johanna's for a few hours.

I saw her and Madge set up. They ordered a pizza thirty minutes ago. They ordered from the really good place downtown so it will take a bit for it to come.

I also saw Johanna set up some typical hiding spots for the Smirnoff Ice. She actually asked to go to the store to buy Smirnoff Ice to make it more 'authentic'. Although chugging a bottle of beer all at once would get the same effect.

In a few hours almost everyone is here. Finnick texted me saying he is on the way. He had to work late tonight.

When Peeta comes he gets snuggled next to Katniss. I don't know their relationship status but from looking at it right now I would say they are fuck buddies. Something I know Peeta will never be satisfied with.

I hear the door open and see Finnick come in. He waves and sits next to me.

"Ohhh!" I hear a couple of people say and turn. I see Katniss holding a bottle of Smirnoff Ice.

"Katniss got iced!" Gale shouts.

"Get down on your knees and chug it." Peeta says mockingly to her.

Those are the rules. Once you find the 'hidden' bottle you have to get down on your knees and chug it in front of everyone.

Johanna leans in closer to me.

"You can just hear the sexual tension in his voice." I roll my eyes. "That innuendo." Johanna smiles.

Katniss chugs her Smirnoff Ice and gets up.

I wonder where else they are hidden in the house.

We end up playing Kings Cup while we eat the deliciously greasy pizza. I like this game because once you get buzzed it gets harder to remember the rules.

"Four!" Gale says and shows us the card. "Whores drink up!" He says and I roll my eyes.

"Why is it whores anyways? It's not like six." Katniss says. Six is dicks so all the guys are supposed to take a drink.

"It's a drinking game, it's not suppose to make sense." Johanna says. "Now my turn." Johanna says and picks a card at the other end of the table. "Yay! Ten!" She shows us.

Ten is 'categories'. I have a feeling I know 'category' she will pick.

"Let's do sex positions." Johanna says.

"What a shock." I mumble and she smiles.

"Well there is the obvious. Missionary." Johanna starts.

"Girl on top." Katniss says because she is next.

"Doggy style." Peeta says who is next to her.

"69." Madge says.

I look around the table and see I will be the last in the circle. I probably won't be able to think of anything so I will have to drink. Correction I will be too embarrassed to say anything. I'm not a prude but there are some things I don't like discussing. And some of these people I would consider strangers.

"Standing." Gale says.

"Does that really count?" Johanna scoffs.

"You can have sex like that." He says more like a questions.

"Whatever just go Leevy." Johanna says annoyed. Johanna is an angry drunk.

"Uh..." Leevy says softly. She doesn't like this topic either. She just takes a drink instead.

"Didn't think you were a prude." Johanna smiles.

"Whatever." Leevy says and draws the next card. Which is an Ace causing us all to start chugging. I feel a bit light headed by the time I can stop.

Eventually I pull the last king and now I have to drink the cup in the center. Which has three different types of beer in there.

Normally I would have to chug it but Finnick does it for me. I already got iced twice and I do want to drink a bit at the bars and I think everyone in this room knows I'm a light weight. I'm already laughing slightly.

I'm a giggly happy drunk.

"That's not allowed!" Johanna teases.

"One perk of having a boyfriend." Finnick says and kisses me.

"I wanna go out." Katniss whines. We do after we have finished the pizza.

It is slightly cold outside. There is no snow on the ground but it has been snowing on and off all week. However with all the walk and alcohol we will consume I doubt it will make a difference.

* * *

We all head to The Seam. We see the bar owner grumbling about something as he pours our drinks.

Johanna is very excited because she hasn't been out to a bar in awhile. She mostly goes to house parties.

"We should go to a hookah bar!" Johanna shouts happily.

"No." I say slightly disgusted. I just don't like smoke in general. Johanna took me to one before but I hated it.

"That could be fun." Gale agrees.

Madge giggles.

"Yes me too." Madge says and I notice Katniss is scowling at her.

"We should just split up. I don't want to go to a hookah bar either." Leevy says.

"Fine by me." Finnick says.

"Katniss and I were talking about going to Jabber Jay's." Peeta says. "Anyone can tag along." He adds.

I look at Finnick and he nods.

"We'll go." I say.

"I'll go with you too." Leevy says. Although she sounds uncertain.

"Alright it's settled. We should meet up at The Hob around four." Johanna says.

We pay for our drinks and leave.

Johanna, Madge, and Gale go in one direction while the rest of us head in the other.

The line isn't as long as I thought it would be. Especially for a Saturday night.

"Let's try to stay together." Peeta tells everyone while we go in.

The music is loud and it's dark with some dark lights. They show the bird symbol on the wall. It's how I remember.

I smile.

I notice while dancing that Leevy is pretty much by herself as Finnick and I stay close and Katniss and Peeta dance on each other. It is more of groping. I still don't understand their relationship.

After a song is over Peeta buys everyone shots which we all take.

Finnick kisses me afterwards. He tastes like tequila then again I do as well.

"I'm so sweaty!" I barely hear Leevy say although with the music this loud I'm sure she is shouting.

"Do you want to go outside!" I say just as loud and she nods.

I motion my head with Leevy so Finnick knows we are leaving.

He follows like I thought he would.

The cool night air hits us and I feel more sober. I also realize how sweaty I am.

"There's so many people in there." She says like a gasp.

"It's Saturday." Finnick says through a smile.

My hearing is slightly muffled from the loud music and alcohol.

"No more alcohol." I tell Finnick and he nods.

We hear someone gagging. I turn and see a girl is throwing up on the corner.

"Is it that time of night already?" Leevy smiles.

"Looks like it." I smile.

"Fresh pizza sidewalk." Finnick smiles.

I look down at my phone and see it is three in the morning.

"We should get Katniss and Peeta. We're supposed to meet up at four." I say.

We get back into the hot club with the loud music. It seems like forever before we find them laughing in the corner.

We take them outside and walk to The Hob to meet with the others.

They must've found that hookah bar because they smell like smoke.

"I had the cherry flavor it was divine." Johanna says.

I roll my eyes. When she first took me to a hookah bar she said I should get the cherry flavor. It was disgusting.

"Where are we going now?" Gale slurs.

"You're coming home with me." Madge whispers in Gale's ear.

Leevy laughs.

Johanna decides she wants to go back to Finnick and Peeta's. I was already staying there and by the way Katniss and Peeta were at the club it was obvious she was going to come back as well.

"It's just Madge and Gale have really loud sex." Johanna laughs as we walk home.

When we get to Finnick and Peeta's. Peeta and Katniss go into his room.

Finnick hands out water bottles. I don't think any of us will be terribly hungover but the water will help otherwise.

We talk. Mostly about what happened after we split up.

Johanna tells us Madge and Gale were flirting the whole time and we tell her about Katniss and Peeta grinding against each other.

"I wonder what Katniss is going to say about this." Johanna says about Gale and Madge. "She doesn't like when people sleep with Gale. I think it's because she loves him."

"But what about Peeta?" I ask.

She shrugs but her eyes drift to Finnick.

"Dunno. She doesn't like talking about it much."

"I see." I mutter.

"I'm going to bed." Finnick says and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll follow soon." I say.

"So about Katniss and Peeta." I say knowing she didn't fully answer my question because Finnick was with us.

"She's really into Peeta, you know. She talks about how nice he is but she feels that Peeta feels more strongly about her."

"That's probably true. Peeta falls hard and fast. You don't know how long he has talked about her. I think for Peeta it was love at first sight or something."

Johanna nods.

"Katniss also has a problem because of the Gale situation."

"What's the Gale situation?" I ask.

"Katniss can't decide if she is attracted to him or not. She has know him her whole life."

I nod.

"Although it is obvious she gets slightly jealous when other girls are around Gale. However, with Peeta she knows she is interested in him. She just doesn't know how much."

"Are you saying she will never move on if she doesn't figure out her shit with Gale?" I ask.

Johanna shrugs.

"I think they (Gale and Katniss) should just have sex and see where that goes."

I roll my eyes.

"You don't have to be in love to have sex." I say.

"No but it is supposed to deepen feelings or some bullshit they tell so kids will 'save themselves'."

I smirk.

"I guess. I'm gonna go to sleep." I say and she nods.

"If you have sex don't be too loud." She says and I can hear the smile.

I roll my eyes and open Finnick's bedroom door.

I see him cuddling his pillow. I know he isn't asleep yet.

I get into some pajamas aka Finnick's shorts and a shirt and lie down next to him.

"Are you awake?" I ask and he nods.

"So what were you and Johanna gossiping about?" He mutters into his pillow.

"I can't tell you." I say. If Johanna didn't want to talk about it with Finnick in the room I don't think she would be too keen on me just telling him.

"Fine." He says and rolls over to kiss me. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes." I say and kiss him again.

"Good." He says with a smile.

"I love you." I say and he nods.

"I love you too."

I kiss him again.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight." Finnick says and wraps his arms around me.

* * *

I roll over and see Finnick's clock says noon.

I groan and get up.

I see Johanna is snoring away on the floor and I can hear voices in Peeta's room.

"Morning slut." Johanna mumbles when I go to get a glass of water.

I shake my head.

"Or were you not groaning loudly?" She smiles.

"Must've been coming from Peeta's room." I say and she nods.

"I'm gonna go home." She says and I nod. "Your car is at my place still." She reminds me as she stands up.

"I'll come for it later." I say.

She nods.

"Bye." She says and puts her shoes on.

In around an hour I go to get my car. I said goodbye to Finnick. I could've stayed longer but I'm tired from partying last night. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to sleep in my own house despite Finnick's thoughts of my house being terrible. I like it more than his. I think that is purely because it is my house.

I fall down on the bed and find sleep easily.

* * *

I get awoken by a loud knocking on my door. I see red and blue lights flashing in my window.

"Police." I hear through the door.

I hurry to my door and look through the peep hole. I see police officers

I open the door.

"What?" I ask fearful.

"Annie Cresta?" The man asks.

"Yes?" I say.

He nods.

"We want to ask you some questions." He says and has me go outside.

I see cop cars and an ambulance. I also see a dead body in the middle of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The snow has turned a dark crimson red around the poor person who is lying there, dead. The blood is dripping everywhere. It's running on the pavement and into the snow like water.

They tell me she is my neighbor from across the street. The female morphling. Apparently her real name was Luna Lockhart. She was in her late twenties.

"What happened to her?" I say barely audible.

"That is what we are trying to find out. How well were you acquainted with your neighbors?"

"Not very. I like keeping to myself. I don't even know my neighbors names." I say truthfully.

The cop nods.

"Did you hear anything unusual lately?"

"They would argue outside their house."

"What would they argue about?"

"I tried not to listen but I think they were arguing about drugs."

The cop nods.

"Do you know anything of her roommate?" He asks.

I shrug.

"I always thought it was her boyfriend." I say.

"Have you seen him recently?" He asks.

"Well… I spent the past couple of days mostly at my boyfriends place so... I haven't." I say and he nods. I can tell this guy knows I don't know anything. He is only asking me because he is required to.

"Thank you for your time. If you see him please alert us." The cop says and I nod.

They must think her boyfriend murdered her.

I don't want to get closer to the body but at the same time I do.

It doesn't matter though because twenty minutes later they take the body from the crime scene.

I look to my car and see the cops have blocked it in. I don't want to stay here. I want to go somewhere else. Somewhere I feel safe. I might be waiting here for a while. I can't exactly ask the cops to move their cars.

I go back inside and lock all my doors.

I go back to my room to call Finnick.

I slept for a few hours so it is now four in the afternoon.

I click on Finnick's name and my phone starts calling him.

 _This is Finnick Odair. You know what to do._ I hear Finnick's voicemail message play.

I sigh and call him again. He might be sleeping still or showering or left his phone in his room. Then I remember Finnick is working right now.

I sigh.

I look out my window and see my car is still block in.

 _Ding. Ding._ I hear in two hours. I grab my phone.

 **Finnick:** _What's up?_

 **Me** : _Aren't you at work?_

 **Finnick** : _Yes but since it is slightly slow I have time. Besides I'm in charge right now._

Finnick works at a local fast food type restaurant.

 **Me** : _Oh_.

 **Finnick** : _Why did you call me?_

 **Me** : _I wanted to hear your voice._

 **Finnick** : _What's wrong?_

 **Me** : _Just come here after work. Please._

 **Finnick** : _Are you okay?_

 **Me** : _No. Yes. I don't know. Just please come._

 **Finnick** : _I could ditch out early._

 **Me** : _No just please come. When does your shift end?_

 **Finnick** : _An hour and a half._

 **Me** : _Okay_.

 **Finnick** : _I'll call you when I'm finished._

 **Me:** _Thanks_.

 **Finnick:** _No problem._

I don't think other people would come without a full explanation.

* * *

I hear a knock on the door and run to open it. I see it is Finnick.

"Finnick." I say and pull him into my apartment.

"What's wrong? Why are there cop cars outside?" He asks confused and intrigued.

I lean into Finnick's chest and don't bother answering.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

"What happened?" He asks softly.

I pull back and he looks at me concerned.

"You know the people who live across from me."

"The ones who yell at each other and get high all the time?" He asks and I nod.

"Well the girl. .. they found her dead in the middle of the apartment complex.

"Drug overdose?" Finnick asks and leads me to the couch.

I shake my head.

"She was murdered. Didn't you see the red snow?" I whisper.

"They have that area pretty concealed."

I nod.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I want to go home with you." I say and he nods.

"You could've just driven there. Peeta would've let you in."

"My car is blocked in." I say.

Finnick kisses my forehead.

"Come here." He says and pulls me in for a hug. "You're going to be safe at my place." Finnick kisses the top of my head.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Why don't you get some stuff. You can stay for a few days or as long as you want." Finnick says and combs my hair with his fingers.

"Okay." I say and kiss him.

I grab my backpack and throw all my school supplies in there. I manage to get a few clothes in there as well.

"Here." I say and hand Finnick my laptop bag.

He takes it and we leave my house. I can still see cops are here.

Finnick takes my hand and we walk down the sidewalk.

"You parked father than usual." I say.

"Well the cop cars were blocking the way and I'm terrible at parallel parking."

I nod.

Finnick unlocks the car door. I throw my stuff in his backseat and then sit down.

Finnick soon starts the car and blasts the heat.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asks me.

I shake my head.

We get to Finnick's quickly and start walking upstairs. When the door opens I feel a slight chill. I see Peeta sitting on their living room floor painting. They must've cracked a window because of the smell.

"How's work?" Peeta asks not taking his eyes from his work.

"Boring as per usual." Finnick replies

"That's nice." Peeta looks up. "Hi Annie. Can't get enough of us?" He teases.

"I… well... someone was found dead outside my apartment. I didn't really want to stay there." I say.

Peeta looks at me surprised.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I will be." I say and Peeta smiles.

"Dump that stuff in my room." Finnick says. I take off my shoes and do.

I go back out to the living room with my laptop to look at useless things to keep my mind distracted.

I hear the shower turn on and know Finnick is taking one to get rid of the greasy smell from work. Peeta works at a coffee shop and always smells like coffee after his shifts.

I look to see what Peeta is drawing. It is a forest.

He sighs.

"What?" I ask.

"It's always hard to get it just right." He says and I nod.

"Do you mind if I turn on the television?" I ask.

"Go for it." He says and I turn it on. I change it so I can watch _Big Brother_. It's the live eviction night. I hope they get rid of Audrey. She's so annoying everyone else in the house thinks so as well. There's also Jackie who is incredibly stupid. They are both on the block so I guess I won't be too disappointed.

"You really like reality TV don't ya?" Peeta smiles.

"Just the competition type. My sister loves those trashy ones though."

"Which are?" He asks with a smirk.

"The ones where people get drunk and yell at everyone. Think _Jersey Shore_ or _Keeping up with the Kardashian's_." I say and Peeta smiles.

"I see." He says.

"Katniss like things like this?" I ask.

Peeta shrugs.

"Not really. She's more of the outdoorsy type." He says.

"You could take her camping over break. You'd probably have to go out west though." I say.

Peeta nods.

"I don't think Katniss and I are ready to take trips together." He says.

I nod.

"I mean it's not like you and Finnick." He says.

Finnick and I 'went away' if you can call it that. We just left for a weekend to go to an amusement park about two hours away from campus. It was a three day weekend so we thought why not. We were only dating about two months.

"I know you're not. Everyone's relationship is different." I say and he nods.

"I want what you and Finnick have though. Katniss and me… we… we don't really go out. She always talks about Gale too."

I nod.

"I think she loves him." Peeta says

"Peeta-"

"I'm okay with that. I just want her to be happy." He says and then Finnick comes back out. His hair is still wet and he smells like shampoo. I love the smell of his shampoo.

I close my laptop and lean against him. He wraps his arm around me and rubs his hand absentmindedly up and down my back.

My eyes start to get heavy but then I see all that blood and push myself off of him. Peeta and Finnick both turn towards me concerned.

"You okay?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah." I say. "Just tired." I say. Peeta nods but Finnick doesn't look convinced. "I'm fine Finnick." I say and pull out my laptop.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Ordering food." I say and order Jimmy John's. Finnick and Peeta get some as well.

Ding. Ding. My phone goes off.

 **Dad** : Call me.

I lean off Finnick and he looks at me concerned.

"My Dad wants to talk." I say. Finnick nods as I head to his bedroom.

I dial and he answers it in a minute. I wouldn't say I am close to my Dad. Mom yes, Dad no.

"Hello kiddo." He says.

"Hi Dad." I say.

"How's school?" He asks.

"It's fine I guess. I'm getting everything done. " I mumble. I know this isn't a social call.

"How's Finnick?" He asks.

"Finnick's great." I say uncomfortable. My dad will never admit it but I know he doesn't like Finnick.

"That's good. Anything else you want to share?" He asks. He knows something that I should've told him. I just don't understand what.

"Nothing I can think of Dad." I say.

"Really? So your apartment complex owner just wanted to update me that someone was killed outside your house."

I sigh. I didn't think my parents would find out or at least not this quickly. The only reason they probably know is because they had to co sign the lease with me. I don't make enough money to be trusted apparently. I guess they are required to tell the main lease signer when something illegal happens on the premises.

"Oh right." I say and rub the back of my neck.

"Annie how could you not tell me this?"

"Well it only happened-"

"Annie these are things that make me concerned."

I sigh. He didn't have a problem with me living there, that was my Mother, but it was one of the most affordable places. My Dad doesn't want to help me, my sister, or brother pay for anything.

Not car insurance. Not rent. Not anything. It's been that way before college. He never wanted us to have something unless we paid for it by ourselves.

My brother doesn't really need help now. He's twenty seven. He lives across the country so I don't see him as much. He is an architect so he makes a decent amount of money. He also has a cool apartment but he won't be staying there much longer because he is designing his own house for him and his boyfriend to live in.

My Mother gives my sister and I money sometimes. She calls it an allowance. I usually use it to pay my car insurance and my phone bill.

My parents are going through a divorce so it isn't that big of a shock but she can't exactly give me money like before or as much. She is a high school teacher so she doesn't make much money. Her lawyer wants her to sue for alimony but I don't think she will. Even though my Dad works in a high corporate office.

"I know Dad." I say.

"Maybe you could get another job to move out of there." He suggests.

"It's not like I can just leave Dad, I have a lease. Besides if I got another job I couldn't study." I say truthfully.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He says.

 _Then help me pay with my expenses._ I think to myself.

At least I got a full ride to school. My sister got some money but she had to take out student loans. Which means as soon as she gets that diploma she will be in a decent amount of debt.

"I know Dad." I mumble.

"Well just think about it." He says.

"I gotta go Dad." I say annoyed.

"Bye Annie."

"Bye." I say and the line goes dead.

I fall back on Finnick's bed.

 _Come here._ I text Finnick and few seconds later Finnick comes in.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"My Dad's an asshole." I mutter. "He is asking me to leave that place knowing I don't have enough money to leave and knowing that I still have a lease."

Finnick nods.

"You could take my Dad." Finnick smiles.

I kiss his cheek. Finnick doesn't even know where his Dad is. When Finnick was a month old he left. Finnick is close with his Mother.

"No thanks. My Mom will probably call later." I mumble. Finnick nods.

I go back out to the living room to finish my sandwich and see who will get evicted on Big Brother.

 **Ella** : _Are you watching?_ My sister texts me. We both enjoy this show.

 **Me** : _Yes_.

 **Ella** : _Can you believe it?_

 **Me** : _Yes. I can and I'm glad she left. She was hella annoying._

 **Ella** : _True_.

I think that is the end of the discussion but then I notice it saying : _Ella is typing._

 **Ella** : _I got an interesting phone call from Dad._

 **Me** : _Really?_ I text actually surprised.

 **Ella** : _Yes. He was asking if my dorm room was a safe place to live. I mean I go to fricking Miami University does he not know how boring it is here? There are literally farms in the area_.

I smirk.

 **Me** : _Well you wanted a rural campus_.

 **Ella** : _I didn't realize it would be so boring._

 **Me** : _Well that's your own fault for not paying attention on the tour._

 **Ella** : _Whatever. Did Dad text you?_

 **Me** : _I'm probably the reason he texted you. Someone got killed outside my apartment._

 **Ella** : _Oh my god! Are you okay?_

 **Me** : _Yes. I'm going to be staying with Finnick for a bit though._

 **Ella** : _Yay! We love Finnick! He's your savior!_

I smile and jab Finnick and show him the text.

Finnick kisses my cheek.

"Everyone loves me." He whispers in my ear.

 **Me** : _I guess_.

 **Ella** : _Really though how are you?_

 **Me** : _Fine I guess. I don't really want to talk about it yet. I just keep seeing her blood._ I text and swallow hard.

 **Ella** : _Gross. Oh and text me later. I need to know if I should get a ride home or if you will pick me up for Xmas break._

 **Me** : _I'll pick you up._

 **Ella** : _Yay! Best sister ever! Also do you know if Carter is coming home for Xmas I miss him._

 **Me** : _I think so… just text him._

 **Ella** : _Also how is Xmas going to work?_

 **Me** : _What do you mean?_

 **Ella** : _Well we usually go home but, since Mom and Dad are no longer living together where do we go?_

 **Me** : _How the hell should I know._

 **Ella** : _Well I don't want one of them to be alone._

I sigh.

 **Me** : _You can stay with Dad then. I'll stay with Mom._

 **Ella** : _If Carter comes home he will stay with Mom. Especially since Carter and Dad…_

 **Me** : _Don't really talk to each other._ I finish.

When Carter told Mom and Dad he was gay Dad didn't really take it well. He still doesn't. Mom didn't care she kind of assumed. Carter told Ella and myself at different times but it was before Mom and Dad.

I wouldn't call my Dad a bigot… persay… he is just… I dunno very judgmental. He still hasn't met Carter's boyfriend even though they've been dating for almost five years. I think my Dad's head would explode if they got married either that or he would completely disown Carter.

 **Me** : _I don't think there is enough space at Mom's place anyways._

My Mom moved into an apartment. It's close to the high school where she teaches. It's better than mine or Finnick's apartment. It has two floors and a bathroom upstairs. While the downstairs has a kitchen, family, room, and another bathroom. It may sound nice but compared to the four bedroom house she was accustomed to it really isn't.

 **Ella** : _I think we will have to stay with Dad. I mean most of our stuff is there._

 **Me** : _But I want to spend Xmas with Mom._

 **Ella** : _We can figure this out later. Probably talk about it with Carter as well, if he is even coming home…_

 **Me** : _You're probably right._

 **Ella** : _I need to finish my laundry._

 **Me** : _Have fun with that._

 **Ella** : _Oh I will ;)_

I groan and turn back to the television. Peeta changed the channel. My show was over so I don't care. It's some cop show.

"What do we got?" A cop says as they walk to the victim.

"Woman twenty four gunshot wound to the head." They show the person and she has a bullet right between her eyes. There is blood everywhere.

"Can we watch something else?" I say softly. This just reminds me of Luna lying dead on the concentrate.

"Oh…" "He says confused "Oh." He says with more understanding. "Sorry Annie." Peeta says and fumbles for the remote.

"It's okay." I say.

Peeta ends up settling for _Family Guy._

"Are you okay?" Finnick whispers.

I just lace my fingers with his and lean on his shoulder.

"Just don't let me see that." I whisper.

He kisses the top of my head.

"I won't." He says.

An hour later I head to bed. I try and find sleep quickly but it doesn't come. I keep seeing that dead girl.

* * *

"Annie! Annie!" I hear franticly and a shake on my shoulder

"What?!" I say. I'm sweating all over.

"You were screaming." Finnick says alarmed.

"Oh." I say.

"Really loud. Peeta and I thought you were being attacked or something."

"Oh." I say embarrassed. "I'm fine… bad dream." I say.

Finnick looks at me concerned.

"Let me get you some water". He says worried.

I'm sweaty all over and my hands are shaking.

I move my hand to my throat and see there isn't a deep gash and I'm not bleeding to death like in my dream.

"Here." Finnick says and gives me a water bottle.

I take it and sip it slightly.

"Are you okay?" Finnick asks and pushes hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine." I say but I'm not really.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asks and moves hair from my face.

"I wouldn't call it dreaming." I mutter.

He kisses my forehead.

"I'm scared Finnick." I whisper and can feel tears leak from my eyes.

"You're okay." Finnick says and strokes my hair. "You're safe here."

I curl up in a ball on his bed.

"You're okay." Finnick says. "I'm right here." He says and keeps kissing the same spot on the top of my head.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Okay." Finnick says and gets ready for bed himself. I don't think he is tired. I think he just wants to lay next to me.

Finnick wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"You're safe here Annie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you." He says.

I hold onto Finnick's forearms.

"I love you too." I whisper. Finnick kisses the top of my head.

I close my eyes and try to sleep but it doesn't come.

I don't know how long it has been when I feel Finnick remove his arms and shift in the bed. I feel his body heat leave immediately. I turn towards where he was lying and see he is sitting up in bed. I notice he is holding his phone up to his ear. He's going to call someone.

"Hey it's Finnick." I hear him say. He is trying to be quite. "Can you cover my shift? Someone was murdered outside Annie's apartment. I don't want to leave her alone she's really scared." There is silence. "Thank you Darius I owe you one." I hear and Finnick comes back to bed.

* * *

I wake up and am confused by my surroundings. I soon realized I'm in Finnick's room. I'm here because someone got murdered in front of my apartment.

I roll over and see Finnick sitting at his desk with his pencil between his teeth as he is typing away. He has that concentrated look when he is studying. His glasses are sliding down his nose slightly.

I don't think I really slept. I just remember seeing that blood splatter. I pull the covers over my head hoping that will help me forget.

I'm confused as to why Finnick is here because it is Monday. I know he got someone to cover his shift at work but he usually has class at this time.

"Annie?" He says and sits next to me. I feel his arms around me. "You okay?" He whispers and pulls down the covers.

I shake my head.

"Come here." He says and pulls me out of his bed and takes me to the kitchen. "I made you this." He says and hands me a mug. It's hot coco.

"Thank you." I whisper and sip it.

"Sit down." He says and leads me to the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask my voice is hoarse from sleep.

"I live here." He smiles.

"No, don't you have class?" I ask. "You weren't waiting for me to get up were you?" I ask.

He smiles.

"As important as you are, no, that is not why I'm not at class." He grabs my phone that I left out here last night.

I look at it and see campus alerts saying classes have been canceled due to the weather.

I can see through the blinds slightly that it is snowing hard.

"Oh." I say.

"Snow day." He smiles. "Which means hot coco and pajamas all day." He kisses my cheek.

I look back down at my phone and see I've gotten at least a dozen texts from people I was supposed to tutor today.

I text them all back saying tutoring is canceled as long as classes are. I get smily faces and thank you's in return.

I place my phone down and I lean against Finnick. I sip my coco. I feel his fingers combing my hair.

He kisses my forehead.

"You're okay." He whispers.

I nod.

"You can stay here as long as you want." He says.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You're safe here Annie." He says and kisses me.

I set down the coco and hug him.

"I don't feel..." The words get stuck in my throat.

"It's okay. I'll make sure you're okay." He says and I nod. "I'm already doing my job because I called off from work today." He smiles.

"Thanks." I say and kiss him.

"No problem. I just love you so so much."

"I love you too." I whisper and kiss him.

I lean against him and go back to sipping my coco.

"I'll keep you safe." He whispers and pets my hair.

I nod.

I hope this is true. He makes me feel safe but I know I can't stay here forever

 **A/N: Just thought I should mention this story is set in Ohio. So when Ella says she goes to Miami University she means Miami Ohio not Miami Florida.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I've been at Finnick and Peeta's house for three week. I don't want to go back home but at the same time I do. I do like having Finnick around especially in the night time because I have been having some pretty bloody nightmares. I just keep seeing that girls face. Finnick and Peeta's place just doesn't feel like home.

It doesn't really matter that much because in one week it will be winter break. I think I will just be going home. I've had some discussions with friends that we might do something but I don't think that is going to happen. I don't really care. I haven't seen my family in a while. I just hope there is no drama. I set my expectations low though because there usually is some type of outburst. I think it is more likely this year because my parents are going through a divorce.

All of my family members somehow found out that someone was murdered outside my house. I'm assuming Ella told them because I know my Dad wouldn't call my brother or Mom.

Carter called me and suggested I go to a shooting range and learn how to use a gun. I'm not really for that. I'd be too afraid I'd shoot my foot off besides, I don't even know where I could buy a gun.

My Mom talked to me for a long time. She suggested I just stay with my friends until my lease is up but that isn't going to happen. I'm already getting annoyed staying at Finnick's. It's not Finnick who is annoying me (maybe a little) but it is mostly Peeta. To be more specific it is Peeta _and_ Katniss. All they do is argue or have sex. I don't think they're boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't know what the hell they are but I don't like it.

My Dad called me again and said I shouldn't go back to my apartment until they caught the murderer. It's a smart plan but I don't know how they will catch this guy if they haven't already. Besides, I don't think they're going to alert me when they caught the guy. I'm sure the guy will come back eventually. He doesn't strike me as the smartest person. If it is the boyfriend anyways. I don't think the person will kill me either. I'm pretty sure this happened just because of drugs. It might have even been an accident. They would always argue over who had them. The guy always thought that the girl (Luna) was hiding some drugs from him.

I feel cold hands run up and down my back.

"Annie." Finnick whispers. I turn towards him and open my eyes. He smiles. He is wearing jeans a hoodie. He's going to leave the house then. I found out by living with him that he always wears sweats or his pajama pants around the house.

"Yes?" I say still hazy from sleep.

"I have to go to lab." He says and smooths my hair.

I nod.

"I'm going to work right after so you might not see me until it is five." He says.

I nod.

I don't have any classes today. I do have a tutoring session so it's not like I will be sitting around the house all day.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I say.

"See you then." He says and kisses me.

"I love you." I say.

"You too." He says and kisses my cheek.

I get ready for my tutoring session and soon leave as well.

I wait for forty five minutes and then leave. This person is usually on time so I'm surprised they didn't show or at the very least text me. I hope they are okay but, it does piss me off because I walked all the way down here in the freezing snow. The wind is blowing hard today it is making my face chapped. I really hate winter.

I sigh and start to shove stuff into my backpack. I'm debating if I should get food from the student center or just go back to Finnick's and make something. Before I can decide I hear someone shout my name.

"Annie!" I hear a guy call after me.

I turn and see it is Thresh; Johanna's ex-boyfriend.

He's taller than I remember.

"Hey." I say not really interested. We aren't friends. I only hung around him because he dated Johanna.

"Heard someone got killed outside your apartment." He states.

I sigh. We live in the same area so it's not that surprising he found out.

"Yes." I say slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. Have you been home yet?" He asks which confuses me.

"No I'm staying with my boyfriend, why?" I ask.

"Well you're getting some packages. I thought I should let you know so you could pick them up." He says.

"Oh." I whisper slightly confused. You can see my apartment from the street and he has been to my house before but it is… odd that he is noticing things like this.

"I could walk with you there. I'm going home right now."

I sigh in and out deeply. If I'm getting mail I should go home. If it is a Christmas present or something I should go home so it doesn't get ruined by the snow.

"Sure." I say.

We walk mostly in silence.

"Bye Annie." He says when I'm on my doorstep.

"Bye." I say.

I do see two packages. I look at the return addresses and see one is from my grandparents and one is from my brother Carter. I wonder why he didn't tell me he sent me something. It must not be expensive or anything so he probably didn't care if it got ruined.

I unlock my door and pick them up.

"Wait!" I hear someone shout as I'm about to walk inside. I don't bother turning around. I don't think they are talking to me. "Wait 417!" I hear. I know they are talking to me then, that's my apartment number.

I turn and see some guy. It's not the guy who harassed the morphling couple. It's someone else. They're young , they have a nice build, and dirty blonde hair.

"What." I try to walk inside but they are too fast so I am now standing face to face with him.

I start to twirl the mace that is on my keychain.

"You haven't been back since they found the dead body." He says.

"No I haven't." I say angry.

"Well I'm assuming this was your first time seeing a dead body." He says.

"Why do you care?" I say fiddling with the bottle of mace.

"Just curious. Anyways because of this event I've been giving everyone Christmas presents."

"Not interested." I say annoyed.

He pulls out a small plastic bag with two pills in them.

"It takes the edge off. You should try it. It will make you feel better."

"What is it?" I ask annoyed and curious.

"Ecstasy."

"I don't do that shit." I say.

"Well it's free so just consider it." He sets it down on one of my packages and leaves.

I sigh and open up my door. It's cold and musty because I haven't been here in awhile. I set my stuff down and lock the door.

I turn on the heat and pull out my phone.

 **Me** : _Finnick, I went home._

I don't get a reply immediately. I didn't expect one either. Finnick's in class and lab is one of his favorites. Even though he smells like fish when he comes back he still loves it.

I sit down on the floor and start to open the packages. My grandparents sent me a card, a blanket my grandma knitted, and a beautiful set of vintage tea cups. I like to collect tea cups. It's just an interesting thing I like. They also gave me a can of my favorite Teavana tea.

I smile I must call them later.

I open the box from Carter and see a bunch of strange food supplies.

 _Merry Christmas Annie! When I went to Japan I brought you back some candies I thought would amuse you._

 _-Tony._

I smile. Japanese candy and soda's and snacks are amusing to me, mostly because they have the most interesting flavors.

This wasn't from Carter though, it was from his boyfriend. Tony gets to travel for his job occasionally. He brings back cool stuff sometimes. It was nice of him to do this. I need to thank him as well and I doubt he will be coming to our Christmas celebration.

 _Ding_. I hear.

I look at my phone and see it is Finnick.

 **Finnick** : _What?!_

 **Me** : _I got Christmas packages and didn't want the snow to ruin them._

 **Finnick** : _Are you going to go back to my place?_

 **Me** : _I don't think so… not tonight anyways._

 **Finnick** : _I'm coming over after work then._

 **Me** : _I expected_.

 **Finnick** : _Good_.

I don't know if it's just because it's in a text message but I get the feeling Finnick is somewhat angry about this decision. Which I don't understand it's not like I was going to stay at Finnick's place forever.

I start cleaning up the trash and notice the two small pills in the small plastic bag.

I feel like I should throw them away but it might get back to me then. I should just lock it in a drawer. It's not like I'm ever going to take it. I don't use drugs.

-&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/

I'm heating up ramen noodles when I hear a knock on the door. I look through the peep hole and see Finnick.

I open the door and smile. It's snowing so there are snow flakes in his hair.

"Hello." I smile and let him in.

"Hi." He says in a strange tone.

"You hungry? I'm making some ramen noodles." I say. It's not really a good dinner but, most of my 'real' food went bad while I was staying at Finnick's.

"I'm fine. I ate at work." He says and I nod.

I pour my ramen into a bowl and sit across from Finnick on the counter.

"So how was your day?" I smile.

He sighs.

"It was fine." He says in a deadpan voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask because he sounds almost bored.

"Nothing, just a long day." He says annoyed.

I nod.

"I was also worrying all day because you came back here." He says.

"Well you shouldn't have I'm fine." I smile. I lean in to kiss him but he backs away. I was right he is mad.

"Finnick don't do this." I say softly. I don't want to get in a fight with. I don't like fighting with Finnick mostly because we don't fight so it turns into a huge argument about every little thing that has bothered us.

"Do what?" He asks angrily.

"Get angry because I came back here."

"I'm not mad. I just wish you would've let me come with you."

"I don't need you to follow me around everywhere." I say.

"Annie, I just worry about you. I need to make sure you're alright and I can't do that if you don't let me."

"Well I'm a big girl Finnick I don't need you to take me everywhere." I say gently and kiss his cheek but he just backs away and stands up.

"I know but, it's safer at my place than here. After you're finished you should-"

"I'm not going anywhere Finnick. I'm going to be sleeping here." I say annoyed.

"But-" He objects

"You can stay." I say. I thought he knew this already.

"Annie you can't sleep here."

"Yes I can." I say.

"No. You can't." He says.

"Don't tell me what I can't do. If I want to sleep here Finnick then I can."

"Annie you could get hurt-"

"I don't think someone has been going on a murder spree. It was just one person and it was obvious it happened because of drugs." I say.

"You don't know that Annie." He says harshly.

"Finnick I'm fine and I will be fine if I sleep here. Besides if you stay-"

"I'm not staying and neither are you." He orders.

"You can't control me Finnick." I say angrily.

"I know." He says gently.

"You sure? Because it sounds like you don't." I say.

"Annie I'm just… I just-" options

"You just?"

"I don't want to see your body in that parking lot."

"Don't worry you won't-"

"Which is exactly why we are going to leave-"

"We aren't leaving." I say.

"Annie-"

"Finnick I want to have some time without roommates or neighbors that always argue."

"Are you saying my place is worse than yours?" Finnick asks.

"I… that's not what I'm saying." I say.

"Then what are you saying?" He asks.

"That I just want to feel like I'm home." I say.

"Christmas break is soon. You can feel at home when you go home, home." He says. "So why don't' you finish your ramen and-"

"I'm not going back to your place."

He sighs

"Well, I guess I'm leaving by myself then."

"Finnick." I say angrily.

"Annie." He says just as angry.

I wake up and my eyes are stinging from crying so much.

The argument I had with Finnick went on and on. It was a run around the whole time. We just kept repeating what we were saying. That was until other issues came up well, not issues just annoying things that sometimes bother us. I said Finnick was being too possessive while Finnick was saying he just didn't want me to end up dead in the parking lot. Finnick argued that I leave stuff at his house too often. I yelled at Finnick for having to help him with his homework all the time. He was also annoyed that I never wanted to stay over at his place because he usually had to drive me home causing him to pay for gas more often even though I always try to walk home.

Eventually I just told Finnick to shut the fuck up and leave and he did cursing on the way out.

I spent most of the night crying. I wanted to text him or call him to come back after thirty minutes but I couldn't. I felt too ashamed either that or I couldn't swallow my pride. Besides, I still think he was being too possessive with telling me I should never come back here. Although, it did feel weird without having him in the same bed as me.

I hear a knock on my door and rush to open it not caring I'm in my pajamas and not wearing a bra. I don't bother looking through the peep hole because I know it is going to be Finnick but when I open the door it's not Finnick.

"Sorry to be intruding but I heard shouting last night and wanted to see if you were alright." The guy from yesterday who gave me those pills says. I wonder what his name is.

I feel stupid for not looking at who was at the door but, it's not like I will be in too much trouble because I always keep my keys close to the door so I can still mace an intruder.

"Well I'm fine." I mutter.

"If you take those drugs it will make you feel better." He says with a strange smile.

"I know what you're doing." I mumble and I do this guy is obviously a drug dealer.

"You do?" He asks with a smile.

"You're a drug dealer, you just want me to take those so I will come crawling back to you with an exuberant amount of money to pay for another hit."

He smiles.

"You know a lot of people here are as dumb as fuck. They wouldn't realize that."

"Well most of the people here are already addicts." I mumble.

He smiles and starts to walk away.

"You don't need to use your mace on me. Although for a pretty girl like you, you are smart for having it close." He smirks and walks away.

I don't like the implications he says with this. I close the door and lock it I lean against it. I feel slightly disturbed and scared.

I pull out my phone.

 **Me** : _Finnick I'm scared._ I text which I regret, maybe I should've said I'm sorry first but, that would be a slight lie.

I look at my phone waiting for him to respond but he doesn't.

An hour passes than two, three.

 **Me** : _Finnick I'm sorry okay, but something weird is going on here._

I wait and wait and wait until finally I get a text back.

 **Finnick** : _I know that's why I wanted you to stay away._

 **Me** : _Can you come here… please._

 **Finnick** : _I'm busy. You can come see me._

 **Me** : _Finnick I know I fucked up but please come here._

My phone starts ringing and I see it is Finnick. I pick it up and I hear his voice, he sounds worried.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"There's this guy who keeps looking at me. He keeps coming to my house."

"Did you let him in?" He asks.

"No. But I opened the door without seeing who it was because I thought it was you."

"I'll be right over Annie." Finnick says worried.

"Finnick wait." I say.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"I'm sorry too. I love you." He says and hangs up.

Finnick is here in fifteen minutes and he looks concerned.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says.

"Finnick come on." I say knowing he is lying.

"Someone else was murdered two blocks down." Finnick says.

My legs give out and I fall to the couch.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"The guy who lived across from you, the dead girl's boyfriend. He was killed the same way as the girl." Finnick says.

"I see." I say and rub my side. It later became public that the girl wasn't just shot she was also stabbed.

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"I overhead the people talking outside."

"They just found the body?" I ask.

He nods.

"It was in a dumpster, someone was complaining about the smell." He says.

"He must've been there awhile then."

He nods.

"Do you think they know who did it?" I ask.

"Probably not, why are you asking?" He says.

"Well, it was probably there supplier right?"

"If that is why they were killed then yes." I say. "Well I think I know or saw the person-

"Annie don't go to the police." Finnick says worried.

"Why? It might help." I say.

"Well, yes, but then this guy might come after you."

"But two people are dead." I whisper.

"I know but, I don't want anything to happen to you." He says and kisses my forehead.

"Isn't this considered withholding information then?"

"You watch too many cop shows." Is all Finnick says.

I sigh.

"If they ask me if I know anything I'm going to tell them." I say.

"Fine." He says and kisses my forehead.

"I should have just left like you said."

"Annie, I shouldn't have tried to control you." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Well you were worried about me and it looks like you should've been."

"Hopefully when we come back from break everything will be alright." He says.

I nod.

"I hope so." I whisper. "Can we go back to your place now?" I say and he nods.

I hug him.

"I love you." I say.

He nods.

"And speaking of winter break, did you still want to go skiing?" He asks and I smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Finally." Ella says as she opens my car door.

I roll my eyes. It is finally Christmas break. I'm currently picking Ella up outside of her dorm room.

I see she is stuffing three bags in the backseat.

She is a freshman so she probably doesn't know you don't need to bring home your whole closet when you go home for break.

"Jesus Christ! How much stuff are you bringing home?" I ask.

"Free laundry at home." She smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"Just get in." I say after she has it stuffed enough. I should've just told her to put it in the truck.

My sister sits next to me and starts to play with the radio.

My sister has shoulder length curly brown hair and pale skin. I've always been jealous of her hair by how curly it is. I guess it's true what they say. The people who have it curly want it straight and the people who have it straight want it curly.

"Let's go!" She says once she finds a station she is satisfied with.

"We should probably call Dad, right?" I ask as I get on the highway.

It got decided that Ella and I would be staying with our father over break. Well at least sleeping there, that doesn't mean we can't see our Mother. They only live about fifteen minutes away from one another.

Carter is staying with my Mom like we all assumed but, he will only be here for the week of Christmas. He has a 'real' job in the 'real' world.

We all know where we sleeping but it is a bit of a gray area on what Christmas celebrations we will be doing with which parent. Ella and I were just going to wait until Carter came to discuss this.

I hope there isn't too much drama but even if there is, I won't have to worry about it all break because shortly after Christmas, Finnick and I will be going on a ski trip. I'm a little terrible at skiing but Finnick's grandparents own a cabin near the slopes. I might not be good at skiing but I think snuggling up to a nice fire is romantic.

"Yeah. I'll do it since you're driving." She says and turns the radio down.

"Dad?" She says. "Yeah Annie and I just got on the highway."

She glances towards me with a smirk on her face.

"It's like a four hour drive. I think we'll stop for something to eat." She says and raises her eyebrows at me. I nod.

"Annie agrees." She says. "Relax we're on top of it. Yes I think we can manage. Don't wait up for us either. Love you." She says and looks at me with a smirk. "Annie says she loves you too." She says and I roll my eyes. "Bye." She says and hangs up.

"You do realize we don't have to stop to get food right?" I ask. It's only three in the afternoon. Ella's final exam didn't end until two. If we do stop to eat something I will make her drive the rest of the way home. Her school is two hours from my apartment.

 _My apartment._ I think to myself.

Nothing exciting has happened, well… I've only gone there with Finnick by my side.

I still see that drug guy skulking around the apartment complex. I think he doesn't even live there. He just pries on the people who do.

He has those strange eyes that follow you wherever you go. He scares me. I don't know why because he hasn't done anything threatening. I just get shivers when I see his face.

"I know but I get the feeling we might. Besides, we don't want Dad to call and be all worried." She says and I smile. "Should we call Mom?" She asks.

I shrug.

"Probably. Although she will want us to call again when we get to Dad's." I say and Ella nods.

She calls our Mom and like I predicted she wants another phone call when we get to our Dad's.

Ella ended up picking a station that is playing a bunch of nineties hit songs so we are singing (terribly) to *NSYNC's _Tearin' Up My Heart._

"God, I remember singing this into our hairbrushes when we were little." Ella says with a smile.

"Yup. We were so cool." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"I did love Justin Timberlake the most… hell I still love him." She smiles.

"Yeah but back when this came out JT had a perm and a very bad dye job." I say.

"Don't harp on my old dream husband." She says and I laugh.

"I'll try." I say with as much sarcasm as possible.

"So, you doing anything else over break?" Ella asks after the song ends.

I've haven't told anyone about going away with Finnick yet. It was kind of last minute. Finnick and I didn't really even have any plans until he called his Mom to tell her when he was going to go home. She asked him if he was doing any secondary plans. He told her he was considering going on a ski trip but didn't plan anything. His Mom said he should go though. She said he should call his grandparents to use the cabin they own.

Finnick called his grandparents and asked about the cabin and said he could use it. They really just own the property. It's used as a rental mostly. After all, I don't think his grandparents go skiing anymore.

"Finnick and I are going skiing." I say.

She sighs in awe.

"You two are so cute." She says. "I wish I could go on cool adventures."

"You could-"

"Please don't invite me. That would be sad." She says. "And I'm sure this is a you and Finnick trip that will be full of cheesy romance gestures and other fun stuff couples do."

"Okay." I say. Finnick wouldn't have cared. "Do you think Mom and Dad will be okay with this?"

"They were fine when you went to West Virginia and you weren't even together that long. And you were with Peeta and his girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." I correct

"They're my friends so I don't need to know every detail." She smiles.

"That's not what I meant though. This is Christmas time. It's family time." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"Christmas this year is more of an experiment. Besides, you're going to be home for Christmas." She smiles.

"Yeah I guess." I mumble.

"How far away are you going anyways?" She asks.

"Colorado." I say.

"Why not Utah?" She asks.

"Because the cabin is in Colorado." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"I guess." She turns towards me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"Does this mean Finnick will take you to the airport? Or are you driving?"

"Flying, I'm not driving across the country with either of our cars. Plus we did the math and it would cost about the same."

She claps her hands together.

"Yay! I'll get to see Finnick again."

"Well-"

"I like seeing him. I want a boyfriend like Finnick." She says.

I roll my eyes.

"You just want a boyfriend."

"Negatory." She smirks and I roll my eyes.

We stop after a couple hours to get some fast food. Well, it wasn't really for the food. Ella really needed to go to the bathroom.

Once we finish I push the keys towards her.

She raises her eyebrows.

"You drive the rest of the way."

She sighs.

"Fine." She says and picks up the keys. "But if we get in a car crash this isn't all my fault." She says.

"Whatever." I mumble.

We make it home after what seems like forever.

"Dad's not here." Ella says. She is correct his car is not in the garage.

"You told him not to wait for us. Besides, he could still be at work or something." I say.

"It's almost eight." Ella says.

"Well you know how busy he is when it is around the holidays." I mutter.

I know I do. He would almost never be home around the holidays because of his job. Our Mom was really the heart and soul of Christmas. I wonder what he will want to do with us.

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

We go to our old rooms and drop our stuff down.

"I'm calling Mom!" Ella shouts from her room.

I nod not really caring.

I look down at my phone and see a text from Finnick.

 **Finnick** : _Got home safe and sound hope you do as well. I booked the tickets and we will be leaving the twenty-seventh and staying until the second. Hope that's okay. Call me if it's not or call just because you want too ;)_

I smile

 **Me** : _That's fine...I'm a little excited._

 **Finnick** \- _Just a little? I'm a bit insulted Annie._

 **Me** : _Sorry. Hey this means we get to spend the new year just you and me._

 **Finnick** : _I know. I can imagine it now._

I roll my eyes knowing the stupid grin he has on his face.

 **Me** : _don't be gross._

 **Finnick** : _Okay, Okay you're home now right?_

 **Me** : _Yup picked up Ella and everything._

 **Finnick** : _Nice_.

 **Me** : _I love you._

 **Finnick** : _I love you as well._

I hear the front door open and close.

"Annie? Ella?" I hear our Dad shout.

I set my phone down and Ella and I both head downstairs.

"Good my girls are home." He says and hugs each of us. "Especially you Annie I was worried."

"Well I'm all safe now." I say somewhat sarcastic. I'm still annoyed by how he is treating this apartment murder situation.

"I know." He says. "Now I was thinking we could do something nice tomorrow-"

"Dad we're seeing Mom tomorrow." Ella says softly.

"But you're staying here." He says offended.

I hope he didn't think that by staying here we wouldn't be seeing our Mom.

"Yeah but we already made plans with Mom. We are going to decorate her house." Ella says. We would always decorate the house as a family. It was fun. It still will be.

"Oh I see." He mutters. "Well you'll be home for dinner because I intend to take you out." He smiles.

"Okay." We both say.

"Good." He says.

We talk about how our semester. Ella talks about how she likes living on campus. I talk about my classes, job, and Finnick.

"Oh and Finnick and I are going skiing after Christmas." I say and Ella smiles.

"Oh. I see." He says. "Wasting all your money to spend with your boyfriend."

"Dad it's basically free. Finnick's grandparents have a cabin. We just have to pay for airfare. Which wasn't that expensive." I say defensively.

He sighs.

"You'll be here for New Years, correct?" He says.

"Well not really." I say.

"But, the traditions-"

"I think a lot of that will be changing this year anyways Dad." Ella says. "Just like when Carter moved out." She says.

"Indeed it will be." He says. HThe rest of the conversation is awkward until it is over.

Ella and I walk back upstairs. I go to my room and she bounces on my bed.

"He hates him." I mutter.

"Dad doesn't hate Finnick."

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm going to sleep." I say and kick her out of my room.

I look back at my phone and see Johanna has texted me.

 **Johanna** : _Winter break bitch!_

 **Me** : _Yeah woo!_

 **Johanna** : _So will I see you on break or was that just talk?_

 **Me** : _We didn't plan anything so it was just talk._

 **Johanna** _:(_

 **Me** : _Well if you would've said something sooner… and it's too late now because I have plans with Finnick._

 **Johanna** : _Romance plans? :)_

I roll my eyes.

 **Me** : _We are just going skiing._

 **Johanna** : _You're shit at that._

 **Me** : _I know but Finnick and I… in a cabin alone._

 **Johanna** : _You want to play house with Finnick Odair!_

 **Me** : _I've been sort of living with him since the incident outside my apartment._

 **Johanna** : _That doesn't count. He has a roommate and his roommate has a fuck buddy who comes around. Besides when you are alone at your romance cabin you won't have to worry about anyone walking in or anything._

I roll my eyes.

 **Me** : _Then Finnick and I have 'played house' whenever he stayed with me._

 **Johanna** : _but it will just be you two in a secluded area._

 **Me** : _whatever_.

 **Johanna** : _where are you right now?_

 **Me** : _in my bed._

 **Johanna** : _*rolls eyes*_ _I meant which parent. Also if this is how you sext with Finnick I need to teach you how to do better._

 **Me** : _My_ _Dad and I'm not sure how I feel about it either. And asking where I am isn't sexual._

 **Johanna** : _Whatever you need to tell yourself. And_ d _on't worry I'm sure everything will be fine with your Dad._

 **Me** : _This whole Christmas is just going to be weird, well, for me._

 **Johanna** : _just think about how you will get to go play house with Finnick._

 **Me** : _I guess._

 **Johanna** : _Besides since Finnick is graduating this year you should enjoy your 'vacation'._

I close my eyes and breathe in and out deeply. I've been thinking about this a lot. That Finnick will be graduating this year while I will be staying here for another year.

I'm just worried that after Finnick graduates we are going to part ways or break up. I don't want to get married at twenty one or still be in school. Even if Finnick did purpose after he graduated I honestly don't know what I would say. All I do know is that I don't want to say goodbye to him forever.

 **Me** : _You're right_

 **Johanna** : _I know I'm right. :D_

I place my phone down and sigh

There's only one thing I can say is for certain right now and that's, that this is going to be an interesting winter break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Alright, so we stay at Mom's for a few hours and then go to have dinner with Dad?" Ella asks as I drive us to our Mom's. We're going to decorate her house for Christmas. It's something we always do. Although this year she is going to have a fake tree. Our family would always go to a tree farm and chop down our Christmas tree. However things have changed. Lots of things have changed.

I groan.

"I don't want to go out to eat with Dad. He always picks some fancy place and complains about what we wear." I mutter.

"True, maybe he'll pick a chain restaurant this time." She says and smiles fakely.

I roll my eyes

"I wouldn't dream on it." I say as we pull into the parking lot.

As soon as we walk onto our Mom's porch she opens the door and hugs us.

"Girls." She says with glee. "Come in.

Come in." She says and ushers us inside.

It smells like cinnamon. I see she has all the Christmas boxes out and has the foe tree set up. There's also wrapping paper in the corner.

From looking at the boxes in her tiny living room it looks like she took all the Christmas stuff. Which doesn't surprise me. My Dad was involved with Christmas but I feel like he felt it was more of a chore than something fun.

"Looks nice Mom." Ella says.

"Thanks but, we have much work to do to make it look like a true Christmas tree." She says.

I smile.

My Mom doesn't look like myself or Ella. We look like our father, we both have dark hair and green eyes. Our Mother has blonde hair with blue eyes. Carter looks like our Mom.

"Yes." I agree.

"There's fresh hot apple cider on the stove." She smiles.

Ella runs off to get some while I stay with her.

"It's good to see you Annie. I was worried." She says and kisses my cheek.

"I'm fine Mom." I say.

"I know, but fine isn't always good enough." She says.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry. I am. Besides Finnick is looking out for me." I say and she smiles widely.

"Finnick takes care of you. He's a good one Annie."

"I think so too." I say.

"Do you have any other plans for your break?"

I nod.

"Finnick and I are going skiing. I won't be here for New Years." I say softly thinking how my Dad reacted.

"That sounds exciting." She says with glee. "You will be home for Christmas though, correct."

"I couldn't miss Christmas." I say and she smiles.

"No you couldn't."

"Alright, I got my apple cider let's hit it." Ella says coming back into the living room.

"Yes let's." Our Mom smiles.

She puts on the usual tree decorating music, it's mostly classic Christmas songs.

We decorate the tree and by the time we are finished I have glitter on my hands.

Ella is still tossing tinsel on the tree and smiling like a child.

"So when is Carter coming?" Ella asks.

"The twenty third." She says.

"Is it just Carter? Or is Tony coming as well." Ella asks.

"Just Carter sweetie." My Mom says with a smile.

"Okay." Ella says.

"Speaking of Carter, I have some of his presents I thought we could wrap them." She smiles.

It's almost six Ella and I might not have the time but, since our Dad didn't tell us when to come home we both agree.

"Snowman wrapping paper, not the green and red striped." Ella says.

"What's wrong with the red and green?" I ask.

"It's too blah." She says.

"Well I will make sure to wrap all of yours in this wrapping paper." I tease.

 _Ding_. _Blip_. I hear.

Ella and I both pull out our phones.

 **Dad** : _Come home please. We need to leave for dinner._

"Something wrong?" Our Mother says while finishing her complex bow. She probably spent five minutes on it.

"Dad wants us home. He's taking us out for dinner." Ella says in a deadpan voice.

"That sounds like fun." Our Mom says. She is trying to sound happy but the sadness is more prominent.

"Yeah if we just wear the right thing." I mumble.

"It will be fun and you get nice food." Our Mom says and kisses Ella's cheek. "I'll see you girls later, maybe soon so we can go Christmas shopping." She says.

We both nod. When we go back downstairs we see it has really been snowing.

"Look at all that snow." Ella says.

"Drive home safely. Call me when you get there." Our Mom says.

"But Mom-" Ella starts

"We'll be fine. We're just fifteen minutes away." I say.

"Annie is right Ella. Besides, she's the driver." My Mom says and then turns towards me. "But call me when you get home." She says and strokes my hair.

I nod.

Ella helps me clean off my car windows. It takes a couple minutes and even after that it is still coming down hard.

The car is nice and toasty when we get inside.

"I don't care where Dad is taking us I'm not wearing a dress in this weather." Ella says through clattering teeth.

I shrug.

"Maybe we can convince him to order in." I say but Ella scoffs. "Whatever." I say.

"What did you think of Mom's place?" Ella asks.

"It looks better than it did before." I say and Ella agrees. "She painted which made it better."

"Yeah and she seems happier too." Ella says.

"That's probably because we are here." I say.

"I was going to say Christmas but us being home could also be why." Ella says and I nod.

We drive in silence.

"I'm gonna say something we are both thinking but out of respect not voicing it." Ella says quickly.

"What?" I ask confused.

"That we like Mom more than Dad." She says.

"Aren't most girls closer to their Mothers, it's not that big of a shock." I say and make a left turn.

"Annie come on. You know what I mean."

I sigh deeply.

"You know we wouldn't be spending as much time with Dad if we weren't staying with him." Ella adds.

"It's not like he's ever home." I add.

She shakes her head with disagreement.

We pull into the garage and Ella texts Mom telling her we made it back alive.

When we enter the house I expect Dad to be telling us to get into our best attire but instead I see him in a hoodie and jeans.

"Good you're home." He says and comes towards us. "With the snow I was worried." He says.

"Well we're fine." Ella says.

"I decided we should just stay home and eat. I ordered Chinese. I got your standards, hopefully they haven't changed." He says.

"What's our standards?" Ella asks.

"For Annie orange chicken and dumplings. For you Ella, shrimp with lobster sauce and spring rolls. And for myself wonton soup and Szechuan beef. Is that alright?" He asks.

"Are we really that transparent?" I say.

"People's taste in food usually stays the same."

I smile.

"And I know you decorated your Mom's Christmas tree so I pulled out the disney movies. I know you girls like to watch them after tree decorating." He says with a smile.

"Well we do like watching them while tree decorating." Ella mumbles.

"Yeah but you can't say no to seeing Alice fall down that rabbit hole." I say.

"Or Cinderella loosing her slipper. Except if it's the bad live action ones." I say.

"I guess but, Disney messed up all the Grimm fairy tales. Cinderella's step sisters never cut off their toes so the slipper could fit in the Disney version." Ella says.

"It's directed at kids. I don't think they would allow mangled feet." I say as we head to the kitchen and our father starts one of the movies.

"Also what kind of name is Cinderella?" Ella asks.

"The made up kind." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Actually Ella, your Mom named you Ella because of how much she loved Cinderella." Our Dad says.

"Really?" Ella says shocked.

"Really." He smiles. "It was Cindy or Ella. I chose Ella." He says proudly.

"Cool." Ella says with a smile. "So did you name Annie, Annie because you liked singing orphans." Ella smiles.

Our Dad laughs softly.

"No. We just liked it." He says and smiles at me.

"Not as interesting." Ella says.

We eat and watch the movie. I like little moments like these.

* * *

"Annie come on!" I hear Ella shout.

"I'm coming. Keep your pants on." I say.

We are going to our Mom's to see Carter. His flight got in last night.

Christmas break hasn't been as bad as I originally thought it would be. Our parents seem to be getting along, for the most part, and Ella and I have been doing everything we usually do.

Although the conversation on what to do on Christmas Day hasn't come up yet. Ella and I were waiting for Carter to come home before making any plans. I'm surprised how quickly break has been going by. Christmas Eve is tomorrow.

I'm excited to be going skiing with Finnick soon. I've been looking forward to it for awhile. I started getting really excited when Finnick sent me a link of the cabin. I wouldn't say cabin, it's more of a house. His grandparents do rent it out to other people but that doesn't bother me. With how big this place is Peeta, Johanna, Katniss, and Madge could easily fit but, this is just a me and Finnick trip. I'm very excited about that.

"We're going don't worry." I shout and we get into the car.

We make it to our Mom's house shortly. She isn't home but Carter is. He's in the kitchen making something. He looks like our Mother a blonde hair and blue eyes type child.

"Carter." Ella says and goes to the kitchen to hug him.

"Ella." He says. "Annie." He says and nods at me

"Hi Carter." I say and hug him.

We catch up. Carter talks about the projects he is working on. He also talks about the house he is designing for him and his boyfriend.

"It's going to be finished soon." He says with an excited glint in his eyes

"Does it cost less because your making it?" I ask.

"I guess you could say that." Carter says.

"Enough on the catch up, let's get to Christmas Day." Ella says.

"What do you mean Christmas Day?" I ask.

"You know Mom and Dad aren't together anymore." Ella says.

"It won't be that different." Carter says.

"We have to figure out what event to do with what parent." She says.

"I'm with Carter, I don't think it will be that different." I say.

"Please, yes it will." Ella says.

"Not really. We still have to go to that stuffy fancy party Dad always throws for his family and work friends. Although that is Christmas Eve. We will probably have Christmas breakfast and open stockings with Dad. Then the rest of Christmas will be with Mom at her place." I say.

"It sounds good but-" She sighs. "Do we have to go to the party?" Ella asks.

"You two should still go to Dad's fancy dinner party-"

"Aren't you going?" Ella asks Carter angrily.

"You think I'm going to voluntarily go to that?" Carter smirks.

"You think we want to. We have to look all nice and stand around talking to those burning stuck up family members." Ella says.

"Well-"

"And we have to wear heels." Ella interrupts Carter.

"What?" Carter and I both say confused.

"We usually have to wear heels and we mostly stand around. It makes our feet hurt." Ella says.

"Well I can't attest to that." He says looking at her strangely. "But I'm not going because Dad asked me not to."

"Seriously?" Ella says.

"I haven't been to one of those things in years and I've always been in town when they are going on." He smiles.

"You mean he doesn't want you around Pop pop and Mimi." I say.

"Yes. They're crazy religious and old fashion. They'd shun you as well for having premarital sex." Carter says.

"Maybe we could just work that into a conversation even if it is a lie." Ella says.

"We aren't going to talk about that with our stuck up family members. We will just go and get it over with." I say.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. Dad only invited family to the fancy Christmas party so we could stay at home. We didn't get to watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ or make sugar cookies but it was still nice of him to do this. I'm surprised by how easily this is going. It could've been much worse. Then again maybe my Dad has finally stopped being so proud. Or he realized that he can't make us visit him.

"Merry Christmas girls!" Our father exclaims happily as we walk downstairs.

"Merry Christmas." We both say as I grab my car keys.

"Leaving already?" He asks.

"Yup we need to make it for breakfast at Mom's." Ella says. Our Mom told us she was going to be making special pancakes and we weren't going to tell her no.

"Alright." He says sadly. "I'll see you two later. Mimi and Pop pop are still here so I won't get lonely." He says.

"Bye." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Yeah bye." Ella says and we walk to the garage.

"You could try to be a little nicer." I tell Ella.

She shrugs.

"Whatever."

While eating the special Christmas pancakes I hear my phone go off.

 **Finnick** : _Merry Christmas!_ He also sent a photo of himself wearing a Santa hat. He is also snuggled up with his dog Pepper.

"What are you so happy about?" Carter asks.

"Finnick sent me a picture." I say and show him.

"Nice. You leave soon correct?" He asks and I nod.

"The plane leaves on the 27th. I have more packing to do."

"You didn't tell him the best part yet." Ella smirks.

"What's the best part then?" Carter asks with mock excitement.

"Finnick will be staying tomorrow night so they can go to the airport together." Ella says.

"You talked to your father about this, right, sweetie?" Our Mom asks. She like myself doesn't think he likes Finnick.

"I asked and he said yes." I say.

"Wait where is he sleeping? Surely not in the same bed as you. Especially with Mimi and Pop pop in the house" Ella smiles.

"He's not. You and I are sharing and Finnick gets my bed." I say.

"You're getting the floor then. We are too old to be sharing beds."

"You have a queen size bed. I can fit." I say.

"Whatever." She says.

Carter smiles.

"I won't get to see him this time then." Carter says

"Our flight is the next day you could and should come over to the house. You haven't even seen Dad." I say.

"Perhaps." He says.

Later in the afternoon we make popcorn balls and a green and red Christmas cake. By the time we finish presents our Mom says we should head out.

"Bye Mom. Merry Christmas." I say and hug her.

"Merry Christmas." She says and then hugs Ella.

"That reminds me. I got something for Dad." Carter says.

"Just bring it tomorrow that way you will have a reason to go over there, besides seeing Finnick." Ella says and Carter rolls her eyes.

"I think she's right Carter." Our Mom says.

"Alright." Carter says.

"See you guys later. If I don't see you before I leave Mom just remember I love you." I say and she smiles.

"I love you too sweetie." She says.

We get in the car.

"What do you think Carter got for Dad?" I ask Ella.

"Who knows. I just can't wait for tomorrow." Ella smiles.

"Why?" I ask.

"Carter and Finnick in the same room. I think Dad might explode, plus Mimi and Pop pop are there." Ella smiles.

It's no secret that our Dad isn't very close or approves of Carter's 'lifestyle' choices. Carter was the golden child until he told our parents he was gay. Carter and our father's relationship went downhill and sometimes I think it is still going downhill. However since Carter bought him a Christmas gift maybe things are starting to get better for them.

"You're so cruel." I say softly.

"Even you can't deny it will be like a soap opera." She says.

I sigh.

"It will be fine." I mutter.

"I can't wait." She says again and I roll my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Finnick** : _Just left, see you in two hours :)._

I look towards the clock that means Finnick will make it here around six right in time for dinner.

 **Me** : _I can't wait!_

 **Finnick** : _good I'm_ glad

I stop texting him so he can drive in peace. Well drive without texting, I know he will have the radio blasting.

"Who are you texting over there Annie?" Ella asks in the chair across from me. We are in the living room with our Grandparents and Dad. We are mostly just talking. Or listening to our Grandparents stories and some offensive comments.

"Finnick. He'll be here in a few hours." I say looking at my Dad and he nods.

"Who's Finnick?" My grandmother asks.

"Remember Mimi that's my boyfriend." I tell her. She has been told this more than once. She probably doesn't consider it important enough to remember.

"Oh right. The marine biology boy Rick told us about." She says and smiles at our Dad.

"What kind of job can you get with that?" My grandfather says.

"He wants to study animals. He actually went to Hawaii for an internship. A very competitive one might I add." I say. My Dad must have told them things he doesn't like about Finnick.

"Besides Pop Pop Finnick is really smart." Ella adds.

"I think I will be the judge of that." He says.

"Why don't I get you and Mimi some more chef juice." I say and take their wine classes. Chef juice is what they called it when we were kids and they still call it that.

"Thank you Annabell." Mimi says.

I head to the kitchen and Ella follows.

"I don't think getting them drunk is the best idea. They can become more offensive." Ella says and looks towards the living room.

"I'm not trying to get them drunk. I was just trying to leave the room."

"Well… you told Finnick they would be here, right?" She asks.

"Not really. I figured Finnick would be here later so they would be asleep."

"So you didn't think to tell your boyfriend your slightly racist, sexist, and old fashion grandparents were going to be here." She says.

"They aren't really racist they just sometimes make a joke that is very inappropriate." I say.

"Well I don't think Finnick will be on their good side. It sounds like Dad undersold Finnick a lot." Ella says.

"You probably should lay off the wine after this _Annabell_." Ella says with a smirk. That is my pet name for my grandparents.

"You don't even have a pet name." I say starting to walk back to the living room.

"Well they changed Carter's to something offensive." I say.

"Really what?" She asks.

"Here you go Mimi and Pop." I say so I don't have to answer the question. I give them their wine glasses back.

"Oh thank you dear." Mimi says.

"Now Ella, we heard about Annie's boyfriend what about yours?" Mimi asks.

"Oh I don't have one." Ella says.

"What? Oh Rick she's going to die alone." Mimi says looking at our Dad.

"Mimi I'm not going to die alone-" Ella starts

"No one will be able to provide for you." Mimi says.

"I can be an independent woman Mimi." She defends.

"No, you need a man to protect you." She scolds.

"Yeah just in case someone gets murdered outside my apartment." Ella mumbles although they didn't hear her. The wonders of having bad hearing.

"You're not like your brother are you, attracted to girls?"

"No." Ella mumbles.

"Good one-"

"Carter might be coming over later Mom." Dad interrupts.

"I'll make sure not to touch anything he does. Can't catch that disease." She says.

"Mother-" Dad interjects. Our Dad isn't like his parents, thank god. He might not like the fact that Carter is gay but Dad doesn't say Carter has a disease. When Mimi and Pop Pop found out Carter was gay they said his soul would forever be engulfed in flames. Carter isn't religious but still it's bad.

"Silence." Mimi says.

"Finnick and Annie are going skiing." Ella says changing the subject.

"Where?" Pop Pop asks.

"Aspen, Colorado." I say.

"Oh it's really beautiful there. I know you like hiking. You should give it a try out there when you aren't skiing." He says with a smile.

I like my grandfather a lot better than grandmother.

"I'll take it into consideration but Finnick isn't the biggest hiking fan." I smile.

"Who else are you going with?" Mimi asks.

"Just Finnick. His grandparents own the cabin."

"That sounds like fun." Pop Pop says.

"You won't give into the sins there will you Annie, because I've heard things about that place and you don't want to burn for all eternity." Mimi says.

"No I won't sin. I'm saving myself until my wedding day." I say Ella laughs but covers it with a cough.

"You know I think I need to do some more packing. Don't want to forget anything." I say and stand up.

"You're right you don't." Mimi says.

I smile.

"Besides we can focus on what is wrong with your sister for not have a boyfriend." Mimi adds.

"Yes." I say and smile.

"Don't leave me here with them." I hear Ella whisper as I walk past.

I pull out my phone when I am in my bedroom.

I hear it ring and ring until Finnick answers.

I can hear the _Red Hot Chili_ peppers playing loudly. It suddenly goes away.

"Finnick." I say.

"I didn't get lost if that is why you're calling." He says and I can hear a smile.

"No, you shouldn't be here for like another hour." I say.

"Then what's up?" He asks.

"I forgot to tell you something." I say.

"You're not backing out are you? Because those tickets were nonrefundable." He says.

"No I'm not. I forgot to tell you my Grandparents will be here." I say

"Oh. That's fine, I'm quite the charmer." He says.

"I know you are." I smile. "But, they're like really old fashion and sexist and homophobic and slightly racist."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Finnick says.

"You sure?" I ask

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm Finnick Odair I can do anything."

I smile but then think of something.

"Finnick you probably shouldn't talk about your Mom."

"Why? She's fine." He says.

"Well, she not married." I say.

"She was when I was born and then her husband disappeared in the middle of the night with a one month old baby." Finnick says slightly angry.

"Well just say they got divorced which really isn't a lie and their opinions of that has changed since their perfect son is getting one."

"I don't know Annie." He says.

"Fine but you'll get to sent to hell and burn forever and Mimi will probably curse your Mother. I say.

"I can live with that." He says and it's silent. "I got a card from him." Finnick says.

"From whom?" I ask.

"My Dad." He says.

"Shut the fuck up. You haven't heard from him for almost twenty two years and now he wants to talk." I say.

"I know." He says.

"What did it say?" I ask.

"I don't know. I burnt it." He says.

"What did your Mom say?" I ask.

"She doesn't know." I say.

"Interesting." I say not knowing what to say.

"Yeah so any subjects that I should really stay away from?" He asks changing the subject.

"You shouldn't kiss me in front of Mimi, that would count as sinning." I say.

"Mimi?" He asks. "Is that what you call your Grandmother."

"Yes." I say.

"It's cute." He teases.

"Shut up." I say.

"I will not." He says. "Okay I should get off. I need to focus."

"By that you mean listen to the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_?"

"Correct." He says.

"Okay. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. See ya soon." He says and hangs up.

I hear footsteps.

"I'm hear to help you pack." Ella says annoyed.

"I see." I say.

"I also texted Carter that Mimi was on her worst behavior today."

"Did you know you could go to hell for not getting married." Ella says.

"Pretty sure that's not true." I say.

"I know. Even if we're kicking it Old Testament." She says. "I don't know if Carter is even going to come. Especially since I told him Mimi said she might catch a disease."

"How does someone get like that." I say.

"They grew up in a different time."

"Mom's parents aren't like that." I say.

"At least Dad isn't as bad as them." She says and I nod.

"So Finnick?" She smiles.

"I called him." I say. "Hey I got a question for you."

"Alright." She says.

"If your long lost Dad sent you a letter you'd open it right?" I ask.

"How long lost we talking?" She asks.

"Your whole life." I say.

"Why did he leave?" She asks.

"You don't know why but he left when you were a baby and left your Mom alone with not that much financial support."

"It sounds like you know the answer." She says.

"Wouldn't you be curious?" I ask.

"Yeah but for an asshole like that I wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt."

"What if like… he's dying?"

"When a long lost person is dying they usually find the person. They don't send a card." She looks at me strangely. "Why are you asking anyways?"

"No reason." I say. I think it's too personal for her to know it's about Finnick.

"Well… cool." She looks around my room. "You sure you want Finnick to see all this crap in your room." She asks.

"Yeah, this room doesn't look that different from my apartment."

"Aren't you worried that he will go through your things?" She asks.

"No. Besides even if he did look at my panties he's already seen the live show." I say knowing that is what she's thinking.

"Look at you saying dirty stuff." She says.

"That felt wrong coming out of my mouth." I say.

She smiles.

"Let me help you do last minute packing." She says.

"I don't really need to."

"Yes you do. Everyone always forgets something and I will make sure you don't." She smiles.

* * *

hear the doorbell go off.

"Finnick." I say looking at Ella.

"It could be Carter." She says and we look out the window.

"Nope it's Finnick with his crappy Honda Civic." Ella says.

I hurry downstairs. I don't want the first thing for him to see is Mimi making some offense remark.

I get to the door first and open it.

"Hi." I say smiling at Finnick.

"Hey." He says and leans in to kiss me.

"Remember no kissing." I whisper.

"Is hugging alright?" He teases.

"I don't know." I say.

"Let's find out then." He says and hugs me.

I lean my head against his chest and close my eyes.

"I missed you." I whisper surprising myself. I haven't been away from him that long.

"I missed you too." He says.

"Now get in here." I say and let go of him.

"It's not Carter it's Annie's boyfriend. Finnick" Mimi says.

"You must be Annie's grandmother. It's nice to meet you." He says and holds out his hand but she doesn't take it.

"Your face is too symmetrical." She says bothered.

"Oh I-"

"You just want to sin with Annabell."

"Oh no. Mrs. Cresta I love Annie for who she is." Finnick says confused.

"All pretty boys just want to sin with girls."

"Mother I think you should be nice.

We don't want to scare him." My Dad says.

"He's good looking which means he's stupid that's why he's studying some marine life." She says.

"Mimi why don't we go to the kitchen we have that nice cake you like." Ella says and they go away.

"Thanks for the warning." Finnick mumbles.

"Don't worry Finnick she's offensive to everyone." I hear my Dad say.

"I see." Finnick says.

"It's nice to see you." My Dad says.

"You as well Rick." Finnick says.

"I'm glad you're looking out for Annie."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else. Finnick says smiling at me.

I go to the family room and see Pop Pop sitting and reading.

"Pop Pop." I say and rub his shoulder."

"Annie. Is this Finnick?" He asks looking up at us.

"Yes." Finnick answers.

"It's nice to meet you. Annie speaks very highly of you." He says.

"Thanks." Finnick says confused.

"The name is Harvey and don't worry about what Alice says. She's quite nice really." He says.

"I'll keep that in mind." Finnick says.

"Annie says you're leaving for Aspen tomorrow."

"Yes that's true." Finnick says nervously.

"It's really beautiful out there. I know you're mostly going to ski but there are nice hiking spots. I went hiking there when I was around your age." Pop Pop says.

"Annie likes hiking maybe we will go." Finnick says nicely.

"Yes. You should take lots of pictures even if you don't go hiking. It really is a beautiful place." He says.

Finnick nods.

"My grandparents cabin is right in the middle of nature. It's really something." Finnick says.

"It sounds nice." He says. "Annie, I never did get to give you your Christmas present."

"Pop Pop you don't need to give me money." I say.

"That's what grandparents are for." He smiles. "I'll get it for you before you leave." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you." I say.

"If you'll excuse me I want to talk with you brother." He says Finnick and I both turn towards the kitchen and see Carter in the kitchen holding some Christmas presents.

"Don't touch me!" I hear Mimi shouts. "I don't want to catch what _you_ have."

"I'll just set your present down here them."

"I don't want it." She says.

"Your Grandpa is nice at least." Finnick whispers.

I smile.

"Yes." I say.

"Does your Grandma really think I'm good looking." He smiles.

"Yes but then she thinks your dumb as rocks."

He laughs and leans in closer.

"Oh by the way despite what your grandma said about sinning."

"What?" I ask.

"We are going to sin at the cabin."

I roll my eyes and back away slightly.

"You haven't even seen the Christmas present I got for you." I whisper back.

"You got me something dirty?" He asks.

I laugh.

"Not really but it's fun to tease." I say and he laughs.

"I'll give you my present at the cabin." Finnick whispers in my ear.

"Is it dirty?" I whisper.

"Depends on what you think of it." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Better be careful that might be considered sinning." Carter says and sits next to Finnick.

"Hi Carter. It's nice to see you again." Finnick says.

"Same to you." Carter looks towards me. "Is it me or has Mimi gotten worse?" He asks.

"I was thinking the same thing. Although she isn't crazy enough to go into a home." I say.

"Finnick you shouldn't touch him you might get the disease as well. Then Carter will be responsible for breaking Annie's heart. Even though you are stupid." Mimi says.

"You can sit next to me Carter." I say.

"So Mimi how have you been? Knitting anything recently?" Carter asks because Mimi always gives us knitted things as presents. Although, this year she didn't.

"My arthritis has been acting up so thank you for asking." She says snarky.

"Sorry to hear about that." Carter says.

"Finnick!" Ella says with glee and sits next to him. "It's nice to see you. I've heard you've been taking good care of Annie." She smiles.

"Don't be so fooled by his good looking nature Ella, that means he's stupid and likes to sin with all the girls."

"Mimi why don't you take a nap." Ella says.

"I'm not tired at all." Mimi snaps.

"What are we talking about?" Our Dad says and comes into the room.

"How good looking Annie's boyfriend is." Ella says with sarcasm.

"Ah. Mother did you know Carter is building his own house to live in. From the pictures I've seen it looks very nice." Our Dad says trying to change the subject.

Mimi doesn't say anything she is just looking at Finnick.

"Why don't we help for dinner." I say and take Finnick's hand and drag him to the kitchen.

"Chop those." I say and hand Finnick a knife.

"I never thought I could get offended when someone called me good looking." Finnick smiles.

"Well I like it and you're not stupid." I say and kiss his cheek.

"I know I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than you." He says and I smile.

"Ha ha." I say and roll my eyes. We chop vegetables in silence. "Do you want some chef juice?" I ask.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Wine. Our parents called it that when we were younger so we wouldn't drink it because only chef's could drink it. But now out of habit we still call it that." I say.

He nods.

"Sure." He says.

"White or red?" I ask.

"Which ever is open."

"They both are."

"Red then." He says and I pour some for both of us.

It becomes hectic as we all try to ignore Mimi's offensive comments as we plow through dinner.

"I'm going to sleep." Mimi says at nine.

"I'm going to go as well." Carter says.

"What?! Mimi just went to sleep."

Ella says confused.

"I know but I don't want to leave Mom alone for so long." Carter says and stands up.

"Okay see you later." Ella says.

"We love you." I say.

"Good to see you again Finnick."

* * *

"Here let me show you to your room." I say to Finnick when everyone else has gone to sleep.

"Am I going to see the room where _the_ Annie Cresta grew up in."

"Yes." I say and head inside my room. "Is it everything you hoped it would be?" I tease.

"Better." He says and closes the door.

"I'm not supposed to close the door when I have a boy in my room." I tease.

"Everyone else is asleep. Besides, I won't do anything except this." He says and kisses me and not just a peck on the lips. It's a really passionate kiss. One of those kisses that leave me wanting more.

I break away and lean my forehead against his.

"You can't kiss me like that." I whisper.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because it makes me want more." I say and kiss his cheek. He smiles.

"I'll remember that."

"You should." I say and stand up to leave.

"We'll leave right after breakfast." He says and I nods.

"Set your phone alarm." I say.

"You too." He says.

"Goodnight." I say and kiss Finnick lightly.

"Goodnight." He says. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say and walk towards Ella's room.

I open her room and sit next to her.

"That could've been worse." Ella says.

"It could've been better. I didn't think Mimi would be that bad." I say.

"I know. I wonder if he is like that around Pop Pop all the time." She says.

"God I hope not." I whisper.

"Yeah well I know you're going to sleep so I'll turn off the lights." She says as I lie down next to her.

"If I'm gone before you wake up this is goodbye." I say.

"You're not dying. I'll see you again." She says.

"I know I will." I say.

Driving to the airport and going through TSA seemed to take forever and they almost didn't let me take my carry on. I don't fly much but I can see why people find it annoying.

"Here we are." Finnick says as we get onto the plane.

"I get the aisle seat." I say.

"I don't want the middle we could end up sitting next to some weirdo." Finnick complains.

"You're a big strong man you can handle it." I say and he rolls his eyes. "Besides you're still tired you'll fall asleep quickly."

He nods and takes the middle seat like a gentleman. The person who gets the window seat is just a business person who is wearing a suit. They aren't overtaking there side of the seat. I don't think they will give us any problems.

The flight goes by quickly, it wasn't even that long.

"Here we go." Finnick says. He already set up a rental car.

"How long is the drive?" I ask.

"Probably an hour to the cabin."

"Yay!" I say.

"We probably won't go skiing today, just unpacking and grocery shopping." Finnick says.

"I figured." I say.

When we finally get to the cabin I see it is beautiful. The backyard is mostly a forest and mountainous so Finnick and I could just walk around and go hiking there. The front of the house has lots of windows so we can see the nature. There's also an outside deck with a hot tub.

The house is very spacious and has six bedrooms. Finnick and I will have lots of room to just chill out and do whatever and the house is only a few minutes from the slopes.

"It's so beautiful here." I say.

"It is." Finnick says as we drop off our stuff at the house.

"Which bedroom do you want?" I ask.

"The one on the main floor." He says and I nod. The bedroom is big. It has a kind size bed, a decent size closet, and a television.

There's also the bathroom with a shower and a bath jacuzzi.

"This is a nice place." I say.

"I know." He says and kisses me. "Now let's go grocery shopping so we can get back to the house and have fun." Finnick smiles and kisses my cheek.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind mister?" I ask as he leads us back to the car.

"The really fun kind." He says and I blush.

 **A/N: Hello everybody! Just wanted to say I wasn't trying to offend anyone with the Mimi character. I had a friend who had a grandmother like that. I do share the same views Mimi does. It was just showing that some people are well… you know. Thanks for reading again sorry if I offended you.**

 **-Susan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

After grocery shopping Finnick and I come 'home'. We got the lay of the land while we were out. The slopes are only a few minutes away and there are some hiking trails close by as well.

It looked like there were fancy restaurants but Finnick and I will not be going to those, that's why we went grocery shopping for the week. Although Finnick didn't seem to understand the concept of buying for only one week. He wanted almost everything in the store.

"I dunno Annie. I think we could've gotten more stuff." He whines.

I roll my eyes.

"We can always go back." I say and put the chips on top of the fridge. I look at the clock. I forgot about the time change so we still could go skiing today. "It's still pretty early, we could still go skiing if you wanted."

Finnick shakes his head.

"Nah. I'm not up to it. I mean with the traveling and the time difference." He says with sarcasm.

"Finnick it's like a few hours behind." I say.

He rolls his eyes.

"I know." He kisses me. "But remember, I promised to be sinful." He says and kisses me just the way I like.

"How sinful is sinful?" I whisper in his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Finnick smirks and kisses me again. "You should take this off." Finnick says and runs his hands over my forearms.

"Usually you're more subtle than that." I say.

He rolls his eyes.

"I meant so we could go on the outside deck."

I roll my eyes.

"You mean the hot tub." I say.

"Well, yeah." He says and kisses my cheek again.

"It's a good thing you told me about the hot tub ahead of time because I wouldn't go in my underwear." I say.

"You could just wear nothing at all." He smiles.

"No thanks." I say with a smirk and get changed into my bikini that is navy blue. I put my hair up too. I don't want it to get that wet. Although I know Finnick's intentions so it might get wet anyways.

I see Finnick is already outside. He's messing around with something.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask as I step outside.

"Trying to get the music on." He says.

"Oh." I say looking up at the speakers.

I get in the hot tub not caring. It's nice and warm. The perfect temperature because my feet got all tingly as soon as I got in.

Finnick gets music to play. It's just a radio station. Neither of us brought our speakers or the right type of cords.

"Better." Finnick smiles and sits next to me.

"It really is nice out here." I say looking at the forest and mountainous area.

"Better than West Virginia." Finnick adds. "We also get to sleep indoors." Finnick adds. He doesn't like camping much.

"They're both beautiful." I say and lean against the back and close my eyes. "So tomorrow we hit the slopes?" I ask.

"Of course. We are here to ski." He says and kisses my cheek.

Finnick leans in and kisses me softly.

"I thought we were here to chill out as well." I say.

Finnick smiles.

"Yes we are." He says and kisses my neck.

The water splashes onto the deck as our kisses and touches become more aggressive.

I can feel Finnick's hands run up and down my back until they stop at the bikini string holding it all together.

I kiss his neck and he sighs.

I can feel Finnick's arousal as I straddle his lap. He kisses me passionately and moves his hands into my hair. I notice he is undoing the pony tail.

He breaks away once my hair is down.

"Much better." He says. His hands untie the back of my bikini and then around the neck.

Finnick sets the top down and cradles my face in both hands.

"You're beautiful." He says and rubs his fingers through my hair.

I kiss him as a response. I still don't know how to respond to that complement. Saying thank you doesn't seem good enough.

My hair is starting to get wet. Mostly because Finnick is running his fingers through it but also because the kissing and touching is getting more aggressive.

More water starts to splash out onto the deck. I start to feel lightheaded but in a good way.

I also realize we are still outside.

"I think we should go inside." I say and kiss his cheek.

The cabin is in a secluded area so the chances of someone catching us are small but I don't want to get caught. Just thinking of someone doing that embarrasses me to the point of sainthood.

"I don't think anyone is around." He whispers and kisses me again.

"Finnick." I say and kiss his cheek.

He smiles and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Okay." He says. He stands up and drags me with him kissing on the way.

We fall through the door clumsily and end up going to the first floor bedroom.

I lie on the bed and Finnick unties the bikini bottom which he throws to the floor. He smiles and starts kissing me down down down.

I fall back onto the bed with a sigh. Finnick opens my legs wider so

I can't close them while receiving oral sex.

I was so embarrassed the first few times Finnick did this. Mostly because nobody ever did before. I'm not a prude but the only other guy I've been with never seemed interested. The first time Finnick did it I told him to stop but by the third time it felt so good that I didn't care. Besides, I know Finnick likes doing it.

Finnick and I never have had that talk where you say how many sexual partners you've had. I know Finnick has been with a fair few from how well he knows what to do.

Finnick knows I was at least with one other person because he did ask if I was a virgin before we really did anything. He didn't believe me when I told him I wasn't. Probably because I was intrigued with some of the things Finnick initiated. I'm not a prude, I've just only been with one other person. I'm inexperienced. While Finnick is not and it is painfully obvious sometimes when he talks about doing something.

I don't think we are adventures in bed but I wouldn't say we are vanilla either. Although when we do, do something 'adventurous' that can cause it to be a little awkward after because it might be bad. But from experimenting we know what things are 'out of bounds' spanking and demeaning names are out. I don't like anything too intense or BDSMy. Which was never really a problem because Finnick never seemed too interested in it anyways.

Although I have heard far too much about the subject from Johanna and that terrible _Fifty Shades of Gray_. Katniss as well, I've seen her bring and leave with strange 'toys' from Finnick's apartment. I wish I wouldn't get embarrassed as easily as them.

I think Finnick had a partner who was into BDSM though. I do like being blindfolded or tied up, somehow that turns me on. Although that is rarely used, maybe that is why.

When I'm practically chanting Finnick's name he stops.

"Finnick." I whimper.

"So demanding." He whispers and kisses my neck.

"Then take your pants off." I say softly.

Finnick smiles and kisses me again.

"I love it when you're so forward." He whispers in my ear.

I smile even though I can feel myself blushing.

"No more teasing." Finnick says after I have stroked him a few times.

"Okay." I say in a taunting voice.

Finnick kisses me. He puts my hands over my head and kisses me furiously. Then I can feel him. Finnick eventually let's go of my hands and I instinctively wrap my arms around his back.

* * *

Finnick rolls off me.

"Top ten easily." Finnick finally says breaking the silence. He is still a little breathless.

"Top what?" I ask.

"It's in the top ten times."

"You have a top ten?" I smirk.

"Yes. But this time could just because we are at a romantic vacation house in Aspen." He says and kisses me.

I nod.

"We are so just eating microwave pizza for dinner." I say and Finnick chuckles.

* * *

"Don't slip." Finnick says as I walk up the steps. My boots still have snow on them from skiing.

"Shut up." I say because we went skiing and I fell down a couple times.

"I don't want you to fall down again." Finnick says and takes my hand. He then unlocks the door. "If I would've known how bad you were I would've suggested going somewhere else." Finnick says and kisses my cheek.

"Hardy har har." I say. "I like it here. It's relaxing, we should come here every year." I say and take my ski gear off.

Finnick starts making a fire.

"You like it here for other reasons." Finnick says and wiggles his eyebrows as I sit in front of the fire.

I roll my eyes.

"I get to be alone with you." I say.

"I'm well aware." He says and walks towards the kitchen.

"Finnick I'm being serious."

"As am I, get your mind out of the gutter."

I smile.

"Now stay there and put on a movie because I'm going to make you dinner." He says.

"Are you really capable of that?" I ask because he set dinner on fire the other night.

"I've learned a few things from Peeta." He says.

"Well almost burning the house wasn't one." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I overestimated how strong the heat was for the oven."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." I say and reach for the television remote. I turn it on but there is nothing good on. I already looked through the few movies they have here and they aren't very good choices.

"Your grandparents don't really have much for entertainment." I say.

"We stayed up till almost three a.m playing scrabble."

"I still say you cheated. There's no way you can get away with using Q on a triple word score. Twice."

"I'm just more eloquent than you." He says.

"I'm the English major." I say with a smile.

"That doesn't mean you're the best. I want another challenge." I say.

"No I don't like this competitive side." He says.

I sigh and play with the radio instead.

"Okay, it's all in the oven." Finnick says after awhile.

He comes towards me and reaches out his hand. I look up at him strangely.

"Dance with me." He says.

"Okay but this isn't really that kind of music." I say and he pulls me up.

"It doesn't matter." He says and kisses me softly."How are we liking the trip?" He asks and spins me around.

"It's perfect." I say. "I can't believe we have to leave in two days."

He nods.

"We could come back next year. It could be an annual thing.

If we do come back though we should bring more people next time." He says.

"Maybe." I say. Finnick and I sway for a bit.

"I think this is the first time we've ever danced like this." He says. He's correct. The only type of 'dancing' we have done is at a club.

"Probably. Sometimes I think first dances at weddings is the bride and grooms' first dance ever." I say.

"Well we have danced now but, we don't have a song." Finnick smiles.

I nod.

"How about the next song that plays is our song." I say.

"What if it's something really dirty?" Finnick smiles.

"Then it's something really dirty." I mumble.

"Okay. I like this game." Finnick smiles.

We wait for the next song to play. It takes awhile because at that moment they play commercials. A Taco Bell commercial played and it had music so Finnick declared that a Taco Bell anthem was now our song.

 _The next song is by Ellie Goulding._

I sigh.

"What?" He asks.

"It's going to be that _Fifty Shades of Gray_ song." I say.

"That means we can do weird sex stuff." Finnick says.

"Ew no." I say.

"I'm kidding." He says and kisses my cheek.

"I know." I say.

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside._ _I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

"I thought this was an Elton John song?" I say.

"Must be a cover." Finnick says.

 _My gift is my song and this ones for you. You can tell everybody that this is your song. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the_ world _._

The song ends.

"Good thing it was a romantic song." Finnick says.

The next song that plays is _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard.

"This was almost our song. A song about a stripper." Finnick smiles and a timer goes off.

"That would've made an interesting story though. Although having that as our first dance song would be embarrassing."

"Probably but, this song will need to play after our first dance song." He says and I smile.

"Finnick?" I say.

"Yeah?" He says and starts chopping vegetables.

"You don't think of stuff like that… do you?" I ask.

"What?"

"Weddings... or if _we_ got married." I say.

"Not really." He smiles.

"You didn't take me up here to propose did you?" I ask.

"No." He laughs. "I know you don't want to get married or engaged while you're still in school."

I nod.

"Good." I say.

"I can wait for you though Annie. You'll be mine."

He kisses me.

"Forever." He whispers.

I smile.

"Now sit down my dear while I serve you dinner." He says.

His phone starts to go off.

"Check who that is please." He says.

I pick up his phone.

"It's an unknown number."

"Don't answer it." He says and I decline the call. "Thanks, I've been getting those a lot recently." He says and starts to put the chicken on the plate.

"Why don't you answer?" I ask.

"Because I figure, if they really want me they will leave a message." He says.

"Probably just a salesperson." I say.

He nods and finishes putting the food on the plate. He did it all fancy.

"This better taste as good as it looks." I say.

"Don't worry. It will taste better." He says and kisses me.

 **A/N: Annie and Finnck's song is** ** _Your Song_** **the cover version by Ellie Goulding. Thanks for reading! And there might be a reason Finnick is getting those unknown calls. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"School sucks." Johanna says and plops down next to me.

"We've been back for like a week." I smirk.

"Break wasn't long enough." She stretches.

I shake my head and smile.

I'm currently at Johanna's apartment. I'm hanging with her and Katniss before the semester starts to get hard or actually starts. Right now it is what I like to call syllabus week.

"How was yours anyways?" I ask Johanna.

"Nice and boring." She says.

"And you Katniss?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"My Dad died around this time and my Mom doesn't handle it well."

I nod.

"Yeah but she did hear from Peeta _all_ break." Johanna smiles.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Well Peeta is nice and cares about me." Katniss says in a strange tone of voice.

"That boy is in love with you." Johanna says.

Katniss picks at a loose strand on her jeans.

"Annie back me up. Peeta loves Katniss, real or not real?" Johanna says.

"I don't Johanna." Katniss growls.

"But Peeta loves you. Tell me I'm wrong?" Johanna says with a smirk and arched eyebrow.

"We're just in different places in the relationship." Katniss mumbles.

"See Gale over break?" She asks.

"Of course. He's my friend." Katniss glares.

Johanna nods.

"How was your break Annie?" Katniss asks me taking the heat off her.

"It was nice, nicer than I though. My parents are going through a divorce." I say and she nods.

"You didn't tell her the best part of your break." Johanna smirks.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"Finnick and I went skiing." I say.

"That's sounds fun." Katniss says.

"It really was. I'm a terrible skier but Finnick and I got to be alone in a cabin. It was nice." I say.

Johanna nods.

"Are you staying with Finnick and Peeta again?" Katniss asks. Of course she would ask, she stays over at their apartment a lot.

I shrug.

"They haven't caught the killer yet but I don't think they will." I say.

"And that creepy drug dealer guy?" Johanna asks.

"I think he was just a creepy drug dealer." I say. "Besides I miss living by myself. Even though Finnick is graduating this year-"

"You want alone time before he asks you to marry him?" Johanna smirks.

"He isn't going to ask anytime soon." I say.

"Okay." Johanna says and rolls her eyes. "Anyways, we are throwing a welcome back to school party." Johanna says and Katniss nods.

"You and Finnick should come." Katniss smiles.

"And Peeta?" I ask.

"I'll talk to him." Katniss says.

Johanna shoots me a glance and I just shrug.

Katniss' phone goes off and she smiles.

"Peeta?" Johanna asks and reaches for her phone.

"Maybe." Katniss says and sticks out her tongue.

"I'm actually gonna go over there." Katniss says.

"I'll go with you. I told Finnick I would after hanging out with you." I say and stand up.

"I see I'm lower priority." Johanna teases.

"Yeah well they offer us stuff you can't." Katniss says and Johanna rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later then. And if you aren't coming home text me Katniss." Johanna says.

"I will." She says and we leave.

"Where are you going?" She asks because I'm heading in the opposite direction of Finnick and Peeta's.

"I parked over here." I say and motion towards my car. "It was the closest spot open." I say. It isn't far away but it's not in front of their apartment.

She nods.

"I forgot you drove here." She says.

"Let's get in." I say and we do. The drive is less than a minute. I park next to Finnick's car and we head up.

I use the key Finnick gave me and open the door.

"Hey Annie." Peeta says. "Katniss." He says with a smile.

"Peeta. I wanted to talk to you." Katniss says.

"We can go to my room." Peeta says and they leave.

"What the hell was that about?" Finnick asks smiling. I wonder if he knows.

"I dunno." I say.

"It sounds like she is going to dump him." Finnick says sadly.

I shrug.

"Maybe." I say.

Finnick leans in and kisses me.

"I noticed you haven't unpacked here." Finnick says.

"I was thinking it was okay to go back to my place." I say.

Finnick nods.

"Maybe. I don't think anything happened over break." He says.

His phone starts ringing.

He looks at it and rolls his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Unknown caller again. I've gotten calls like that all break." He says.

"You ever consider answering it?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"They would leave a message if they cared enough."

"Well maybe it's some salesperson who isn't going to stop calling until you answer it." I say.

"That could be the plot of a terrible scary movie."

I roll my eyes.

"You doing anything this weekend?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No why?" He asks.

"Johanna is throwing a welcome back to school party."

"That sounds like fun." Finnick says with a smile.

* * *

Finnick was right, the back to school party was fun. Neither of us drank much but we got to see all of our friends again. Some of the seniors were celebrating their last first week ever.

I thought about Finnick and how this is Finnick's last semester of school. Possibly forever.

"Hey Annie." Peeta says to me. We share an art class this semester.

"Hi Peeta." I say and sit next to him.

The lecture starts and we both listen.

This class isn't boring but the professor can drone on and on.

By the time class is over it is dark out and raining hard.

I sigh.

I have to walk home in the pouring raining or I could stay in this building for awhile but I would rather go home than wait it out.

"Just come back to the apartment." Peeta says.

I smile weakly.

"Thanks." I say and we run back to their apartment.

When we get back I'm freezing and soaked.

I go to Finnick's room to change. I still have some of my clothes here. I get into them and put my hair up.

I walk back out to the main room. Finnick isn't home so he must be at work.

 _I'll leave as soon as the rain lets up_. I think to myself.

The front door opens and Finnick is soaked. It is still pouring out.

"Annie?" He says confused and happy.

"That's me." I say and smile. I walk over and kiss him. "Peeta said I could come back after our class."

"I wouldn't want you to walk home in the rain." Finnick says and kisses my cheek.

I nod.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asks.

I bob my head back and forth considering it.

"Yes please." I say and Finnick smiles.

"Do you care if I stay?" He asks but I can tell he knows the answer.

"Of course." I say.

Finnick lets Peeta know we leave.

* * *

The next day I end up slipping and sliding on my feet. My rain/snow boots aren't being very helpful today.

I go on campus to tutor and then have lunch with Finnick.

"I hate this weather." I say and Finnick smiles.

"Yeah I'm not fond of it either. It wreaks havoc on my hair." He teases.

"Ha. Ha." I say. "I meant because I keep almost falling down."

"That's only because you live further away from campus."

I sigh.

"It's supposed to rain all week. You could just stay with me." Finnick offers.

"I have a car Finnick." I say and smile.

"I know." He says. "But I'm fairly busy this semester since it is the last one." He kisses my cheek. "So it wouldn't hurt if I saw you more." He says.

"I guess." I mumble.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You're graduating this year. I'm gonna miss you." I whisper.

"Don't worry about that now. Besides, I have some things to set up or work out for post grad."

"Like what?" I ask.

"I want a job." He says and I nod.

"Well that's a good boy." I say and kiss him.

"So? I don't think I'll have time to see you a lot next week anyways. But if I come home to you." He smiles.

"Okay but I'm going to need to get some things from my house." I say.

Finnick takes drives me back to my place.

"I'll see you soon." I tell Finnick.

"You sure you don't want me to help you?" Finnick asks.

I shake my head.

"I'll be here for a bit and then I got a tutoring session. After that I will go to your place." I say with a smile

"Okay." He says.

"And make sure to have dinner ready for me when I come." I say with a smile.

"I'll order a pizza as soon as you get back." He smiles and I kiss him.

"Bye." I say and get out of his car.

The rain is freezing cold and coming down in buckets. It's hard to see in front of me.

I have my key in the door lock but before I can open it I get shoved to the ground.

My whole body gets wet and I can feel my face scrape against the pavement.

I'm expecting to get mugged or worse. I'm trying to remember if there was bad weather when that girl was murdered. This rain would drown out my screams.

Nothing happens though.

I'm almost too afraid to get back up but I do. When I finally get up I feel hands around me and something covering my nose and mouth. It smells sweet.

 _Chloroform._ I think to myself.

I can feel a person's breath on my ear and I vaguely hear a man's voice whispering 'Good girl.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I wake up on a couch of a dirty living room. My head is still foggy. At first I'm confused as to where I am but then I remember.

I was pushed down in the rain and then got abducted.

I swallow hard.

I wonder what that person (or man?) is going to do to me.

When I become more focused I look around. This place is really run down. It also has a disgusting sent.

I can see water stains on the ceiling. It is so damaged it is yellow. I also see other stains on the walls. I don't even want to know what caused that.

I can see loose wires hanging from the ceiling and some sparks flying from them.

I look to my left and see three men at a table. One is tan, bald, and has lots of tattoos. One is pasty white, skinny, and looks high. The third is a man with a big build and a tattoo sleeve on his left arm. He has thick black hair. He is also sucking a tooth pick between his teeth.

I see they are all organizing different things. I think I'm in a meth house or at least the people who push the product. None of these people look smart enough to know how to cook meth. I don't even know how to cook meth, maybe if I watched breaking bad more closely.

I see I am no longer wearing my coat, boots, or socks. I'm curious as to why I'm still clothed though. These men obviously don't want to rape me. Or at least not while I was passed out.

My hair is dry but it smells funny.

I don't hear it raining anymore. I wonder how long I've been here.

I wonder where I am. I don't think I'm near my apartment but I couldn't be that far from it. After all even carrying an unconscious body in this neighborhood would be too obvious.

"Jank, your girl's up." The man with the toothpick says. He has a thick accent. I think it is Russian.

The man who I assume took me comes from the other room that I'm thinking/hoping is a kitchen.

When then man comes into view I realize it Janko. The man I'm almost certain killed the female and male morphling.

"Annie." He says. His voice sounds gentle which startles me. Not just because he took me but because his facial express is well… scary. There's just a look in his eyes that seems threatening.

"I think the color looks nice on her." The pale man says with a smirk.

"Yes red looks nice." Janko says and grabs my arm.

"Yes take her upstairs." The Russian says with a smirk. "Maybe share her."

"I don't share." Janko says and pushes me through a room. It's a bedroom. He pushes me onto the bed.

"Be right back." He says and goes to the bathroom.

I look down and see my hair is no longer light brown it is now a light red.

 _Why would he dye my hair?_ I think to myself.

I look to the nightstand and see a picture. I see multiple pictures actually.

One is of a girl not much older than myself. She has red hair and green eyes. Which is what I have right now. I also notice this woman is holding a cute little toddler.

There's something about this picture that is… familiar.

The bathroom door opens and I jump.

"Stupid bitch!" He shouts and is suddenly on top of me.

I hear loud music start to play from downstairs.

"You fucking cunt. What you did was wrong!" He shouts.

"I-" I start but he hits me instead.

"How could you have done that to me Linda!" He says and wraps his hands around my neck.

Linda? He must've made me look like the girl in the photo because he knows my name is Annie.

He isn't cutting off all my oxygen so I can still breathe but it is harder to make out his insults.

He repositions himself and hits me.

"Please stop!" I finally call out. When the black spots aren't going away from my vision.

"Okay. I will Annie." He says and I look at him confused. "Sorry, I needed to get out my frustrations and you bear a resemblance to her." He says and throws the photo at me. The glass breaks and lands on my arm.

I don't ask who it is, nor do I care.

"She stole something important from me. I've been looking for it for years. Don't get me wrong Annie, I've gotten close to Linda and what she stole from me but she always managed to… get away."

"What did she do to you?" I ask. I think if I try to play nice, it will make my situation better.

"She stole. She took from me and I want to do the same to her. I want to make her hurt."

"But I don't know anyone named Linda." I whimper.

He smirks.

"You do, just not very well."

I wrack my brain and can't think of anyone with that name.

He stands up and I can see my blood on his hands.

"I need to make a phone call." He says and picks up an old cell phone. I'm assuming it's a burner phone. One that can be easily disposed of and untraceable.

"Damn." He whispers and sets the phone down. "Maybe next time." He says.

"I need to collect." He says and stands up. "I'll be back for you Annie." He says and stands up.

He leaves the room and I can hear him lock the door.

I see he left the phone just sitting on the dresser. The music is still blaring downstairs so I don't think they will be able to hear me walking around. I'm not dumb enough to try and run out the door with those men downstairs.

I pick up the phone and see it has no signal which doesn't make any sense because he just used it. He might have some type of protection on it, maybe to keep from tracking and using it.

My hands are shaking as I reach for it anyways.

It's locked, but I can still get into the recent calls. There are different numbers but, he keeps calling one number over and over again. I recognize it too, because the number is Finnick's.

I wonder if this psychopath is the one who keeps calling Finnick. But what would he want with Finnick? And where does this Linda woman fit into all of this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Get up." I hear and feel something wet fall on me. I pray it is water.

I roll over and see the man who took me. I was praying that was a dream but looking around the room and the scary man, I know this is real. I've been taken by some psycho who wants to torture me because I look like someone named Linda.

"Get the dried blood off you and take a shower." He snarls.

I don't move.

"Get going unless you want me to do it for you." He snaps and kicks me in the stomach.

"Ow." I whisper and go to the bathroom.

There is a mirror in here I look at it and want to cringe when I see my reflection. My face is cut and I can see bruises around my neck. I don't need to lift up my shirt to know I have bruises there as well.

I look at my hair. I always wanted red hair. I will never say that again. It doesn't look horrible on me but that's not why I dislike it. It's because some psycho did this to me.

With the cuts and bruises on my face and the hair change it would be harder to recognize me.

Finnick would though.

"Take shower now or I will be helping you!" I hear him shout.

I do as I'm told. I don't really shower, I just get myself wet.

When I get out of the shower I see a towel and an outfit waiting for me.

I presume this is what he wants me to wear.

It's jeans and a red sweater. I wonder where he got them. I try and push that thought from my mind.

"You look lovely Annie." He says when I step out. "You should put some makeup on to cover that." He says and motions to my face. "I have a scarf for your neck."

I nod. It hurts slightly to talk.

"Good girl." He says after I've put the makeup on.

He hands me the scarf.

"Where are we going?" I ask him softly.

"No where. I just though you should look nice." He smiles creepily at me. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course." I say quickly.

"I thought. Now I want you to talk to me about your social life, your friends for example."

"I don't have many." I say softly.

"Well I know you went to Aspen on winter break."

"How do you know that?" I ask scared.

"I've been keeping tabs." He says.

"How long have you been… following me?" I ask worried.

"My sweet girl, I have never been following you." He smiles. "You went with a boy to Aspen, your boyfriend?"

"Yes." I say softly.

"What's his name?"

"Finnick." I say confused and the man laughs.

"I thought not. You don't know how well you've done Annie."

I look at him confused.

"If you were like the last girl-"

"Last girl?" I ask confused.

"The girl before you." He smirks. "God what was her name?" He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I left her in front of your apartment." He says.

"You killed that couple who lived across from me. Why did you kill them?"

"They didn't have information that interested me and their cash flow was dead for awhile so I killed them. It would be a shame if they didn't owe me so much. They were fond of heroin."

None of this is making sense.

"I needed your attention so I left the bodies near your apartment." He sighs deeply. "But then you got scared and went to live with Finnick. You weren't supposed to do that." He says and slaps me. "You were supposed to stay put or have Finnick stay with you."

"Why do you care?" I whisper.

"Because you remind me of Linda. With the red hair you look like her as well. I thought you would be perfect to replicate her. Besides, if I hurt you it hurts her."

"Why does it hurt her and who is Linda?" I ask. He hits me again.

"This." He says and shoves the picture with the redhead and toddler in my hand.

I hold it up.

The woman is smiling at the camera while her toddler is giggling and looking up at his Mom.

"Look at the back." He says and I look at the back of the photo.

 _Linda and Finnick age 2_ it reads.

Now I remember why this picture is familiar it's in Finnick's mothers house. It's on the photo wall where she has many pictures of family and friends.

This woman doesn't look like Finnick's Mom though. His Mom has golden hair now but I can see a small resemblance.

I look back up at the man, Janko, and I notice he has the same green eyes Finnick does.

"Did you know he got that name because his parents couldn't agree on the name Finn or Nicholas aka Nick."

"How do you know that?" I ask confused. I don't even know if that is true.

"You know why Annie." He smiles. He's right I do know. Ever since I saw Finnick's name of the back of the photo I knew who this man was.

"You're his father." I whisper.

"Correct." He says with a creepy smile. "And this is hurting Finnick so it will hurt Linda."

My chin starts trembling.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" I whisper.

"Haven't decided yet but I will be talking to Finnick one way or another."

"Just go to his apartment."

"No that won't happen now. I'm sure the police have been notified that you are missing by now. They are probably looking for suspects and if I showed up it would look suspicious. Especially since I have a record of stalking and kidnapping." He breathes in and out deeply. "I just got so angry at Linda that I tried to hurt her. She took my son away from me and wouldn't let me see him! That's when she got a restraining order on her and Finnick. Got a restraining order for a child." He rolls his eyes. "Finnick was a child and easy to convince though so I borrowed him for a few hours."

"You kidnapped-"

"I had every intention of giving him back but Linda didn't understand neither did the police. Linda said I was unstable and knew I gotten arrested a few times but I just needed to be with him again." He says.

"Why were you arrested?" I ask.

"The girl said it was obsessive stalking but really I was just trying to get to know her. She also said I was aggressive in our relationship and some drug charges but I got off on technicalities "

"Then why take me? You could've just seen Finnick and not-"

"Because you look like Linda and I want to make you hurt." He says and pushes me down and kicks me in the ribs.

I shout in pain. I don't understand why he had to take me. Why, just to work out his frustrations on the person he hates most?

I start crying when he keeps hitting and kicking me. I can feel blood again. He stops and places me on the bed before I black out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I stare up at the ceiling. I don't know how long I've been here. There's no clock and it's not like Finnick's Dad will tell me.

I still don't understand his thought process. Abducting me isn't going to make Finnick want to be around him. It will meet Finnick want to hurt him. I do understand a little more why he took me. He really hates Finnick's Mom and I have the bruises and cuts to prove it. He wants to take out his frustrations on me but just because I understand it doesn't me I like it.

I don't think Finnick's Mom did anything wrong. This guy is clearly a psychopath and if he really did hit her I think she had every right to take her child away from this abusive man but I don't understand why Finnick's Mom lied to Finnick. Why didn't she just tell him he was a psychopath instead of saying he left in the middle of the night. Compared to reality that story makes him sound like a saint.

We are both currently in bed. He is asleep and has his arm wrapped tightly around me.

He gave me a nighty to wear. He hasn't touched me but I keep fearing he will. After all, he usually doesn't give me a bra.

I haven't slept since I've been taken. I hope someone is looking for me. I hope someone has called the police. I know Finnick would've but since I'm a college student they might not take it seriously. If the police didn't look for me though Finnick would. I don't think there are any leads though. They would've found me by now then.

I close my eyes breathe in and out deeply.

 _Don't think like that Annie someone is going to find you._ I think to myself

I hear Janko's phone beep. I look towards the night stand, he's getting a text which means the phone is working.

He's been calling Finnick nonstop. I don't understand why Finnick isn't picking up. In a situation like this I would answer anyone that called me. I would think it would be related to it. I know Finnick can't call this number back because it is unknown and you can't call back an unknown number.

I breathe in and out deeply. If I reach across him without waking him I might be able to call the police or someone else.

I remove his hand from my waist carefully. I hear him groan and close my eyes. He just shifts positions.

I roll towards him and see that nasty scar on his face. He doesn't look peacefully even when is asleep.

I close my eyes and sit up slowly.

 _Just be careful._ I think.

I slowly start to reach my hand over him.

He shifts and I freeze but then he just snores softly.

I sigh in relief.

I get the phone. I'm about to call the police but it rings instead

 _Shit_. I think.

I hit the answer button not caring who it is.

"I need help, I've been-"

"Annie my god." I hear Finnick's familiar voice say. I wonder how he got this phone number. I wonder why he is calling in the middle of the night. "Where are you? The police have been looking for you. They think this has to do with the murders outside your apartment."

"I'm at Wayne Lane." I say. I figured this out by overhearing the people talking downstairs. I just don't know the house number. "It's close to my apartment you need to-"

"Bad girl." I hear and get hit in the face. I can taste blood in my mouth. "You don't use the phone!" He shouts and hits me again.

I try and push him away but I know it doesn't matter.

"Finnick." I sob. The phone isn't that far away. I'm assuming he can still hear and he isn't going to hang up.

Janko gets off me.

"You called Finnick and he answered?" He asks happily.

I nod.

"Good girl." He says and pats my head. "You can clean yourself up." He says and shoves me in the bathroom. I fall down on the floor. I didn't have enough time to catch myself so my head hit the toilet. I can hear a ringing in my ear and nothing else.

I start to hear muffled sounds I'm assuming it's him talking.

I wonder what he is saying to Finnick. 'This is your dead beat father and I've taken your girlfriend so you will come see me.' I don't think that sounds very convincing but, in a situation like this I'm pretty sure Finnick would believe anything he told him.

When I can finally hear fully again I catch one sentence.

"Then I'm gonna kill her." I hear him threaten.

I'm gonna die here.

 _No. No. Annie you're not gonna die here. He needs you for Finnick. He needs you. Finnick just doesn't know that._ I think.

The bathroom door opens and he drags me back to the bed.

"Finnick knows what's going to happen to you if he doesn't come." He says.

"What are you going to do?" I whimper.

"I gave him three days and no police."

He runs his fingers through my hair.

"If he hasn't come by tomorrow night. I'm going to beat you senseless. Worse than you can imagine." He says and I swallow hard. Hasn't he already been doing this? If he beats me too hard he will kill me. "By day two if he hasn't come well." He smirks. "I'll want to make you feel better from all the beating." He says and his hand unbuttons the top buttons of the nighty. He smiles and caresses my bare breast as his other hand goes up my inner thigh.

"I think you should take this off for the night." He says and kisses my cheek. "You look marvelous." He says. "So take it off." He says and slaps me.

I tremble and take it off. He always makes me do things by myself even though he could easily rip it off me.

"You look tasty. Finnick has excellent taste. I hope you won't be too cold in your underwear but you will look excited then." He says and moves his thumb to trace my nipples. I back away from his touch.

"I'll wait for day two though." He says.

"And day three then?" I whisper.

"Oh yes if he hasn't come by day three I'm going to kill you." He says casually as he rubs my upper thigh. "Now lie next to me so we can go to sleep." He says and pulls me down and pushes me so my back is against his chest. His hands still run up and down my stomach and over my breasts. "So soft." He whispers.

"How do you know Finnick won't come tonight?" I whimper.

"Because he doesn't know where to look." He says and cups my breasts.

"Now be a good girl and go to sleep." He says. I pretend to. I told Finnick what street I was on and I'm sure he will go to the police with this information. I know Janko smashed the phone. I hope Finnick comes by tomorrow. I can't have Janko beat me almost to death and I can't have him rape me. His touches on my breasts, stomach, and inner thighs are bad enough. He still is touching me too.

He could overpower me and fuck me right now if he wanted but I get the feeling he won't do it until day two because of fear of what will happen to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Eat." Janko says and pushes a granola bar into my hand. He doesn't give me much food but at least it is something.

He sets down a glass of water on the table for me as well.

I'm still topless and only have my underwear to cover myself. I keep thinking if he is going to rape me. According to his plans that doesn't come until tomorrow. However he didn't seem to mind fondling my breasts all night. Even when he fell asleep his hands were still on me.

I eat in silence too afraid to talk.

"I think I'll have you stay like this for the rest of the day. You just look very nice." He says with a smirk.

I can feel myself turning red. Me, the prude, is now being held up by some psychopath half naked.

I don't respond.

He smiles.

"Good girl. I think the rest will like you like this as well."

"The rest?" I say softly.

"My boys downstairs want to see you and I'm going to let them. Just under supervision of corse. Don't want them touching you." He says. "Well a little wouldn't hurt."

I stiffen.

"I think it's fun that you keep getting surprised." He smiles.

* * *

I curl up on the bathroom floor and cry softly. A silent sob.

I've never had so many people grope me before. It was 'over the panties' type rule but it doesn't matter. I feel dirty and violated. I just want to go home.

It's almost night time too. I don't think Finnick is coming tonight.

Which means my first punishment is coming. Which means I'm going to get-

Janko bangs on the door.

"Get out here Annie." He threatens.

"No." I whimper and back away into the wall.

"Finnick isn't here. You know what I want. It won't be as bad if you don't resist."

I start shaking.

"Don't act like her!" He shouts.

Maybe his ex wife hid in the bathroom from him.

He breaks the door open and drags me by my hair.

"No!" I sob and can feel him rip some out. "Stop!" I sob and hear the music blare from downstairs again.

I get kicked in the face and I think my nose has been broken. He starts banging my head against the hard wood floors. Over and over again.

I can feel blood fall from my head. He's hitting me too hard. If he keeps going, he's going to kill me.

I start shouting and sobbing when he stars to kick my ribcage.

"Stop please!" I sob.

He grabs me by the hair again and slams my head on the floor again and again.

It's getting hard to breathe and my head keeps getting banged into the ground.

"Stop!" I sob.

I think he cracked my skull. I'm bleeding too much.

"Stop!" I sob. "You're going to kill me!" I whimper and the room starts spinning.

"Can't have that I promised Finnick three days." He says and takes his head off of me which is covered with my blood. "But I'm not a very patient person." He says and slams my head into the floor again. "I think I should just get to all three tonight." He says and picks me. He places me down on the bed gently.

"No." I sob and kick him away. "Don't you want Finnick." I whimper.

He smirks

"Once they find you dead I can see Finnick freely because the police will have backed off." He smirks and brushes my hair away. I can tell I'm still bleeding from my head. "Besides, you should've known how this was going to end." He says and presses on the new bruise on my rib cage. "I don't think they're broken, just bruised. Not that it matters." He chuckles.

"No don't touch me!" I sob as he runs his hands over me. "Please don't do this!" I sob.

"Before we start the fun. I want to remember you as who I want you to be." He says and takes out his knife.

He starts digging it into my forearm. It feels like he's writing something

I scream and start to stop my feet on the bed from pain.

"I'm punishing you like I want to her." He says and presses hard at the fresh wound. I look down and see he wrote Linda into my arm. "And I've wanted her dead for quite some time."

My vision stars getting fuzzy. My head is hurting too much.

"I always wanted to be with Linda one more time before I killed her."

"No. Please don't!" I beg. My face is mixing with blood and tears.

I hear a loud bang as he takes my underwear off.

My vision is starting to go in and out from my injuries. I'm thankful for this. I won't remember him raping me before I die. My hearing is now muffled.

It's getting hard to breathe or even feel. I wonder if this is what it feels like to die.

I wonder if this is how I'm going to die. In a drug house with Finnick's Father abusing me, possibly raping me.

That's the last thing I remember.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

I groan.

My body hurts and I feel like I've been run over. I wonder where I am. I'm a little afraid to open my eyes.

When I open my eyes I am hit with brightness. So bright that it blinds me.

I can feel something on my face. One of my eyes are being blocked off by something.

I move my right hand to my left eye and feel it has been bandaged. I move my left hand into my hair and feel stitches.

I looks down and see a white checkered gown.

I'm in a hospital or ,god, I hope so.

I can tell my hair is shorter.

My face must be a mess because I can feel bandages all over. I feel a nice hard one on my abdomen.

My legs don't hurt so badly and neither does sexual area. I hope he didn't rape me.

My chin trembles at the thought.

I wonder how I got here. I where here is. I wonder why no one I know is here with me.

I look for a nurse call button and hit it.

A woman comes in wearing black and pink scrubs. She isn't much older than myself, she is probably no older than twenty five.

"Annie good you're awake. I'll call your doctor." She says in a soothing tone.

"Where am? What happened to me? Is my Mom here? My boyfriend? Anyone?" I ask. My voice sounds strange. Janko was chocking me that's probably why.

I keep thinking of more questions.

Where is Finnick's Dad? Did he get arrested? Is he still looking for Finnick, or myself. What about Finnick's Mom?

I look down at my wrist and see a bandaged where he carved Linda into my skin.

I start crying.

"Your boyfriend is actually here." The nurse says uncomfortably. "He just had to talk with the police again. I'll go and get him for you." She says.

I hear the door open in a few minutes.

"Annie." Finnick says and rushes towards me.

Finnick looks tired. I can see dark circles under his eyes. He looks worried but I can tell he looks relieved as well.

He hugs me but too tight. I think he only touched me.

"Too tight." I say and he backs away.

"Is my Mom here? Or Dad?" I ask frantically.

"They got called last night. Your Mom is here, just not at the moment. She went to get some food." Finnick says. I nod we all need to eat.

"And my Dad?" I ask.

I can see the disappoint in Finnick's eyes so I know the answer.

"No." He says softly. "Your Mom's been calling nonstop. I think once he hears your awake, he'll come." Finnick says and brings my hand to his lips. "Your brother is gonna come tomorrow. I think it is mostly for your Mom." Finnick says.

I nod.

Finnick looks at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I look down at my hands and shake my head.

Finnick kisses my forehead.

"I'm glad you're here though Annie. I thought I'd never see you again."

I nod and clear my throat.

"Finnick did you know… that, that was…"

"I got asked lots of questions after they arrested him. Conspiracy theories and all that." He says. They must thought Finnick and his 'Dad' were working together or something. It isn't that far fetched to assume.

"You would never hurt me." I say.

"I know." He says. "My Mom straighten out the story for me." I say.

I nod. I wonder how she explained it to him.

The nurse comes back in.

"We're going to take this off." She says and removes the eye bandage.

I groan because it hurts.

"Sorry sweetie. That was to help your broken nose." She says. "I'm going to take your temperature and ask you a few questions." She says. She rolls something over my forever. "Good." She says and puts it in her scrub pocket. I think she was just taking my temperature.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asks and waves a light in front of my face.

"Annie Cresta." I say and she nods.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"Twenty one." I say.

She asks a few more questions. They are simple and I can answer all of them. Which must mean I have no brain damage.

"Now-" She starts but is interrupted by my Mom walking into the room.

"Annie." I hear. She dumbs whatever fast food she got and dumps it on the table. She comes next to me and hugs me. She lets go when I wince. "Sweetie you're awake." She says. I can tell she wants to cry but isn't going to. "You're going to be okay sweetie. I'll make sure of it." She says and kisses my cheek.

"I know." I whisper after my Mom has finished hugging me. "What's wrong with me?" I ask the nurse.

"When you came into the hospital you had several injuries. The most worrisome ones were a cracked skull, a few broken ribs, and a broken nose. You have many lacerations and bruises but those will heal right up. As well as your other injuries.

"Oh." I say.

"Yes. I was instructed to call the police when you woke up to discuss what happened." She says.

"Can't that wait?" I whisper.

"They wanted to have the memories fresh in your mind." The nurse says gently.

"I'll never forget." I whisper.

"Still." She says and leaves the room.

"Annie it will be fine." My Mom says.

"I want to talk to them alone." I say and she nods. Finnick is running his hand up and down my forearm.

I talk to the police and tell them everything I can remember, by the end I'm a crying mess.

"Thank you Miss. Cresta." One of the officers says.

The nurse comes back in.

"Can I get you something sweetie?" She asks.

My Mom and Finnick still aren't in the room. Finnick left to go home. It became time for only family members to be able to visit.

"Is there any evidence that I was raped because-"

She pulls up my chart.

"There was no sign of semen or forced entrance so I don't think so Annie." She says gently.

I nod.

"When can I go home?" I ask.

"You need to see the doctor, maybe you will be able to in a few days." She says and I nod.

* * *

I was in the hospital for a few more days. When in the hospital I got a few visits from Johanna. Finnick came by every day to see if I was okay. So did my Mom.

Peeta made me cookies I like. The hospital is almost forty minutes from campus so I didn't expect him to visit. I'm actually surprised Johanna did.

I got texts from Johanna, Peeta, Katniss, Ella, and even a few of the students I tutor but I still haven't heard from my Dad.

You'd think after getting abducted and almost beaten to death you would want to see your daughter. But I guess he has more important things to do.

Most of my bruises have started to change color because they are healing. My skull on the other hand still needs stitches and staples. I'm not supposed to wash my hair. I can't dye my hair yet either so it will have to stay red. I will have to remember for a while long.

My ribcage is fine. I'm just supposed to stay in bed for a few more days and they think it will be okay.

My Mom has been moving my stuff out of my apartment. She rented a storage unit to keep all my stuff in. I'm pretty much living with Finnick from now on, and I don't mind nor does he.

Finnick's Dad did get arrested for lots of crimes. He got multiple years in jail. I hope I never see him again.

* * *

I'm leaning my head on the car window as Finnick is driving us back to his place.

"You okay?" Finnick asks.

"I just want to get home." I say.

Finnick nods.

"We're almost there." He says with a smile.

I nod.

When we get to Finnick's apartment he opens my door and holds out his hand to help me out.

It's raining just like it was that night. The night I was taken.

I shake my head and Finnick looks at me worried.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asks.

I'm too scared to talk just thinking about getting pushed down on the pavement during the rain.

I hear the car door slam and Finnick sits back down next to me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Finnick asks.

"It's raining." I whisper and my hands start shaking.

Finnick places his hands on top of mine.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Annie." Finnick says and kisses my cheek. "I'm going to keep you safe."

My mouth is dry and it feels like sandpaper when I swallow

"I'm scared." I whisper.

Finnick nods and rubs my back.

"I know but I'll make it okay." He says.

We sit in silence.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but Peeta made all your favorite food for dinner."

I smile.

"He's better at cooking than myself so I'm sure it will taste better as well." He adds.

I smile.

"It will be okay." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Help me." I whisper.

"I wouldn't do anything less." He says and gets me to leave the car.

We make it to his apartment and when he opens the door it smells wonderful.

Peeta did make all my favorite dishes. I can tell just from the smell.

Finnick helps me to the couch and I lie back.

Finnick goes to the kitchen and I can hear him talking with Peeta.

I'm not stupid. I know they're talking about me. Peeta hasn't seen me yet. I don't look as bad as before but I'm still badly bruised and my hair is messy and cut strangely because of the crack in my skull.

I hear the bathroom door open.

I look at the shoe rug and see someone else is here. I think it's Katniss.

"Annie." She says with a smile as she comes into view. I can tell by her eyes she looks alarmed. Then again I would as well.

I have bruises all over my face. My hair is cut up all crazy. I practically have a bald spot from where they needed to fix my skull. I have bruises on my neck from when I was strangled. She can't see the worst of it. My torso apart from my head is the worst. It is still a light purple.

"Katniss." I say and she comes towards me.

"Don't hug. It hurts." I say knowing she might.

"I've never really been a huger." She smiles. "Peeta made you dinner." She says.

"I can smell." I say.

Katniss sits on the floor and starts talking about the new semester. Something I don't want to think about either. I missed a couple of weeks and I'm pretty sure I might not be able to catch up or make up everything. Which means, I might have to drop out for a semester. Which means, I will loose my scholarship. Which means, if I want to go back I will become broke and indebted.

I sigh.

"I made what you like best Annie." Peeta comes into the room with a smile and hands me a plate. It's a nice pasta dish. He makes it with a good creamy sauce and other spices. He also made cheesy buns which I know Katniss favors as well.

"Thank you Peeta. You didn't have to." I say.

"I know but, I needed to." Peeta smiles and I smile back.

The television is showing a rerun of _Friends_ that I get lost into. I wish my life could be as easy as some sitcom comedy. Everything always seems to work out okay but, not in real life. Not in my life.

"Bye guys." Katniss says in a few hours and kisses Peeta goodbye.

"Be careful." Peeta tells Katniss.

"I will be." She says and kisses his cheek.

"Finnick." I say.

"Yes my dear?" He says with a smile.

"Can you help me up? I want to go to bed." I say.

"Of course." He says with a smile.

It still hurts when I walk or even breathe because of everything. I think that is mostly from the broken ribs. It feels like shards of glass are being broken in my body.

It seems to take twice as long because of how slowly I need to walk.

"Here we go." Finnick says and helps me get undressed.

"Finnick stop staring." I say as he pulls the shirt over my head.

"I'm sorry it's just." He sighs. "I want to kill him." Finnick says.

"He's insane. I still don't understand his thought process." I say softly as Finnick helps pull up my pajama pants.

"My Mom wants to apologize to you. In person." Finnick says.

"I think that's not necessary. It's not her fault." I say.

"She keeps thinking if she didn't take me-"

"I'm pretty sure she would be dead." I say and kiss his cheek. "Who knows what would've happened to you, if your father raised you"

"I wouldn't kidnap, torture, and kill girls or anyone." He says.

"I know." I say. He leans in and kisses me. His lips only touch mine for a few seconds but it still hurts. My bottom lip got split when I was getting kicked in the face.

"I just want to go to bed." I say and lie down. "I just want to forget." I say and curl in a ball.

Finnick sits next to me and rubs my back.

"You will." He says and kisses my forehead.

"No I won't." I whisper and feel a tear roll down my cheek and fall onto the pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hello. Earth to Annie." Johanna says and waves her hand in front of my face.

I jump.

"You okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

I went over to Johanna to try and get my mind off of things. It's been a few days since I left the hospital. I like staying with Finnick and Peeta but when they aren't there I feel nervous.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks with a smile.

"School. How I have to make all this up." I say and motion to a stack a books and papers.

I'm not lying. Not really. I still don't know if I will be able to make it through this semester. I just don't want to fail.

Although I wasn't thinking about school, not this time. I was thinking about being in that room. Getting beaten, almost, to death.

Finnick told me that he and the cops came when Janko was getting what would have been the final beating for me. Once I told Finnick I was on Wayne Lane Finnick contacted the police. They figured out where I was with some techy stuff that I don't understand. I'm just glad Finnick and the police got there in time. I almost died.

I have terrible nightmares. Finnick doesn't know this but, he isn't stupid. He knows something isn't right. Then again I think a stranger off the street could say that. I haven't been sleeping and when I do I usually wake up in the middle of the night.

I still can't change my hair so I have just kept it up or wear a hat/hood. It's not just because of the red but it's because people look at me strangely. Then again with the fading bruises on my face they already do.

Johanna nods.

"You know lying to people isn't going to help." She says and I sigh.

"I'm not lying." I mumble.

"Come on Peeta and Finnick both have-"

"You're talking to them behind my back?" I say angrily.

"Well we are all just concerned. You don't seem to be showing much emotion. Finnick actually thinks you're depressed.

"I'm fine." I say. "And why wouldn't Finnick talk to me directly about this?" I ask angrily.

She shrugs.

"I dunno. I think he just wanted others people's opinions."

I sigh.

"Well, I'm not depressed. I'm just fine. I won't be treated as some victim or anything."

Johanna smiles.

"Well technically-"

"Johanna." I say.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Take me home." I say annoyed. I don't want to be around her anymore.

"Annie. I haven't even given you my notes yet." She says because she took some of my classes last semester. The whole reason I came over here was to get some help on my homework.

"Just give them to me or ,no, I can figure it out by myself." I stand up and wince. It still hurts. I'm not all the way healed.

"Annie." She says worried.

"I can walk home." I mumble. It would probably take me around thirty minutes even though it is usually a fifteen.

She snorts.

"Don't be so overdramatic. I'll drive you home." She says and starts packing up my backpack. She takes the car keys and we walk slowly to her car.

She drives me to Finnick's apartment.

"Annie, we just want to make sure you're alright."

"I am." _No you're not._ I think to myself

She nods.

"Do you want help?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"I'll be okay." I say and walk slowly up the stairs to the apartment.

When I get inside I drop my stuff and sit on the couch. Peeta is sitting in the living room drawing.

"Hey." He says and I nod. I'm mad at him too.

"Hi." I say.

"Do you want to go over our art history work?" He asks.

I nod.

This class is easy and Peeta lending me his notes is helpful.

I take the notebook closest to him.

"That's Finnick's." Peeta says quickly as I open it.

"I'm sure he won't care." I say.

"Annie-" He says and a page falls out.

I open it up and don't see anything interesting.

"It's just scribbles Peeta." I say and put it back down. Peeta looks relieved.

"Why do you look so happy?" I ask as he hands me his notebook.

"Nothing just didn't think Finnick would want you going through his things." Peeta says worried.

"We are pretty much living together.

I think Finnick and I are okay." I say and Peeta nods. "I'm not going to be snooping around your things though." I say and he smiles.

I start copying and studying the notes. I'm looking into the romantic era when Finnick comes home. He's holding bags of food in his hands.

"I tried to save what you guys like." He says and throws bags of food on the coffee table.

I pick it up. Finnick gots some sort of pasta dish.

"It's good." Finnick says and kisses my cheek.

I nod.

"So everyone having a nice day?" Finnick smirks.

"Yup." I nod looking at Peeta's notes.

"There were lots of total assholes at the restaurant today. I think there is something in the air." Finnick says and I nod and open the take out box.

It does taste good there is also some bread.

After we all eat Finnick goes to take a shower.

Peeta is still drawing.

I copied all of his notes and hand him back his notebook.

"Thanks." Peeta says.

I nod.

I look at the piece of paper Finnick wrote.

It is blank but he pressed down hard enough that it left an imprint.

I grab my pencil and wave it over the paper.

I can't make out everything. It doesn't look like it evolves anything about me. I wonder why Peeta was so worried I grabbed Finnick's notebook.

The shower turns off and Finnick comes back out damp hair and all.

"Finnick." I say softly.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Can I talk to you?" I say and he looks at me confused.

"Sure." He says.

Peeta is wearing headphones so I don't think he will hear. I wouldn't care if he did anyways.

"When I went to Johanna's. She told me some stuff." I say.

"What about?" Finnick asks. I can tell he is worried.

I shrug.

"Oh, you know how you think I'm depressed or something." I say almost sarcastically.

"I don't think I said depressed." He says and I raise my eyebrows. "Look, all I really said was that I'm worried about you and that I think you're lying about how you feel. And that, that could lead to you becoming depressed." He says and I sigh.

"I don't like thinking about it." I whisper.

Finnick nods.

"Neither do I. If I would've never known you, he wouldn't have taken you. He wanted me Annie."

"It's not your fault Finnick. He's just crazy." I say and lean my head against his chest. "He's just crazy. Please don't feel guilty." I say.

"I wish I could make the pain for you go away." He whispers and runs his hand up and down my back.

"Well you saved me. You did your job." I whisper and draw circles on his chest.

"I'm not done. I'll always be there to save you." He whispers. "I love you." He says and kisses me. "I kept thinking if I never saw you again I would never get over loosing you. I could never do that." He whispers.

I snuggle into his chest.

"I couldn't either." I whisper. "But I'm fine now. With the word fine being used loosely."

"Are you two having a moment? Because I can go to my room." Peeta says. I honestly forgot he was in the room.

"I've seen you groping girls in this very spot. Annie and I are just talking and you're thinking you should leave?" Finnick says and I can hear the smile.

Peeta laughs.

"Something about this seems more intimate." He looks at us. "I think I'll leave." He says with a smile.

"You don't have to Peeta." I say. "I was just telling Finnick I loved him." I say.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Peeta says and stands up. "I was going to Skype with Katniss anyways." He says.

"Is she like your girlfriend?" I ask. I never asked but always wanted to.

"She isn't _like_ my girlfriend, she _is_ my girlfriend." Peeta says proudly.

"Look at him Annie, all grown up." Finnick says with mock sadness.

Peeta just shakes his head and goes to his room.

Finnick kisses my forehead.

"I was thinking about stuff when you were in the hospital." He says softly.

"And what might that be?" I ask.

"That we should take a trip after I graduate."

"A trip?" I smirk. "You do realize I might have an internship or something in the summer." I say and get that swollen feeling in my throat when I talk about post grad Finnick.

"I know but even if it's just for a few weeks. I know you want to travel to Europe and go all over the world. I want to do some things with you too. I figured we could cross some stuff off the list."

"Are you asking me to go on a foreign trip with you?" I ask.

"Well, yes." He says.

"Oh Finnick-" I say with awe

"There's a catch though Annie." He says and his hand caresses my face.

"What?" I ask irritated.

"You have to get better." He says.

"I know." I say. "And you better not be bribing me with a European adventure to talk to you about this stuff." I say.

"There's no use bribing you. You're too stubborn." I smile. "But if it sways your interest in talking to me-"

"I can't talk to you. You're too close to the situation. You think this is your fault. If I talk to you it will make you feel worse." I say and kiss his cheek. I have actually thought about this. I've tried talking to Finnick but he always gets some type of fury and sadness in his eyes.

"Then who are you going to talk to?" Finnick asks.

"A third person party." I mumble.

Finnick looks at me strangely.

"A therapist." I say softly and avoid his gaze.

"Can you afford that? I don't think-"

"My dad will." I say.

"Annie your Dad hasn't even called you-"

"I know which, is why he owes me."

Finnick looks at me strangely.

"Trust me. It's a weird thing in my family. Even Mimi would agree with me."

"That crazy old-" I raise my eyebrows.

"Tell me how you really feel about her." I smirk.

"You know what I mean." He says

"Mimi would agree. What he is doing is wrong. So I get to ask him for a favor. One he shouldn't refuse." I say.

"That sounds kinda mafia." Finnick says with a smile.

I shrug.

"That's just how it is." I say.

"If your Dad doesn't though, you can talk to me."

"I know." I say and kiss him. "But like I said, you're too close."

"I know." He says sadly.

I feel embarrassed that I am even considering talking to a therapist but I can't talk to Finnick, he feels guilty. I could talk to Peeta but I know he would tell Finnick. Johanna wouldn't be useful. She would make too many wise ass remarks.

I just wonder what my Dad will say when I call him. I wonder if he will even pick up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

I splash cold water on my face.

I look back up at the mirror. I look at my face. It's a mess of disgusting yellowish bruises and cuts. My eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"You're safe." I whisper to myself and splash more water on my face.

I can still feel sweat on my back from the nightmare. I'm always back in that room getting beaten. I think I would've gotten Stockholm syndrome if I stayed long enough. He was nice until he thought of me as Linda.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and I scream. I grab the shampoo bottle and slap it on my attacker.

"Ouch." I hear Finnick say.

"Oh shit." I say and pick up the nearest towel. I cut his forehead. "I'm sorry." I say and give it to him.

"It's not your fault Annie. I shouldn't have snuck up on you." He kisses my cheek "Dreams?" He asks and I nod.

"I just want this to go away." I whisper.

"It's only been a few weeks, I think you're doing fine." Finnick says and kisses my cheek.

I smile.

"Thanks." I whisper and wrap my arms around him.

"Have you heard from your Dad yet?" Finnick asks.

I shake my head and push my head deeper into his chest.

"What if he doesn't call back?" I ask.

"He will, he's your Dad." Finnick says.

I shake my head.

"Me and my Dad aren't very close but he would've come or called me by now. Something's not right." I say.

"Annie nothing bad has happened to him." Finnick says gently.

I nod.

"I just wish I knew why he wasn't talking to me." I say softly

* * *

 _This is Richard Cresta please leave a message so I can get back to you._

I hear the phone beep.

"Dad it's Annie. I really want to talk to you. It's important to me. Please call back." I say. I've left many similar messages but haven't gotten a response. I even started calling his office but he is always conveniently 'in a meeting'. I wonder why he is avoiding me.

"No?" Finnick asks and I nod my head.

Finnick and I are sitting on the couch in the living room. My legs are resting on his lap. Finnick is running his hands up and down my shin. It feels nice.

Finnick sighs. He is as annoyed about this as me maybe, more so because he still feels like this is his fault.

It's not his fault. It's not his Mom's either which she also thinks. Finnick's Mom insisted on a phone call. I didn't think it would be over Skype. I was recently out of the hospital so I didn't look pretty. I still don't look pretty.

"I was thinking Finnick-" I start.

"Yes?" He asks with a smile.

"That maybe I should go home. He would have to talk to me then." I say.

"Annie you live four hours away. I don't think-"

"There's a three day weekend coming up, well four for me I don't have classes on Friday." I say.

"Annie." He starts.

"I just want to know why he isn't taking my calls. You think you would want to after your daughter got sent to the hospital." I say.

Finnick nods.

"Yeah." Finnick says. He kisses me. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"This is between me and him. Besides you're not exactly his favorite person." I say and he smiles.

"He'll catch the Finnick charm eventually."

"I hope so. Because I plan on staying around you for a long time." I say and kiss his cheek.

"I'd like that." He smiles.

"I know." I say.

* * *

The drive down to visit my Dad seems to take forever. I didn't bother telling my Mom I was coming down, she would just worry. I just need to figure this thing out with my Dad.

I called him and told him I was coming down. He didn't pick up, but I still let him know by leaving a message.

It's the middle of the day so I'm not going to bother going home. I know he's at work.

I park at the visitor parking lot. My Dad works at a big corporate lawyer office. He's always busy working on a case. He always cared more about other people than his family. Which is why it all started to fall apart.

I get into the building easily because my Dad throws Christmas parties with these people. They all know I'm his daughter which makes security checks much easier.

I get to his floor and see his assistant sitting outside at her desk. His assistant has bright blonde hair and is pale. So pale. She has a thing for designer clothes and loves getting her nails done all crazy ways.

She looks up from her desk and smiles.

"Hi Lola."

"Hi Annie, oh dear what happened?" She asks and motions to her face. I tried putting makeup on

"Is my Dad in?" I ask avoiding the question.

She nods.

"Yes but, he's in a meeting Annie. He asked not to be disturbed." Lola says.

"Did you ever give him my messages?" I ask.

"I did. Did you not hear from him?" She asks. She sounds genuine.

"I didn't." I say and walk past her.

"Annie please don't." She says but I no longer care.

When I open his office door I see only one other person.

"Lola I said no." He then pauses and looks at me strangely. "Annie?" He asks.

"It's me." I say. I want to say something else but there is someone else in the room.

The other person turns around and I see it is someone he usually works cases with. He won't care. I've talked with them at the Christmas parties before.

"Richard, I should go. I didn't realize your daughter was coming to see you." He says nicely. I wonder how much my Dad talks about our family. I wouldn't think it was a lot "It's good to see you Annie. We can talk about the case later Richard." My Dad opens his mouth to object. "Don't worry about it. Enjoy lunch with your daughter." He says and leaves.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" My Dad asks cooly.

"Hello to you too." I mumble. He raises his eyebrows at me in disapproval. "I mean there's a four day weekend. I thought I'd stop by. I was wondering if you were alright." I say.

"Thank you for asking, I'm well." He says and looks back down at his desk.

"Dad come on." I walk closer to him and set my hands down on his desk. He looks up at me. "Didn't you get my calls or messages from Lola?" I ask.

"I got them all." He says and stands up. "I got the ones from Carter, Ella, and your Mom as well." He straightens his tie, his tell that he is nervous.

"Why didn't you call me or see how I was? I was in the freakin hospital. I almost got beaten to death-"

"That is why I didn't want to see you." He says nonchalantly.

"What? Why because I looked all messed up?" I ask. I know my Mom didn't take that well but at least she came.

"No. It's because you let this happen to yourself"

"I let my-" I shake my head confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask confused and angry.

"It all comes back to Finnick Annie. It was because of his Father and Mother that this has happened to you."

"Dad-"

"If you just would've stayed away from him like I suggested at the beginning of your relationship this wouldn't have happened. So excuse me for not feeling sorry for you, when you could've prevented this all from happening." He says and straightens his tie.

"I don't understand." I say hurt and confused.

"I didn't expect you to. I also didn't expect you to come and see me. I assume you have a reason for this?" He asks.

"I wanted to know why you weren't returning my messages but I also wanted to ask for a favor." I say softly. I don't even care about therapy anymore. I could just see the crappy volunteer students they offer on campus.

"And what favor would that be Annie?" He asks.

"I want to go to therapy and I want your help to pay for it because it isn't covered by the health insurance."

He chuckles. I can't believe this. My throat is getting tight and I can feel tears start to burn my eyes. It's not because I'm sad. It's because I'm angry.

"I will not pay for something that you don't need."

"But I do. I need to talk to someone. Someone who isn't so involved. Dad. I need help." I say softly.

"I will help you but, you need to loose the source of the problem."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Drop Finnick and I will help you." He says.

"I can't 'drop Finnick' I love him. I can't loose him. I want to spend forever with him."

 _I want to marry him._ Pops into my brain. I wouldn't say that out loud to anyone. Not even Finnick. Although I get the feeling Finnick is going to ask me after he graduates. I know I would say yes, even if I was in school. I love him and I don't want to die without being married to him.

"Then I won't help you." He says.

"But Dad-"

"I can't help you because I know this will keep happening."

"They arrested-"

"I'm not talking about this specific situation but, something will always happen. He brings trouble Annie.

"Dad I don't have to see you all the time. That is more of a formality now. I'm an adult if I don't want to see you I don't have to." I say.

"Then leave." He says startling me.

"What?" I ask outraged.

"Leave then. I heard something similar to Carter and yet here he is."

"He only came back because of Mom and now that you are divorced Carter won't see you."

"Carter saw me this year for Christmas." He smiles.

"Well I won't." I say. "I'm asking you for something, something I need. Dad, don't you see what you're doing?" I say.

"Wordless threats do not scare me Annie." He says

"I'm not threatening you. I'm asking you for your help."

"Which I will not give you." He says. "Now leave." He says.

"But… I... I." I say softly. "I can't believe you." I whisper and go from the room.

I walk back to my car and can feel my eyes prickle with tears. How can you do that to someone they love?

I reach for my cellphone and dial my Mom.

"Annie? What's wrong?" She asks.

"I'm coming over." I sob.

"Annie?" She asks worried.

"I wanted to see Dad." I say.

"I'll see you soon sweetie." She says. I don't think she needs an explanation.

I get to her house in twenty minutes. I've stopped crying.

I park the car run up to her house.

She's there with open arms and hugs me.

"What happened sweetie? Why did you come home?" She asks and rubs my back.

"Dad never called me back. I thought if I saw him… he'd talk to me." I whimper.

"Did he not talk to you?" She whispers.

"He did. I wanted his help-"

"I can help you sweetie." She says.

I shake my head.

"I wanted some money to go to therapy. I wanted to talk to a non-partial third party. Insurance doesn't cover those." I whisper.

"Annie I could-"

"It's expensive Mom. I don't even care anymore. He said he wouldn't help me unless I dumped Finnick."

"What?" She says shocked.

"He thinks everything that happened is Finnick's fault because it was his Dad. You don't think that, do you Mom?" I ask afraid. What if she blames Finnck for this as well.

"Of course not. Finnick found you. He saved you. And it didn't matter who took you. It was just another psychopath." She says.

I sniffle.

"I don't think I can see Dad anymore Mom. Who won't help their own daughter when they come asking for help." I whimper.

"He's not all bad sweetie." She says. Well there is a reason she married him.

"I know but this… is unforgivable. If he ever wants to see me again, he'll have to come to me. I have no desire to come to him." I say.

"Oh Annie." She says softly and kisses my cheek.

"Am I a bad person for wanting my boyfriend more than my Dad?" I whisper.

"You spend more time with Finnick than your Father."

I nod.

"You shouldn't turn away family." She says. "And if you really want to see a therapist I think Gramps can help you out." She says.

"I can't ask Grandpa." I whisper.

"You don't need to. Grandpa set up a trust fund for you, your brother, and sister. You're supposed to get it when you graduate college but, as the over looker of the account I think he wouldn't mind it being used for this." She says and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks Mom." I whisper.

"Anything for you sweetie." She says and I smile. That's what my Dad should've said. I wish that's what my Dad said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

"How are you feeling today Annie?" Stephanie my therapist asks.

"I'm doing really well actually." I say. It's been around two months since the kidnapping incident. My bruises and cuts have all healed up. I even got to dye my hair back to brown. It's shorter than I would like. It used to flow down my back but now it just rests on my shoulders.

School has been going well. I got mostly caught up. I had to drop a class but I can take it in the summer.

It's offered online as well in case I get an internship I applied for.

While all of this is great I still get nightmares. I get them so often I guess I should be used to them by now but I'm not. I don't think anyone ever gets used to their nightmares. I don't think mine will ever be going anyway either.

I know I worry Finnick when I wake up in a cold sweat at nighttime. I don't scream as much anymore which is a bonus. I would wake up Peeta and Finnick and the upstairs neighbors. I only know this because they made an 'official' complaint.

My father hasn't talked to me since I last saw him. I try not to think about it but there are times I do. Sometimes I wonder if I should just call him but I never do.

"Really that's good. Have you been using the skills I've given you?" She asks with a smile.

I nod. The tools she gives me are usually just calming things. When I wake up I try to go somewhere I feel at peace. Take a shower if I wake up in a layer of sweat. If I'm shaking try and slow my breathing.

This advice sounds stupid and something I shouldn't be paying for or rather my Grandfather shouldn't be paying for. The trust fund he set up had more than enough for me to go to a therapist. There's only one cath and its that I can't tell Ella that he set up a trust fund for her as well. I don't know how he did it either. My Mom's Dad isn't exactly rolling in money and it's too much to just have been collected by interest. I don't really care but it makes me curious.

"Excellent. So do you wish to speak of anything in particular?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes." I say.

"What would that be?" She asks.

I mumble it.

"I can't help if you don't speak Annie, that's what you are here for." She says gently.

"My boyfriend, Finnick, he's graduating soon." I say.

"And you're not excited about this?" She says. It's not that hard to assume. I sound sad.

"I am but I'm not at the same time." I say softly.

"Why is this?" She asks.

"Because I don't know what to do. If he leaves I don't think I can be with him. Long distance relationships never work. I know I would just be prolonging the inevitable hurt. I should just save myself from it." I whisper.

"Annie don't think about this so negatively. Something good might come from this." She smiles.

I nod.

"Finnick said after he graduated he wanted us to go to Europe." I say softly.

"That sounds like fun." She says.

 _It's sounds like a final goodbye._ I think to myself

"Yeah." I say.

The session soon ends and I get in my car to go back to Finnick's. Even though I've been living there awhile I still say Finnick's place. It isn't my house.

I open the door and smile at Peeta and Katniss on the couch.

They nod in my direction. I don't want to talk to anyone so I don't.

I go to Finnick's room. I know he isn't here. I know he's working, but I really just want to be alone. Maybe take a nap.

I don't know how long I've been lying here when I hear the door open.

"Hey." Finnick says.

"Hi." I say and turn towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I'm lying on the bed holding myself. It isn't that hard to assume I feel sad.

"I'm fine." I whisper. "Finnick you think I'm pretty right?" I say softly. The only reason I'm asking this is because I have scars all over my body. I don't feel pretty. So if I don't feel pretty how can anyone else think I am?

I feel the bed shift.

"Of course I do. You're the prettiest girl I know." He says and kisses my cheek.

I smile half heartedly.

"Why are you asking?" He asks. I can feel his hand running up and down my back

"I've got some scars." I whisper.

"Me too." He says and pulls up his shirt to show a few cressant shaped scars on his chest from a fishing accident . "Everyone has scars Annie and I don't mean emotionally." He says and kisses me.

I kiss him back.

"And I really think you're beautiful." He says and runs his fingers through my short brown hair. "I'm very fond of the short hair as well." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper. I'm not going to deny I think it looks nice as well but knowing why it is short makes me feel sick.

"Come on get dressed." He says and kisses my forehead.

"Why?" I ask. I'm only wearing a hoodie and a pair of sleep shorts. The hoodie is so big it would look like I'm only wearing the hoodie if I stood up.

"Because I'm going to take you out." He smiles.

"Finnick I don't feel like going out." I mumble.

"Just to dinner, besides I know a place you won't say no to." He smiles.

"What place would that be?" I ask. I think I know where he means.

"A place where you can get grilled cheese on a donut of all things." He says.

"They're so good though. I usually get the bananarama anyways. Not as weird. They're more like desserts really." I smile. The bananarama has caramelized bananas, Gouda, and it's on a donut. It's so good. The Smores is good too. However Finnick finds them a bit disgusting. I usually get it for a dessert anyways.

"So will you go to Tom + Cheese with me?" He asks with a smile.

"Let me put some pants on." I say suddenly excited.

The car ride is a short one. We could've walked but driving is better. Besides, I'm not good with walking at night anymore.

Finnick and I pick a booth to sit at. I look around and see the decor hasn't changed much. I didn't expect it to this is a small chain restaurant of sorts.

I smile.

"What?" Finnick asks.

"Our first date was here." I say remembering while looking around.

"Was that really a date?" He says with a smile.

"You kissed me at the end of the night." I say. I can hear how naive I sound. Just because a boy kisses you doesn't mean it's a date.

"That makes it a date?" He smiles.

"Well you walked me back home and didn't press to come in. You were a gentleman." I smile. Although Finnick usually walked me back to my apartment when we were just friends. He had my back even then.

"Yeah but when we saw each other in class the next day-" He starts.

"I know. I thought it was going to be so awkward but it wasn't. It was the same, except you showed me the marine biology lab, the one place you love most on campus. Then we kissed again." I say with a smile.

"You're making this sound over romantic." He says.

"I am not." I say and reach for his hand which he takes.

"Well I don't really consider this place our first date." He says.

"Why not? Is it not nice enough?" I ask.

He smiles and shakes his head.

"Because the whole time I was debating if I should tell you, kiss you." He says with a smile.

"That means it can be a date Finnick." I say with a smile.

"True." He says.

"Then what do you consider our first date?" I ask.

"Couple of days later when I took you to the school skating center." He says.

"I fell down a lot." I say with a smile.

"I know but, you said you always wanted to go to the ice skating rink." He says and brings my hand to his lips.

"And then you became my boyfriend." I smile but that's not really true. Finnick and I went on a few more dates. Even though we knew each other as friends it's still a bit different going on a date and of course kissing.

"Yeah because you asked." He smiles smugly. I felt like I needed to ask him to make sure we were on the same page. This is college and lots of things tend to be casual. Especially since when I went to his house he always seemed to have a girl over. Most of the time it was Peeta's ex-girlfriend but that didn't stop the occasional girl from being there.

I cross my arms.

"Don't be so bitter. I liked that you did." Finnick says.

"It's always awkward asking if you want someone to be their boyfriend. It just sounds so… weird." I say.

"Well you could make it all elaborate like when proposing." He smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"Maybe." I say but that would probably make it seem like I'm very desperate.

The other awkward thing is how do you know when is the right time to have sex in your relationship? If it's too soon I feel like a slut but if I wait obviously too long I feel like a prude. I was with Finnick almost four months before we started having sex. It wasn't like the movies where it was all planned out. This is after all really life and movies (not just porn) usually get it wrong. I think Finnick's main concern was thinking I was a virgin. Which I wasn't. Doing it with someone else for a couple of times counts.

Finnick and I get our food. It's good as always. I don't think there is a wrong way to make grilled cheese.

When we are finished I grab my purse and pay this time. Although objections from Finnick were made but, since I am living with him and Peeta I'm sure some of their expensive have gone up. Not much, but it's not like this meal cost that much either.

Finnick laces his fingers with mine as we walk back to the car. Finnick kisses my cheek.

"You know since I asked you out technically I think I should've paid." Finnick says once again.

"Finnick relax. You can get the next one if you're so concerned."

"I will then." He says and kisses me.

He smiles and we get into the car.

When we make it back home I see Katniss and Peeta haven't changed spots.

I head to the kitchen to put my grilled cheese donut in the fridge. When I close the fridge door I see Finnick standing behind it with a smile.

I smile back and take his hand he drags us to his bedroom. Finnick has a television in there.

He flips it on. It is on some sports channel.

I sit on the bed and go over some of my notes while Finnick watches tv. Sure we could be out there with Katniss and Peeta but I'd rather just be alone with him, and he knows this.

After about an hour Finnick kisses my cheek.

I turn towards him thinking his game is over but, it's not.

I look towards him confused.

"I still think you're beautiful." He whispers and I smile.

I kiss him. I think he expects me to break away but I don't. Finnick kisses me just the way I like. Finnick and I kiss for awhile.

In the background I can hear the fans of the crowd of the game cheering and booing at the referees call.

"Finnick." I whisper as I pull away.

He kisses my cheek. I take off my hoodie because I was getting too hot. I just have my bra on underneath. Finnick did have to help me get undressed for a short period so it's not like he hasn't seen me naked in a while but it's a different context this time.

"I still think you're beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

I kiss him again but Finnick is tired of kissing my lips so he goes to my neck instead. My fingers go to his hair again.

Finnick starts kissing down my body and pays extra attention to the scars.

"Finnick." I whisper and he looks up concerned that he's past some boundary. "Come here." I whisper instead.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I just want to see your face." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"Okay." He says and kisses me again.

I take off my shirt and he takes off my bra.

It feels almost strange this is the first time Finnick and I will have sex since the incident but even though Finnick's Dad pretty much molested me I don't feel scared.

Finnick's underwear goes off when I've 'teased' him enough. He pulls mine down and then it's nothing except Finnick and myself.

* * *

"I love you." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

I can still hear the sounds of the television going on as my breathing slows down. I'm staring at the ceiling while Finnick is playing with my hair.

"I love you too." He says.

After I've gained more composure I pick up a shirt from the ground. I know it's clean and I know it's probably Finnick's.

"That's mine." He says in mock sadness.

"You'll get over it." I whisper and pull it over my head. I lay next to him. "Do you still think I'm pretty." I tease.

"Yes. Do you want me to show how much?" He says. The word again lingers in the air.

I smile, giggle really but shake my head.

I do kiss him tough.

"I love you." He says and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too." I say and snuggle next to him.

I close my eyes and Finnick runs his fingers up and down my back. I'm not really tired but I find my eyes getting heavy.

* * *

I jump awake and am sweaty. I'd like to think it is because Finnick and I had sex but I know it's not. I know it's because of my nightmare. I still see myself getting beaten to death. My head being banged into the ground over and over again.

I touch the back of my head. There's still a bump that hasn't gone away the doctors said it probably won't.

I turn towards Finnick and see he is sleeping and looks relaxed.

I remove his arm from my waist careful not to wake him and head to the bathroom.

I notice it isn't even that late. It's barely eleven and it's a Friday night. I can hear Katniss and Peeta talking. I close the bathroom door and splash water on my face.

I want something to drink but they don't have plastic cups in here. I could put a glass in here but that seems silly.

I breathe in and out deeply. I debate if I should just go back into Finnick's room and get dressed. That's seems silly for a just a glass of water. Besides they might have assumed what we were doing in there.

I close my eyes and head to the kitchen, more like run. I ignore the obvious looks this way from Katniss and Peeta. I get a water bottle and go back to Finnick's room.

I sit at his desk and sip it casually. I don't want to get back in bed yet so instead I watch him sleep.

I bump his laptop and it flashes to life. It is brightening the whole room.

I look at it hoping I can find the sleep button so I don't wake him. Although Finnick sleeps like the dead.

He has files open. His word document is showing a pro con list. I notice he has more than one. The Internet tabs he has open show schools. Finnick told he me was thinking of going to graduate school after he graduated. He only mentioned it once but I remembered. I don't really ask about post-graduation with him. I know I should but I don't want to.

I see he has dozens and he has a pro con list for each school. Well, the ones he got into so far.

There are at least three in California, One in Alaska, a couple in Hawaii, a couple in South and North Carolina, a decent amount from Florida, one from New York, and one from Ohio.

The one from Ohio is the same school he is going to now. It is just a graduate program instead.

I get the feeling he won't be going to Alaska. He hates the cold but I guess studying animals there would be cool. Even though he has more than one list for Hawaii I don't think he will go there. When he had an internship there he said he was bored out of his mind saying the island was too small. I can't say anything for California but since it's on the coast and seaworld is there I can see the appeal. Florida I get as well. The Carolina's I understand, I would go on family trips there and they have lots of Dolphins and other sea animals. New York I don't understand neither the Ohio one it's not like there is much to explore in our waters. Unless you want to look at smelly damaged fish than Lake Eerie is your place. I guess he could study the pollution levels but Lake Eerie is hours away.

Even though he has multiple school tabs open he doesn't have as many pro con lists which leads me to believe these are the schools he has gotten into so far.

I scroll through the lists. Some reasons are stupid but others are more sensible. I do notice one thing that is common in with all of them. My name in the middle of both columns. There are probably at least ten question marks after my name as well.

I look back at him then the computer screen. He can't factor me into this decision. Choosing what school to go to, could effect the rest of his life. What jobs he could get. Internships/ projects that can apply to him. I can't be a part of that decision. I would be dragging him down and he would end up hating me if we stayed together.

I don't know if I would factor Finnck in if I was going to grad school. I know I want to go somewhere in New York after I graduate because that is where book publishing is most popular and that's what I want to be, a book publisher. Does that mean Finnick loves me more?

 _Don't go there._ I think to myself.

* * *

Finnick wakes up and rolls out of bed. He probably thinks I'm still sleeping because I know he doesn't work on Saturdays. Finnick doesn't come back He must be getting breakfast.

I didn't sleep well last night. I just kept thinking of his lists. I kept thinking about my name on all of them.

I eventually walk out and see Finnick eating at the table which is a rarity. Hardly anyone ever eats at the table in this house.

I open the fridge and nuke my donut girlled cheese.

"Sleep okay?" He asks and I put my thumbs up because I have a mouth full of food.

"Me too." He smiles and I sit down next to him. I look at the shoe mat and see Katniss has spent the night.

"Plans for today?" I ask him.

"I have an advising appointment to talk about things to do after graduation. It's mandatory and will probably be boring." He says.

I nod.

I look at the mail pile and don't see one trace of acceptance letters.

"Like grad school?" I say.

He nods.

"I've thought about it." He smiles.

 _I know you have._ I think to myself

"Speaking of which, Annie, after you finish your semester we will be going to Europe." He smiles.

I nod.

"We should pick which countries to go to I want to earn lots of stamps in my passport." He smiles.

I nod.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say

"We don't have to go Annie." He says worried.

"No it's not that it's just-" Finnick raises his eyebrows so I come up with a lie. "I should be looking into new apartments soon."

"Oh-"

"I don't think Peeta will want me staying here after you leave."

Finnick nods.

"Probably. I could help you look." He says.

"No need."

"You need my stamp of approval though." He kisses me.

I smile.

"Of course."

Over the next few weeks Finnick insists on making the list for the Europe trip. I finally cave and start. Paris and London were first on the list. I think it is almost stereotypical to go to these places when you are in Europe.

Finnick added Greece, Ireland, and Scotland. When Finnick put Scotland on the list he said it was because the national animal was a unicorn. Interesting yes, but it's not like we will find them running around. Although we can look for the Loch Ness Monster.

Italy came next from me and there is also a sublist because I want to see lots of the cities. Rome, Venice, Florence, and Milan. I want to see Venice the most.

I also added Amsterdam to see the Anne Frank house and wonderful art museums. Finnick will probably be bored to tears but I'm sure he will find something fun.

The bigger the list grows the more excited I get but my wallet starts hurting more. These are places we want to go, it doesn't mean we will actually visit all of them. Finnick and I will be staying in hostels and probably ride more trains there. Still it's a lot of places for people on a budget. Not to mention Finnick will have lots of student loans to pay off.

The faster the semester goes by the more worried I get. It's not like Finnick talks about his post grad life and when I ask he keeps it vague. Which means he doesn't know or doesn't want to tell me. I honestly think it is the former.

I also realize in a therapy session I shouldn't be so obsessed with Finnick. So I decide to apply for a summer internship offered in New York with a small publishing company. I will probably just doing things no one wants to do but, it will look nice on a résumé. I told Finnick about this and he was very excited and happy for me. He said we could even call off the Europe trip if I got it.

Finnick loves me so much. I love him so much but that doesn't mean we will be together forever. Everything seems to be up in the air. I wonder if Finnick is thinking these things too. He clearly is if my name is on his pro con lists.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Finnick and I are going apartment looking today. I need to find one because Finnick is pretty sure he won't be living there next year and I can't crash there forever. As much as I like Peeta I don't think he'd like me staying.

Finnick almost insisted on coming with me. So he is but if he starts complaining I will get to say 'I told you so'.

"It's close to campus and in a good area." Finnick adds as we look at the first one. .He helped me look for some developments so I don't get taken and beaten. That could happen in the safest of areas but it will be less likely to happen in the places I'm looking at. Or that whole situation in general. Finnick's Dad got locked up for jail for years a and I don't think he has any other relatives that are after me.

I get shown the first unit. A place that was recently built and is very close to campus, closer than Finnick's.

"Take a look around." The guide says.

"Still smells like fresh paint." I say while looking around.

"That means it's new, which means things won't break as easily." Finnick says.

"It also means it's going to be more expensive." I say.

"Are you going to have a roommate this time?" Finnick asks while investigating the kitchen. They have nice shiny new appliances.

"No. Johanna once again offered but I declined. Living with you and Peeta seemed like a _Three's Company_ type deal."

He rolls his eyes.

"Is this place a no then?" He asks.

"No I want to find out the rent first." I ask the guide and am not pleased. "Do you have studio apartments?" I ask knowing it will be cheaper.

"No, I'm sorry dear." He says.

I sigh frustrated and we leave.

"I really liked that one too." I mutter.

"Can't you use some of your Grandpa's money?" Finnick asks.

I shake my head.

"I don't have access to it but, he didn't want to give to us until after graduation so we could have some money for later."

We go to the next place and I like it . It's not as close to campus, but I can see myself living here.

"And we have lots of couples who live here." The tour woman says.

"No this isn't for us." I say.

"It's just for her." Finnick clarifies.

"My mistake." She says with a kind smile. It's not that hard to assume we would be looking together.

When I get showed the model I like the kitchen and living room set up.

The kitchen is rather large. There isn't room for a table but, it has a bar area so I can buy stools. The living room has plenty of space to fit my sofa, coffee table, television, and lamp in it with some extra space to spare. The bedroom isn't as big as my last one but it is much bigger than Finnick's. I could easily fit everything I wanted in here. The bathroom is on the smaller side. It just has a stand shower which doesn't bother me because I don't take a baths.

"Other units have full baths but are a bit more expensive." She explains. "This model is the best we can offer." She smiles.

I nod. The phone rings and she goes to answer it.

"So?" I ask Finnick.

"Do you like it?" He asks and I nod.

"You?" I ask.

"Yes but it's not like I'm going to be living here." He says with a smile. I know he's making a joke of what the woman said earlier but, it eats away at me.

Looking for an apartment together makes me think of my future with him.

Where are we going? Where will Finnick be going after he graduates. What is he thinking? And why won't he tell me?

"You okay?" Finnick asks looking at me worried.

"I'm fine. This is the place." I whisper.

Finnick smiles and I sign some paperwork to make it official. They say I will get more information and keys sooner to the move in date.

Finnick and I go to lunch after.

"Are you excited?" Finnick asks.

"Kinda." I say.

Finnick nods.

"It's nice to know where I will be visiting you." He smiles.

"Where will that be?" I ask in a deadpan voice.

"I'm sorry?" He says confused.

"Where will you be visiting me from?" I ask.

"Oh uh…"

"I know you applied to grad schools have you picked one?" I ask.

"Not really. I'm debating between a few internships and then wait to do grad school next year."

"Internships? Where?" I ask. I find myself smiling. I don't know why but it does mean I won't be holding Finnick back.

"Most of them are around here." He says.

"Around here?" I ask confused. "Your major is marine biology." I say.

"Well there's the zoo and other better places." He says.

"Won't some other state be better? Like Florida or Hawaii again?"

"I don't think I'll ever want to do research in Hawaii again." He smiles probably thinking of the boredom he had to suffer through.

"Why does this bother you?" He asks.

"It's nothing, you just seem so secretive about it." I say.

"Not really. I just want to do a few things first before I make a decision. I have plenty of time to still apply to a grad school and I don't need those internships. I just want to relax a bit for now. After the Europe trip I will probably have a better idea." He smiles.

"Right Europe." I say and take a bite of my salad so Finnick can't see the disappointment in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I look up at him with a false smile.

"I'm fine Finnick." I whisper.

"Annie, most students don't know what to do after graduation. I like that you're worried about me but I'll be fine." He smiles.

I smile back.

"Besides, with a girl like you by my side nothing will go wrong."

"Yeah nothing will go wrong." I say.

Finnick and I make it back to his place.

He is going through the mail. I notice he puts some down so I can't see them.

"What you got there?" I ask him.

"Nothing really, junk mail." He says.

"Can I see if it's grocery coupons. I think I could go through them. You and Peeta don't seem to use them but it could save a couple dollars." I say knowing it is not grocery coupons.

"It isn't coupons." Finnick says smiling and comes over towards me with it in his hands. I see it is envelops from other colleges.

"Grad schools?" I say and he nods. "I thought you haven't given it much thought?"

"Well I didn't want to tell you anything without deciding." He says.

"Let me see." I say and he hesitantly gives them to me. They are from California and Florida. "Did you get in?" I ask.

"I'd have to open it." He says and kisses my forehead.

"Wait." I say and touch his hands before he can open it.

"What?" He asks.

"Did you visit any of these schools?" I ask.

"Don't need to, I'm mostly going because of the program." He says.

"What if you hate it there, like Hawaii?" I ask.

"I can always transfer." He says. "May I?" He asks about I open them.

"Oh go ahead and open them." I say with a smile.

He gets into the one from California but, not Florida. He stated he didn't really want to go there. Then he says something that makes my heart sore.

"I know it's far away." He says talking about California.

I nod.

"I might not go there. I mostly applied to California to see if I could get in. Raise my ego." He smiles.

"Finnick-" I start. I can tell he is lying.

"What?" He asks and puts the stuff on the table.

"I… you should go to California if you want to."

"I just told you I don't. Besides I'm waiting for something in the area, to see if I will get it." He says.

"I think you would have more fun somewhere else." I say.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be as close to you." He says and opens the fridge door.

"Finnick-"

"Do you want to see a movie tonight?" He asks changing the subject.

"I-"

"There's a stupid comedy one playing at the dollar theater that I know you said you wanted to see. There's also that franchise dystopian movie you wanted to see as well. The one with the girl."

"I saw the dystopian movie already." I say and it didn't really do the book justice.

"So, movie?" He asks.

"Finnick I don't know." I say.

"You probably want to study. I know you have more school time left."

"So do you."

"More tests than myself." He says.

"I'm fine, we can go to some movie if you want." I say trying to hide my annoyance for what he just said.

"Okay?" Finnick says confused and kisses me.

I nod and kiss him.

"I have to tutor." I say.

"I remember. Your schedule is on the fridge anyways." He smiles.

"I like reminders."

"I know." He says and kisses me.

I on the walk towards campus I can't stop thinking about what he said ' _Yeah but I wouldn't be as close to you_.' I know he wasn't kidding either. I'm tethered to his decision and since I'm here for another year he's going to be looking for things only offered in this area. But if that were true, why bother applying to other places?

I shrug. Maybe he did just want an ego boost.

I'm distracted the whole tutoring session. I feel sorry for the kid but I can't help it. I keep thinking of Finnick.

While walking home I'm still thinking of Finnick. I wonder how many other schools or internships that have been offered to him that he declined because it wouldn't be close to me.

I get home and receive a hug.

"Hi." I say as I set my things down.

"The next showing for the movie is in two hours. I'm making pizza so we won't buy snacks." Finnick smiles.

"What brand?" I ask.

Finnick rolls his eyes but I know he didn't actually make pizza. He got it out of the freezer.

"The good thin crust kind you like."

"Yay!" I say and kiss his cheek.

Finnick talks about the Europe trip and how he is looking into tickets.

"I think we should wait until I find out about my internship. Most tickets don't give refunds." I say.

"True." He says.

Once we are finished I go to the bedroom to get a hoodie. I notice more grad school things in his room they either weren't there or I just didn't notice. He got into a decent amount of schools but they're all in the same pile with the rejections.

"Is my wallet inthere?" He asks and comes in.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"Oh, all my letters. Now that you figured it out I didn't need to hide anything anymore."

"What do you mean hide?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"I knew you would disapprove when I said no to some of them or most of them." He says and looks around for his wallet.

"Finnick I'll support your decision." I say.

"I know. Which is why I'm thinking I should just stay here with you."

"Stay with… Finnick some of these applications I'm sure you had to pay for." Most college applications you need to pay for some can be costly as well.

He shrugs.

"What's a couple hundred dollars when I'm already in debt." He says.

"Finnick that's not funny" I say confused.

"They have good opportunities here anyways. Not the same but." He kisses my cheek. "Still nice."

"Finnick, when we first met you, always said you wanted to go to Florida or Australia or some other place that had awesome animals after you graduated."

"Well my priorities have changed, those places seem so far away now. And I really like being here with you." He says and leans in to kiss me but I back away.

"Stop saying that." I almost shout.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I'm, Im clouding your judgement."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You're going to make your next choice because you're in love with me." I say.

"So what? You're important to me." He says and tries to kiss me again but I pull back.

"I'm not that important." I say.

"To me you are. I love you." He says.

"I love you too. Which is why- Which is why-" I start. I don't want to say 'which is why I'm breaking up with you'. But I need to because I'm holding him back.

"Annie, I got you something to give to you in Paris. I think if I give it to you now, you'll see how much I need you." He says quickly. He starts to dig around the closet. "You're not holding me back and you're not keeping me from making a big decision." He says while still rummaging around. He found whatever he was looking for and comes back to the bed.

"I wanted to give you this in Paris." He says and places a small velvet box in my hand. I don't need to open this to know what it is. Even though I told Finnick I would say no if he asked to marry me while I was still in school. I know I would've said yes. Until now. Until I found out I was controlling his whole future. "Open it." He says. He sounds desperate.

"I can't." I whisper. I do want to, but I know if I do this will be a lot more painful. Unless some locket or something else is in there, but it doesn't matter.

"Annie please open it." He says. His voice is getting strained. I've only seen Finnick cry a few times before but I can tell from how he is acting he's trying not too. "You're worth more than any school or job. I love you and want you forever. Besides lots of things in life change, Annie, but I don't want you to be one of those things. I want you with me forever."

"Finnick." I say and clear my throat. "I can't. I won't. I can't influence your life decisions."

"Annie please. You already have, just open the box." He says and tries to take it from me so he can show me.

"I'll just say no." I whisper and he frowns. I can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Annie no, I love…I'm in love with you."

"I know." I whisper. "But love isn't always enough and." I close my eyes. "I think…I think... I think… I should go Finnick." I whimper.

"Annie no." Finnick says and grabs my wrist so I won't get up. "You can't go. Annie I can't loose you."

"But I can't hold you back." I say.

"You're not, you wouldn't, please don't do this Annie. I want to marry you. That's a big decision that I came up with all on my own." He begs.

I shake my head.

"It wasn't the right one." I whisper and stand up.

"Annie don't go." He says.

I ignore him and keep walking. I can't cry because I'm ending it with him. I'm the one causing this.

"Annie. Annie." He says and I can tell he is following me so I run.

I don't even know where I'm running. I don't even care. I'm just running away from Finnick.

I've probably been running aimlessly for an hour before I figure he stops looking for me. He probably figures I will come back to the apartment but that isn't happening.

I won't get the keys to my new apartment for a while so I go to the only place I can.

I knock on the door and hope Finnick isn't inside waiting for me. He knows I would probably go here.

Johanna answer and smiles.

"Come here." She says and takes my hand and I sit on the sofa. "Finnick came looking for you. He looked really sad. I think he was crying." She says expecting an answer. When one doesn't comes she sighs and asks. "What happened?"

Johanna doesn't gossip much but, since Finnick and I both look like we have been crying she would obviously want the details.

"I broke up with him." I say softly and she raises her eyebrows.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Katniss told me Peeta said that Finnick had a ring and was going to ask to marry you. What the hell happened?" She says.

I shake my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whisper.

She nods and then looks at me.

"Hey uh Annie?" She asks.

"What?" I say and wipe under my eyes hoping I can prevent the tears from falling.

"Is this all you have for yourself?" She asks and motions towards me.

I just realize how little I have. Since I ran from the apartment I have nothing but the clothes on my back. No phone, no car keys, no clothes, or school supplies.

"I'll have to go back then." I whisper.

"I'll do it. The wounds are still fresh." Johanna says.

"Don't go tonight." I whisper.

She nods.

"Wasn't planning on it."

I sigh.

"You can borrow from me until I get your stuff." She says.

"I have school books." I mumble.

"Relax I'll get it tomorrow." She says.

"How long can I stay here?" I ask.

"As long as you want." She says with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll only need to until I get my new apartment keys."

"When will this be?" She asks.

"A couple months, probably depending on how fast they move." I say.

"You're not hopeful for a speedy move, are you?"

"Not really." I mumble.

"I didn't even know you were looking for a new place." She said.

I nod.

"I looked a couple days ago. Finnick helped me." I whisper.

"I see. Do you need anything?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Just a pillow and a blanket." I say. She nods and shoves them my way. "It will be better tomorrow." Is all she says before she leaves the room.

* * *

I wake up sweaty but am shivering. I sob out something unintelligent. I except to feel arms wrapped around me or comforting words but don't.

When I open my eyes I'm confused at first but then I remember. I'm at Johanna's because I ended it with Finnick. There will be no more comforting words or warm arms being wrapped around me anymore because Finnick isn't here.

I do this loud sob sound. I sound like a dying animal. I shouldn't be sad because I broke up with him but I find myself wanting to scream and sob.

It doesn't help that I'm still having nightmares of getting beaten bloody.

The door opens and I hear giggling.

"She isn't home. She's staying with Peeta" I hear Madge whisper. In a seductive tone.

"You sure?" I hear a male voice say. Gale, I think.

"It's just Johanna and she doesn't care. We could even be as loud as we wanted."

I'm sure that is true. Johanna wouldn't care, she would probably pass out celebratory high fives in the morning. But why does Gale care if Katniss is home? She's dating Peeta, it's not like she would care if they were having sex. Unless Katniss really does love Gale. You're allowed to love someone but she chose Peeta (well for now) maybe Peeta is the one she can't live without, for now.

I bite down on my cheek to keep myself from sobbing again. I can live without Finnick. I can. I can.

I hear kissing noises that disrupts my thoughts and I'm thankful.

I'm considering if I should move to Johanna's room but then I feel someone lay on me.

I hear Madge scream and then turn the lights on.

"What the hell? I'm trying to sleep." Johanna says angrily and stomps out here.

"Why is Annie on our couch?" Madge says in an accusing tone.

"She's staying for awhile." Johanna says.

"Don't you think we should discussion this?" Madge says.

"Katniss was out and you were out as well. I'm not going to turn away my crying friend."

"You were crying?" Madge says with more sympathy.

"I wasn't crying." I mutter.

"She was crying." Johanna says with a mock smile.

"We'll just talk about this in the morning then. Sorry Annie." Madge says. She kisses Gale's cheek. "Let's go." She says with a smile.

I watch the them run away to the hallway.

"I'd turn the television on for block out sound, they're loud." She says and I sigh.

"Katniss and Madge wouldn't kick me out, would they?" I ask.

"I won't let them. Besides, once Katniss sees Finnick she'll know-" she stops talking when I make a sob noise. "I'm sorry." She says probably seeing my expression.

"Am I allowed to feel sad even though I ended it?" I whisper.

"I don't have enough information but since you and Finnick were like the golden couple I'd say yes." She says unamused.

"Golden couple?" I ask confused.

"The one out of our group of friends who is destined to get married and make babies." She smiles.

"Oh." I whisper.

"But who knows, it could be Katniss and Peeta now." She says trying to cheer me up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I notice it is two am.

"Kinda." I whisper.

"What happened then." She says.

I explain to Johanna about Finnick post graduating and how he seemed to have no plans in the works. But, then I found out he did. He was just hiding it from me because he was turning things down.

"If he was hiding it from you… it's because he didn't want you to know."

"No duh."

"Well there's only two reasons he was he hiding it. He didn't want to tell you or he wasn't going to leave but didn't tell you because of the accusations he would get-"

"I'm not accusing Finnick of anything. It's the cold hard facts that Finnick isn't going to those places because of me."

"And that's a bad thing?" She says

"Who's side are you on?" I ask angered.

"I'm not on a side, but you're my best bitch so it would be you." She smiles. "I think you should just let the dust settle and then talk to him."

"I'm not changing his mind and he won't ether. He got an engagement ring for crying out loud."

"He could still go away for awhile and you could be engaged. Although I personally don't count those as n engagement but whatever."

I don't say anything so we sit in silence.

"Was it pretty?" She asks.

"Was what pretty?" I ask.

"The ring."

I shrug.

"I never opened the box. I just know he was going to give it to me in Paris." I say.

"Well I guess you and Finnick won't ever have Pairs." She says making fun of the line in _Casablanca_

I sigh.

"I still think you should talk to him." She says.

"Johanna-"

"Do you really want to end your relationship by running out of his apartment with not saying a proper goodbye." She says and stands up.

"I-"

"Finnick deserves better there. I'm just saying." She says softly.

I know she is right. I don't want our relationship to end with me running out of his house. Our relationship was too good for that. Especially if we were deemed the 'golden couple'. There needs to be a final say or goodbye. Not like in the movies but a face to face goodbye at least.

* * *

"Okay tell me what is absolutely necessary to get from the apartment." Johanna says.

Katniss and Madge were okay with me staying. Well Katniss was. Madge did take some convincing but she isn't going to throw me on the street. She will probably make comments but I don't really care.

I start telling Johanna things I need.

"I said absolutely necessary. I don't think you naming specific clothes are absolutely necessary."

I sigh.

"Fine. My phone, school supplies, laptop, car keys, variety of clothing, my migraine and birth control, my shampoo-"

"We have shampoo here." Johanna adds. "I can also get you a toothbrush."

I sigh.

"At least get the medication." I mumble.

She nods.

"I'll be back in a couple hours. I'll walk because I need to get your car." She says.

I nod.

"Oh and get a few pair of shoes."

"Okay."

"And my glasses and contacts."

"You sure you don't want to come?" She asks a little annoyed.

"I can't see Finnick yet." I whisper.

* * *

The door knocks more like a bang.

"That wasn't cool Annie." I hear and look towards the door knowing it's Finnick.

Katniss is in the room with me and I look towards her.

"I know you got your stuff." He says.

"Please." I whisper to Katniss to open the door. No way in hell am I talking to Finnick when he is this pissed off.

She nods and motions for me to go somewhere else. I settle for the bathroom. I will still be able to hear them.

"Katniss. I know she's here." Finnick says.

"Not right now." She covers

"Well then where is she?" He asks but it sounds like an accusation.

"I think she had to tutor someone."

Katniss says but, Finnick will know this is a lie.

"I'll just wait for her then." He says

"To what? Yell at her?" Katniss says.

"She just went into the apartment when no one was home. She was a coward because she didn't want to talk to me." Finnick says and I feel a lump form in my throat.

"It was Johanna's idea." Katniss defends and that isn't a lie, not really.

"Well, what if I just sat here until she came back?" He says.

"No." She says.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you can't see her when you are this angry. You'll just end up yelling at her which isn't desirable. Especially if you want to get back together."

"Fine." He says and I hear the door close.

I come back out.

"I've never seen Finnick that mad before." She says.

"I know." I say.

"When I go over there he stays in his room." Katniss says

I nod.

"I can still hear the crying sounds though."

I glare at her. Why would she make a comment like that.

"Nobody likes having a messy breakup Annie. I think if you talked to him it could make it a cleaner break." She says.

"Maybe. Although I can't see a clean break when someone wants to propose marriage and you say no."

"Maybe." She says and goes to her room.

I sigh.

Johanna comes back and gives me everything.

I look at my phone first. Finnick must've figured my phone was still at the house because he didn't text that much after.

I open up a new message and try to text him. Katniss is right. I should talk to him but, he was just so mad earlier that I'm thinking I should wait until tomorrow.

Although I don't have to because a few hours later I get a text.

 **Finnick** : _Talk_?

 **Me** : _I dunno_.

 **Finnick** : _Please._

I sigh.

 **Finnick** : _Even if it's five minutes_.

 **Me** : _That's not enough time._

 **Finnick** : _Then how long?_

 **Me** : _Just meet me at campus center_.

The walk to campus center seems longer than usual. Maybe it's because I really don't want to go.

I stand at the entrance of campus center, it will be easier for him to find me.

"Annie!" I hear ten minutes later.

I turn and see him.

"Let's go." I say.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"The sculpture." I say. There's this big ugly sculpture outside the library. It's quieter than the student center. Besides, this is the actual talk where Finnick and I will break up.

When we get there I sit on a bench and Finnick sits next to me.

"So-" we both say at the same time.

"You go." I say.

"If I say sorry it's not going to matter." He says like a question.

"You have nothing to say sorry for." I say

"Even if I did stay here because I wanted to, you would just think it was for you. Wouldn't you?"

I shrug.

"I dunno." I whisper.

"I know we still love each other." He says

"That's true." I say and sniffle.

"So why can't you and me be-"

"Finnick if you went somewhere else we could've at least tried long distance but you just wanted to stay behind, for me."

"Is that such a bad thing? Is it a bad thing that I consider you the most important thing to me." I say.

"It's not a bad thing." I whisper.

"I'll never be able to convince you that what I'm saying is true."

"You can't." I say

"I'm in love with you." He says

"I know and I'm in love with you." I say.

"So why can't we be with each other?" He says with puppy dog eyes.

"Because I'll feel guilty." I say and my throat is getting stiff. "Because I can't marry you knowing that." I say.

"Don't cry Annie." He says and wraps his arms around me.

"Let go." I whisper and he does. I can't have him hold or comfort me anymore. That ship has sailed.

"Can we at least be friends?" He whispers.

"I don't know. But, if all of our friends hang out, I think it's okay if we're both there. I don't think there needs to be any awkwardness." I say.

"And being alone together?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"It's still too fresh." I whisper and he nods.

"One day?" He asks.

"Maybe." I whisper.

"I'll take it." He says.

I smile fakely. Broken up couples can't be friends. They just can't. I'm suggesting we be acquaintances. Which would be easy to only see one another when we are with mutual friends. I just hope Finnick understands this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I don't think Finnick understood what I meant by acquaintances because even when we did see each other he tried to get me alone. He didn't try to kiss me or anything but it felt odd. So I did what I said I wouldn't. When we all hung out together I didn't usually go, unless someone told me Finnick wasn't going to be there.

I just feel so stupid. I knew broken up couples couldn't be friends, so why did I put a little hope on the acquaintance train?

I guess it doesn't really matter anymore because I know he will be graduating soon.

* * *

I hate studying. I'm so over it that I've read the same sentence three times in a row. I know this is the time to take a break but with finals looming in the air I can't do it.

I hear the door knock but don't bother getting up. This isn't my house and I know it won't be for me.

Johanna sighs and gets it.

"Annie?" I hear Johanna say in a strange voice.

"What?" I ask and look towards her.

"It's for you." She says.

"If it's Finnick-"

"It's not Finnick." She says and I walk towards the door.

"Hi Annie." My Dad says very formally.

"What are you doing here Dad?" I ask angry and surprised.

"I found out from Ella that you and Finnick have ended your relationship." He says with a smile.

"That's why you're here?" I ask shocked.

"Yes. I can help you now." He says with a smile.

"I don't want or need your help now. Grandpa is helping me pay for therapy and I didn't break up for Finnick for you."

"How did your Mother's Father come up with enough money?"

"I don't know but when I needed help he didn't go away."

"Tough love sweetie." He says and tries to come in.

"How did you even know I was here? Even if Ella told you she doesn't know where Johanna lives."

"I have my ways." He says.

"Were you having me followed?" I ask because I know he did this when Carter stopped talking to him and I know he does it for some of his clients.

"Followed is a harsh word."

"It's better than stalking." I say angered.

"Annie I promised my help if you ended it with Finnick-"

"I didn't do it for you."

"It doesn't matter. I can help you now."

"Well, I don't want or need your help. And if it's any consolation to you, I still love him."

"That doesn't matter it will fade over time. Just like my love for your mother did."

"Get out. Get out of this apartment!" I shout and point towards the door.

"I'm trying to help-"

"I don't care why you're here or what you thought you were doing but, take a good look at me because you will never see me again. I don't care if you have me followed. That doesn't mean I will see you. Go away and don't come back. If I ever want to see you again I'll find you. I'll find you." I say and slam the door shut.

Johanna raises her eyebrows.

"That's my dad." I say.

"Yeah I got that. He always like that?" She asks.

"Yes. No. I don't know." I say.

"What was that bit about Finnick?" She asks intrigued.

"You know how I go to therapy? Like a real therapist." I ask.

She nods.

"I went to ask him for money so he could help pay for it. This was right after I got out of the hospital too. I still had cuts on my face and my hair was still red." I say.

"And?" Johanna asks.

"When I asked for money he said he would only help me if I broke up with Finnick."

"That's nice." She says sarcastically. "Even with your beat up face?" She asks.

"He never saw me in the hospital… I didn't even get a call. When I went to see him, that was the first time since the incident." I say.

It's silent.

"What did you mean he's having you followed?" She asked

"Oh, he's a big corporate lawyer so he gets private investors to follow people to build up his case."

"That sounds illegal." She says.

I shrug.

"Apparently it's not." I mutter.

"Are you really never going to talk to him again?" She says surprised.

"Not anytime in the near future." I say.

"Did Finnick ever know about this?"

"I just told Finnick that he wouldn't give me the money. I left that detail out." I say.

"I see. You don't think he'd see Finnick do you?" She asks.

"He hated Finnick. He wouldn't see him."

She nods.

"Well at least that's good." She says and I go back to studying.

* * *

I gnaw on my bottom lip while looking at the calendar. I'm nervous for finals and now this. I can't deal with both. And the fact that Finnick still lingers in my brain. He's been visiting frequently.

I hear the door open and close.

"Hey." Johanna says but I barely hear her.

I start counting back on my fingers. Surely what I'm thinking can't be true. I haven't with… but I'm…

"You okay?" Johanna asks.

"I'm fine." I say and brush her off still counting. I figure the more I do it the less likely it will be because what I'm thinking cannot be true.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She asks concerned. "I can help you move if that is what you're so worried about. I'm sure I could charm some guys as well." She says.

I'm getting the keys to my apartment later this week. I still need help getting all my stuff there. I don't want to hire movers and I don't know who to ask. I don't have any guy friends. If I was with Finnick he and his friends would help.

 _Stop thinking about Finnick!_ I think to myself. Although I might have to soon.

"Shit." I whisper as I look at the calendar. I finally accept that no matter how many times I look at the calendar it won't change.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I-I think… I think."

Johanna raises her eyebrows.

"You think what?" She asks.

"I think… I think I might be pregnant." I whisper.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Shut the fuck up." Johanna says.

"I'm serious." I say.

"This coming from the girl who stated she would never have sex without a condom **and** birth control."

"Technically a condom is a form of birth control." I mumble.

"So what? One little-"

"There were a few times where well… a condom wasn't used." I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I feel bad. It was only later in the relationship. I think Finnick and I just got too comfortable."

"Well yeah. You were having naked fun time." She smirks

"Johanna." I say annoyed.

"Sorry. Are you sure? I mean, you haven't seen Finnick in over a month."

"Exactly **over** a month. I should've gotten my period by now."

Johanna shrugs.

"It's not that bad. You're just worried. I think everyone has a false pregnancy alarm." She says.

"Speaking from experience?" I say.

"It doesn't matter." She says which means yes. "Sex is all fun and games until you get an infection or end up pregnant."

"You're giving me a lecture on this?" I ask enraged. Johanna isn't the type of person to judge in this area.

"You're right I shouldn't be." She smiles.

"Wipe that smile off your face."

She rolls her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do." I say and run my fingers through my hair.

"Well, first you should talk to Finnick."

"That's obvious." I snarl.

"Then you'll have to take the test." She says trying to be gentle

"Again obvious." I say annoyed.

"Then you talk to Finnick about the future."

"I'm going to be with Finnick forever if I am pregnant." I say. I might not be romantically involved with with but he will always be there. He'd be the father of my child. Of our child.

 _Oh god_. I think to myself

"At least you love him." She whispers.

"Our life will change." I put my hands over my face. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Annie calm down." She says.

"I'm never having sex until I actually want a kid." I say.

"For you I actually believe that." She says.

"I think I stopped caring. I mean when we went to Aspen neither of us brought condoms and we had lots of sex."

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"That was too long ago for you to be pregnant now." She says.

"I know that." I say annoyed. "But, we got careless."

"Well there's nothing you can do now and I would really appreciate if you told this to Finnick and not me."

She says. Which surprises me because she doesn't usually get bothered by anything.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"It's fine."

We sit in silence.

"I think you should go see him now." She says.

"I don't want to tell him unless there's something to tell."

"Fine let's go to the drug store and get a pee stick." She says.

I sigh and just sit at the kitchen table.

"Not now." I whisper.

"Annie just see him now. The sooner the better, like ripping off a bandaid." She says.

"No." I say.

"Look-".

"I might be pregnant with my ex-boyfriends baby. I could have a quote 'baby daddy'."

"Jesus Christ." Johanna says and leads me to the kitchen table

"Just sit down." She says.

I sigh.

"Tell Finnick later." She says and I nod. I'm praying I don't have to. I figure he doesn't need to know anything if there's nothing to know

* * *

I go grocery shopping. I'm trying to stay busy and I'm tired of studying. I have been chewing my bottom lip so much it is starting to get raw. I keep trying to do different activities to keep my mind from Finnick and my possible pregnancy but I can't. No matter what I do.

I have almost everything I need. On the way to the counter I remember I need band aids and go back.

I smile when I see _Hello Kitty_ ones. Although I immediately frown afterwards because farther down the aisle is a few shelves of pregnancy tests. I was just going to go to the campus health center. It would be more precise and discrete but, since they are literally sitting right there I might as well.

I woefully take a box. I see that they have the condom case right next to them. Ironic right?

When I get home I make sure to keep my purse hidden so Katniss and Madge don't see the test. I already told Johanna and she's not going to tell anyone.

I start to feel claustrophobic just thinking about that test in my purse. Just thinking about Finnick. Just reading this stupid book for class is making me think of it. It's like there's a neon sign on my purse that is saying look at me, open me.

I groan and stand up.

I leave the house to get some air. I take my purse and decide I should just get it over with now. I couldn't do it at the apartment now because Madge is there. I figure I should just do it in a public restroom. I wouldn't have to hide it from anyone else and I could just dispose of it in the metal box for pads and tampons.

That's my plan until I notice my feet are dragging me not to campus, but to Finnick's. I guess subconsciously my mind wants me to tell Finnick now, or I want to find out now.

I feel like I'm going to get sick. Finnick and I haven't exactly been speaking so me showing up at his door saying 'I think I'm pregnant' might not go over too well.

I knock on the door and he opens it.

I can tell he was sleeping or just woke up. His hair is flying in different directions and he is wearing his glasses. He looks younger, innocent, and cute.

 _Stop_. I think to myself. I can't find myself get all happy and giddy just because I'm seeing him. Although it's been awhile.

"Annie?" He asks confused. "Are you here to get your stuff? I know Johanna didn't get all of it." He says in a strange tone probably because I'm seeing him.

I did get most of my stuff. I probably left a few things around that didn't seem important enough to take.

"No I… I wanted to talk to you." My throat feels like it's swelling. I'm surprised I can still talk let alone breathe. I don't know if it's because Finnick is right in front of me or because I have a pregnancy test in my purse. It's probably both.

"About?" He says. He doesn't even sound annoyed. I wonder what he is thinking.

I brush past him and walk inside without permission. I then sit on the couch.

Finnick is just staring at me sitting on the couch.

"Is anyone else here?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I need to tell you something." I say seriously.

"What?" He asks and sits next to me. "About us?" He says and I think I can here a smile.

"Kinda." I say.

"Do you want to start over-"

"Finnick I'm not here to get back together with you."

When I say this I can see his heart breaking into a million pieces. Again.

"Oh." He says softly. "Then what do you want?" He says more coldly.

I breathe in and out deeply. There really is no way to say this than just saying it.

"Finnick I think I'm pregnant." I say. I thought I would whisper it but I basically shouted it. I'm glad Peeta isn't here.

Finnick back off as if he will catch it or something.

"Oh… are you like…"

"What?" I ask. I wonder what he is going to say. I wonder what he is thinking.

"I don't know." He shakes his head "Have you had your period or something?" He says in an even tone. I can usually tell what he is thinking from his voice but right now I can't.

"If I had my period I wouldn't think I was pregnant." I say annoyed.

"Are you sure you're not just late?" He asks.

"I'm never late, not this late anyways." I mutter. It's weird talking to a guy about period stuff.

"Well, you're probably stressed and Katniss said you finally got your apartment-"

"Finnick." I shake my head. "You're not a girl. You don't know what it's like."

Finnick nods

"You really think you're pregnant." Finnick says.

"Well, yeah." I say.

It looks like Finnick is thinking about something. Maybe he is calculating the last time we had sex too. It was the night before the break up. I doubt Finnick thinks I cheated or moved on so quickly. Although Finnick couldn't really do the math because he doesn't know when I get my period.

"Finnick." I say and shake his shoulder lightly.

"Oh right. I was just thinking when the last time we had sex was. I was trying to remember if I used a condom or not."

"What does it matter if I'm still pregnant? Unless you think I cheated?" I say.

"You would never cheat on me." He says. "I know you didn't trick me to stay with me either. After all, you broke up with me." He says.

I sigh.

"So what do we do?" He asks after a brief silenced

"What?" I say.

"Well do you want to keep it? Raise it? Adoption? Or some other fourth option?"

"Finnick." I say and he looks at me confused.

"What?" He asks.

"I think we should find out first before we make any big plans."

"Well if you are, should we get back together?" He asks anyways.

I raise my eyebrows.

"No and we aren't going to get married either. I want to be in love with you."

"You are in love with me." He says softly. It's not an accusation it's a fact. He knows I still love him just like I know he still loves me.

I sigh.

"I am but, that doesn't mean we should get back together. Not just because we weren't careful enough" I say.

"I know you wanted to use condoms more." He says "I-"

"It's not like I always said stop so I could go to the nightstand drawer." I say. "Thanks for not be so accusatory." I say.

"What do you mean? I know you wouldn't have cheated on me." He says.

"No. I meant me not being on birth control."

Finnick actually laughs.

"What?" I say.

"Annie you have an alarm on your phone so you know it's pill time. To make sure you can take it at the same time every day like you're supposed to."

"It's within an hour you're supposed to… it doesn't matter anyways." I say.

"Well you'd never forget."

I end up hugging him. Finnick is surprised and starts stroking my hair.

I back away and he smiles.

"You should get one of those tests or go to the health center." He says.

I reach for my purse and pull out the box.

"You came here so you could take it?" He asks.

"I guess. I don't know." I mumble.

Finnick looks confused by this but, doesn't say anything.

"Well you know where the bathroom is." He says in a joking tone.

I nod.

I'm lucky that I have to use the bathroom or else I would be waiting around and chugging gallons of water.

Finnick stands in the hallway while I go.

I place it on the counter so delicately you would think it would explode.

I go out so Finnick and I can 'watch' the excitement.

"What's it say." He says and reaches for it.

"Don't touch it." I say and slap his hand away. He looks confused. "I peed on it."

Finnick rolls his eyes

"What's it say?" He asks again.

"We have to wait a couple minutes." I say.

He nods.

"It's going to be okay Annie." He whispers.

"I know." I whisper but I'm not taking my eyes from the test.

"I know you're probably scared."

"I'm not scared." I lie.

"It's okay to be." He says ignoring my answer. "No matter what that says." He says and starts to rub my back.

I let go of him are favs are so close together they are almost touching. I can see those nice green eyes.

Finnick backs off and clears his throat.

"The test." Finnick says and takes a few steps back from me.

"Right." I say and go to look at the test. When I do, I'm not sure how to react when I see the results.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

I see there is only one pink line on the test.

"Not pregnant." Finnick and I say at the same time.

I sigh in relief and find myself hugging Finnick but let go quickly. I'm not allowed to do that anymore.

"I should throw this away." I say.

"Peeta doesn't go rummaging around in the trash." He says with a smile.

I nod but I still wrap it in a couple tissues.

I smile at Finnick when I come from the bathroom.

"I should probably go." I say and grab my purse.

"You could stay Annie." I raise my eyebrows. "I know this is a kind of messed of situation to get to talk to you again but, it was nice to see you again." He says.

I nod and press my lips together. I can't lie to myself, it was nice to see him again. Even though we were talking about me having a baby. God. If that test came up positive I think I would've screamed or fainted. I don't know how to be a Mom.

"I'm sorry I just had to say it." He says softly.

"I know. It was nice to see you too. In a weird type way." I say and we stand in a silence.

"You can go Annie." Finnick says as if releasing me.

"Finnick, I'm sorry." I say.

"What for?" He asks.

"For just ending it with you." I say.

He shrugs.

"What's done is done." He says.

We look at each other waiting for what will happen next.

"If I stayed what would we do, just talk like old times?" I say knowing that won't work.

"I was thinking we could talk but not like old times." He says

I look at him confused.

"We both love each other." Finnick says. "So why can't we be together?" He asks and there it is. I've thought about that too but I know why.

"Sometimes love isn't always enough." I say softly.

"I understand why you left. I do. At first I didn't because I was sad and angry but I do now. You weren't holding me back Annie. If anything you were pushing me forward." I nod and Finnick smiles. "While you were gone I got presented an internship in Australia."

I smile he always talked about going there.

"I took it so I could try and get over you. I thought if I traveled across the world I would be able to."

"Finnick." I say say barely above a whisper.

"After seeing you again, seeing you right now, I don't think it will work."

"I'm still your number one choice." I whisper knowing this. Finnick will get over me eventually he will find a nice job and another girl. Maybe get married and have kids.

He nods.

"You will be until I get over you." He says and I nod. I feel like crying.

We just look at each other.

"When I thought I was pregnant I was a little glad." I whisper.

"Why? That would mess up the Annie plan." He smirks knowing I have a five year plan and having a kid isn't one of them. Well… right now.

"It gave me an excuse to talk to you."

"You could've talked to me."

"I couldn't. You wanted to marry me and I ran away because I thought I was doing the right thing."

"When did you realize it?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"That you didn't do the right thing." He says. He sounds slightly angry.

"I don't know. It wasn't long after I left."

He nods.

"When I thought I was pregnant I kind of realized what you meant by saying those dreams or whatever you had before changed."

"The baby would've been more important than anything else." Finnick says.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's not the same a baby has your DNA but-"

"You're still more important to anything else Annie." He says.

I walk over and hug him. He starts to play with my hair. I feel my throat getting tight so I can't stop what happens next.

"I love you." I say and start crying.

Finnick starts to rock us back and forth.

"I love you too." He says and rests his chin on top of my head.

I sniffle. I don't know how long he holds me before I lift my head from his chest.

I swallow hard.

I stand on my tiptoes and lean in to kiss him. I feel stupid but don't care when his lips meet mine. It isn't the most desirable kiss. I'm crying so the tears are getting on both of us but I don't want to stop.

Finnick is the first to break away.

"You're fogging up my glasses." He whispers. Finnick would always whisper this when I kissed him and he wore his glasses.

"You kissed him!" Johanna shouts.

"Yeah." I say. When I came home the other night I felt all giddy from the kiss. But now since it's the next day

I feel like it was a dumb and stupid thing to do.

"So are you like back together?" She asks.

"I don't know. I just found out I wasn't pregnant and all these feelings came back." I bite my lower lip. "I was crying. It wasn't very romantic." I say. _But it still felt nice._ I think to myself.

"What about Finnick?" She asks.

"I don't know. Finnick is a hopeless romantic but I don't think he thinks this means we're back together. There was barely any lip to lip contact." I sigh. That's not really true but it wasn't a full on make out. "I know I should talk to him though."

"Damn right you should." She says.

* * *

I haven't heard from Finnick even though we kissed. It was only yesterday but I did expect something. Then again it's not like I'm trying to contact him.

I did like seeing him. I liked when he held me in his arms. I even liked the kiss although with tears on your face it's not exactly the best thing but, I got to be close to him again.

* * *

It's raining outside. Although I now hate rain I just want to go outside. It feels like it's too hot in here. I can't take it anymore.

I stand up a bit dramatically.

"Where are you going?" Johanna asks.

"I need some air." I say. I grab my rain boots and walk out of the house.

I knock on the door and it opens quickly.

"Thought you were the Jimmy John's guy." Peeta says disappointed.

"Is Finnick here?" I ask him.

Peeta smiles. I don't know why. I don't think Finnick would tell Peeta about this or me thinking I was pregnant.

"Well Finnick's here but let me see if he wants to talk to you." Peeta says.

In a few minutes I see Finnick come out. He isn't wearing his glasses this time. He is wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"Annie." He smiles.

"Hi Finnick." I say.

"Come in." He says and stands aside.

I see Peeta watching us very closely.

"Let's." He motions towards his room.

I nod thankful.

Finnick sits on his bed. I don't really know what to do so I just stand.

"Why aren't you packed?" I ask knowing he should be by now.

"Oh I'm not moving yet." He says with a smile.

"Why not? What about Australia? " I ask.

"I'm still going but it's only for four months. So like a semester."

I look at him confused. If he doesn't have plans on coming back he shouldn't be leaving all his crap here.

"I got into a nice program offered at this school." He continues. "It pays and I get to travel to really cool spots. However, I will still be here for a good part of the school year so Peeta didn't kick me out." He says and I smile.

"He wouldn't have anyways." I say and Finnick smiles.

"You still going to New York?" He asks. I got into the internship progam I applied for. It's just in the summer and I already got a sublet apartment.

"Just for the summer." I say. "Then I'm back here for a year maybe a little longer because of the incident." I say. Finnick frowns slightly being reminded of 'the incident'.

"Why did you come here?" He says finally picking up on it.

"I just wanted to see you." I whisper.

"You missed me." He says.

"Well… yeah." I say.

"I love you." I whisper and can feel tears form in my eyes. Why I feel the need to declare my love for him again is questionable but I don't care.

Finnick smiles so I know he doesn't care either.

"I love you too." He says gently. He takes my hand and has me sit next to him.

I hug him and rest my head in the crook of his neck. Finnick's hands run up and down my back.

"I was so stupid." I whisper. "I shouldn't have tried to push you away." I whisper.

"You shouldn't have." He says.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and can feel myself about to cry. I shouldn't though. Finnick should hate me.

Finnick surprisingly kisses the top of my head.

"You're forgiven." He whispers. "I know you were just trying to help me in your Annie way." He says and kisses the top of my head again. "But leaving me wasn't the right thing to do." He says and pulls me up so I can look at him. "That hurt." He whispers.

"I know." I whisper.

"I don't think so, not the the extent anyways. I mean one day you're thinking how to ask a girl to marry you and the next she is telling you she can't be with you because it will effect the rest of your life. The ironic thing is that asking you to marry me would've had an effect on the rest of my life." He says.

"It's not like I was sitting all pretty. I felt bad. I knew I hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing." I whisper.

"You weren't." He says softly.

I think he's going to ask me to leave and say that I've hurt him too badly to have a second chance.

"And now that I'm staying here I bet you want me again?" He says and runs his fingers through my damp hair. He's acting too nicely to say go away forever.

"I came here thinking you were still going to Australia. I just wanted to see you again. Even if that meant just as a friend." I whisper. Even though being a friend never works, I mean didn't we already try that?

He kisses my temple.

"I love you." He whispers. "But you have a lot of making up to do." He says.

I nod and lean into him.

"I know." I whisper and let a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Don't expect a proposal anytime soon." He says and kisses my cheek.

"I wasn't." I whisper and kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says and holds me close. "God I love you." He whispers and kisses my wet head. "I love you so much." He says and leans his head in the crook of my neck.

I run my fingers through his hair. Finnick never thought I was going to come back. I think that is why he didn't try to call me after the kiss.

"I love you too." I say and Finnick and I kiss for the first time again. I thought it might be different but it isn't. I've kissed Finnick hundreds of times before, I wouldn't say I have a favorite one but I do have memorable ones. This one will be memorable whether that is good or bad I don't know. But at least I will remember it like our first kiss. The first time I got to feel his warm lips pressed against mine. Just like right now.

"You're all wet. You should get dressed." He says and lets go of me.

He wipes something on his sleeve. I can tell he was or is on the verge of crying. I kiss his cheek before I get off the bed

I get dressed. I still have some clothes here. I choose what I can find which is a pair of shorts and oversized sleep shirt.

Finnick comes over and kisses my forehead. He hugs me.

"I love you." He whispers again and kisses my cheek.

I smile.

"I love you too." I whisper.

He kisses my lips but they only briefly touch.

I can hear the door open and close.

"Jimmy John's." Finnick says.

"Get your sandwich." I say.

He nods and kisses my cheek. It's strange how he's acting. He's never acted like this before maybe because he lost me and doesn't want to stop being around me.

Finnick comes back with his bag. He ordered a turkey sandwich. He offers me some but I decline. He gives me some of the chips though.

Finnick turns on the television and it's almost as if Finnick and I never broke up.

* * *

"She's been in there for hours with him." Peeta says.

"Could you hear yelling?" Johanna asks.

"No."

"Sex sounds?"

"No. It's been mostly quiet the only sound I can really make out is the television."

"Maybe he killed her." Johanna snorts.

"Not really funny since she almost got beaten to death." Katniss says.

"They're probably just talking. I mean Finnick wanted to marry her." Peeta says.

"Besides, they kissed a few days ago." Johanna says.

"They kissed?" Katniss says surprised.

"Yes." Peeta says.

Which mean Finnick did talk to Peeta. I don't really blame him. I talked to Johanna.

"Finnick." I say evenly.

"What?" He asks with a smile.

"I think they're worried about you." I say. He looks confused but sees me standing by the door.

"Oh I was supposed to go out with Peeta tonight." Finnick says.

I nod.

"I can't do that now." He says with a smile.

He closes his laptop and leaves his room.

I go and lie down on the bed. I lean against the headboard to get a better angle of the television.

Finnick comes back in a few minutes. His face is indifferent.

"They leaving without you?" I ask and he nods.

"Come here." He says and pats the spot next to him. I do and lie on my stomach next to him. His hands are running up and down my back. "I missed you." He whispers.

"I know, I missed you too." He lies on his stomach next to me and kisses me.

Finnick talks about things that happened while I was gone. How new things were presented to him after he graduated. I talk about studying and how I will finally be able to move out of Johanna's.

"Do you still want to go to Europe?" I ask despite knowing I shouldn't.

Finnick doesn't say anything for awhile.

"I think… I think that sounds like a good idea." He says and sits up. "Although I don't really want to go to Paris anymore." He says softly. Of course he wouldn't. He had plans to ask to marry me there and I broke his heart before he even had the chance to ask.

"I've heard it's overrated anyways." I say and he smiles.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

He nods.

"You don't have to answer." I whisper and he nods. "How were you going to ask?"

He shakes his head.

"You don't get to know." He whispers. He isn't smiling. He looks sad and angry.

"I'm sorry." I say and kiss his cheek.

"It's okay." He says but his voice is monotone. "I'm gonna say something we are both probably thinking." He says softly.

"What?" I ask and turn on my side so I can get a better view of him.

"Isn't there something we should do to make it official? I mean getting back together." He says.

"Most people have sex." I say and he smiles. "Or go on a date. Or just kiss more." I say.

I know we aren't going to have sex tonight. I really don't want to anytime soon. I'm scared I will end up pregnant.

Finnick settles for lying down and holding me close. He keeps playing with my hair and kissing the same spot on my forehead. Finnick would always do this when we first started dating. He would play with my hair and kiss me, usually not on the lips. I was usually lying next to him or had my head on his lap. Finnick would do this when we slept together too. Just in the same bed, Finnick stayed over before we had sex. Simplicity is sometimes better than other things. I forgot Finnick even did this until now. It somehow stopped. He would still play with my hair when I laid my head on his lap but not like this.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says and kiss my lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Graduation Day!" I smile at Finnick.

In the last month it seems like Finnick and I were never apart for that one month. It seems like before, well almost. Sometimes topics come up when we weren't together. Just certain events like when Johanna and I went to The Seam and saw the owner ,Haymitch, fall flat on his face because he was wasted. Or how Finnick had a crazy flock of birds on his car that wouldn't go away even when he started driving.

These things aren't important. They are just funny anecdotes that happened in our day to day life. Although when we each say 'how can you not remember that?' it's awkward because we come to the realization that we don't remember because we weren't together.

"Yes. Yes, after today I will be a college graduate." He says slightly unamused.

He was debating if he wanted to go to his graduation. Lots of college students don't but his Mom wanted him too so he is.

"Are you going to be going to the after dinner ceremony with my Mom and Aunt?" He asks. Like most students after graduation Finnick and his Mom and Aunt Sarah are going out to dinner. I know I was invited but I don't know if I should go.

"Yeah. If she wants me too." I say.

"Of course. It was my Mom's suggestion." He says.

"And your Aunt?" I ask.

"She's my Mom's sister she'll be fine." He says with a smile. "Besides after this, it's a plane ride to London." He kisses my cheek.

Finnick and I have our Europe trip all planned out. We are going to most of the places we wanted to but, Paris was left out. We both know why as well.

"A long plane ride." I say.

"We get to spend it together." He smiles and kisses me.

"Yeah. I will probably be leaning on your shoulder the whole time." He smiles. "And I'm not sitting in the middle." I say.

"We'll see." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Let's see the cap and gown." I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"I remember wearing one of these in high school and you know what I still don't understand?" He says.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Why do I need to look nice if I'm wearing this god awful polyester gown." He says and I smile.

"When does your Mom get here?" I ask.

"She's been here since yesterday. She's staying at one of the campus hotels with her sister." He says and I nod.

"Finnick." I say.

"Yeah?" He says.

"She's gonna be okay being around me right? I mean your Dad-"

"She'll be fine." He says.

"What if this slips." I say and point at my wrist band that I haven't taken off. The part where Linda was carved into arm left a scar, it will always say Linda on my wrist. I have these wrist bands or wrist scarves that I wear every day so I don't have to see it. Johanna suggested I just get a tattoo but I would just have to cover that up when I go to work. As long as I don't see it, it doesn't have a big effect but when I see it in the shower or while going to sleep I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"I don't think she'll be looking closely. Besides, it's not your fault." Finnick says.

"I know but I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't. Besides, you might need some kissing up to do because she knows you broke up with me." He says.

"Really?" I shouldn't be surprised he's close with his Mom.

"Yes. But not because you're thinking I'm a Mama's boy." He says and I roll my eyes. "It's because I had to give the ring back. It was my grandmothers." He says.

"Oh." I whisper.

"Yeah." He says.

"Well thanks for telling me." I say.

"You wouldn't have needed to say anything. I love you and we made up." He smiles.

"I don't think she'll see it like that." I mumble.

"Well than pull down the wrist thing so you can make her feel guilty."

"Finnick!" I say.

"I was kidding." He says.

"I know." I say. "But that's not really funny."

"I'm sorry." He says and kisses me.

The door knocks.

"That's probably her." Finnick says and goes for the door and lets her in.

"Hi sweetie." She says as Finnick hugs her.

Finnick's Mom is pretty. She looks like him; bronze hair and golden hair.

Except her eyes are a pretty blue. Finnick has his father's green eyes. I love Finnick's eyes but sometimes I just see the man who beat on me.

"Oh and there's Annie." She says. Finnick's right I don't need some convincing for her. As long as Finnick loves me that's enough for her.

"Hi Ms. Carver." I say and she hugs me too. I wonder if it bothers her that Finnick has that horrible man's last name instead of hers.

She smiles.

"Are you going to dinner with Finnick and myself after the ceremony?" She asks.

"If that's alright." I say and she smiles.

"I insisted. Besides, Finnick will be spending so much time with you in Europe I think I should spend some time with you too." She says.

"Right." I say and she goes to mess with Finnick's outfit. Not like it matters. He will be wearing one of those God awful gowns. I still don't understand why his Mom wants him to go to this. They don't even call out the names so we just have to listen to boring speeches.

A few minutes later Finnick's Aunt Sarah comes. I've never met her. She doesn't look like her sister. She has pasty white skin and brown hair. Her eyes are a light gray. She looks nice enough but I get a chill while looking at her.

"Is this Annie?" She asks Finnick and I nod. "It's nice to met you dear. Call me Sarah." She says.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I say and she raises her eyebrows. "Sarah." I add.

"Sorry Uncle Dan couldn't be here Finnick he had to watch Robert but he sends his congratulations." She says.

"I appreciate it." He says.

"Are we ready to go?" She asks.

"Just a few minutes." Finnick says and goes to his room.

"I think I forgot my purse." I smile but I really don't want to be alone with them.

"You okay?" Finnick asks.

"Who the hell is Robert?" I ask.

"My cousin." He smiles.

"How old is he?" I ask.

"Around our age." Finnick says and picks up his wallet.

"Then why does he need to be taken care of?" I ask

"He doesn't. Aunt Sarah just wants to make sure he doesn't stray off course. She angry because I'm 'winning' the competition."

"Competition?" I ask.

"Who's kid is better. I graduated on time while Robert isn't because he changed his major. There's nothing wrong with that, lots of people do."

"Well yeah it's not like high school where you have to finish in four years." I say.

"The real reason she thinks he is loosing the competition is because I asked for the ring first."

"The engagement ring?" I ask. Finnick and I never really talk about that. It's a little to painful.

"It was their Mother's and apparently the crown jewel to Sarah." He says.

"Well since you gave it back is the game-"

"Still on yeah." He smiles. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was pushing Robert to propose to the girl he's dating right now."

"I see." I say.

"Not that it matters." He says. "Okay you ready?" He asks.

"Are you sure I don't need to do some damage control?" I ask.

"Not with my Mother my Aunt… maybe." He says.

We all sit next to each other during the ceremony. We talk about the Europe trip and about Finnick moving to Australia. Then we start talking about my internship.

"That's a nice bracelet." Linda says and touches it. It slips down for a second but you can still see the scar.

I take my hand away so I can cover it up.

"Oh Annie I'm so sorry." Linda says.

"It's fine." I say.

"I still feel bad about that. Especially since Finnick loves you so much."

"Not your fault or Finnick's. It was a wrong place wrong time type deal."

"Annie-" she starts but the first speaker cuts her off. I know what she is going to say because Finnick has given me the speech before. I don't need to hear it again. It is neither of their faults.

After his graduation we take those stereotypical grad photos and go back to his place. His Mom tells us where she made a reservation for dinner. Finnick isn't too happy about that because this place is more on the expensive side.

"Oh Mom we don't have to go there it's really-" I know what Finnick is thinking. That restaurant is really expensive. I know his Mom doesn't make a lot of money. Driving here, staying at a hotel, and an expensive meal out is probably costing her a lot.

"It's fine. You don't graduate college all the time. Still can't believe you're old enough for that or for going to live across the country." She says.

"Yes, you're the best son ever." Sarah says in a patronizing tone.

Finnick smiles awkwardly.

Once Finnick's mom is out of eat shot. Sarah comes to talk to Finnick.

"Don't worry kid I can cover the bill for your Mom."

"Aunt Sarah-"

"Don't worry about it." She smiles.

"Doesn't that seem insulting?" He says clearly angry.

"Not as insulting as not being able to pay her bills." She smiles.

"She doesn't have that problem." He says.

"No but she might as well with all this spending."

"Okay, let's go." Linda smiles unaware of the conversation. I'm with Finnick if Sarah pays for the bill it will be insulating and probably embarrassing for Linda.

"Yes, let's." Finnick says.

"Something wrong sweetie?" His Mom asks Finnick.

"I'm fine." He says and takes my hand.

The car ride is slightly awkward not just for me but for Finnick as well. I wonder if his Mom is picking up on this.

We get seated quickly.

After Finnick talks about how school was and the congratulations are finished his Mom asks about the Europe trip.

"So where are you two going first?" She asks.

"London." Finnick says with a smile.

"Are you still going to Paris?" His Aunt asks. Linda shoots her a dirty look. She knows Finnick was going to propose to me there.

"Linda told me that Annie can speak some french." Sarah says with a sly smile.

"Just a little. It was mostly high school and freshman year in college." I say.

"It's also called the city of love." Sarah says.

"I've heard it's overrated." I say and Finnick smiles.

"I bet you do." Sarah smiles.

Finnick gets to the topic of Australia which seems to go well for awhile. His Aunt makes some obvious comments about how Finnick and I broke up. I can't tell if she is trying to be subtle, and is just terrible at it, or she is just trying to embarrass me.

"Why don't we go home. Peeta made some cake for the occasion." Finnick says.

"That sounds lovely." Linda says.

"Peeta makes great cakes." I say. "He's good at frosting."

"My theory is because he's an art major." Finnick says with a smile.

"That's an interesting degree." Sarah smiles. I can hear the judgement in her voice.

Linda asks the server for the bill. Linda isn't stupid she knows what her sister is doing. She knows she is making us a little uncomfortable

"I'll take that." She says to the waiter.

"Oh Sarah I brought everyone here and it's Finnick's celebration I should pay."

"Well it's my treat." She smiles.

"Sarah." She says angrily.

"Calm down we all had a nice time." Sarah says and pulls out her credit card.

"Oh but, I wanted to pay for this as a sort of present." She says softly. I don't think her sister heard her. Either that or she doesn't care.

On the way home Sarah says she doesn't want cake so we drop her at the hotel.

Finnick makes coffee for the cake which is a nice chocolate one with raspberry filling.

"I wish I could thank Peeta personally." His Mom says.

"I'll pass the message along." Finnick says.

I end up eating two pieces because it is so good.

I go to the bathroom because of all the coffee I had.

"Mom don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here." I hear Finnick say in a comforting tone. Her Mom must be talking about dinner. I feel sorry for her especially since it was her own sister.

"I want to give you everything Finnick." She says.

"You have." He says. "Sarah is just jealous that you have." He says.

I go to his room. I don't need to hear this. How can someone's sister make her feel so sad and small. I know Ella would never do that to me.

"I should say sorry to Annie." She says as I come back out.

"Don't worry about it." He says.

"Did you see her arm?" She whispers.

"It's fine." He says.

"I did that to her." She whispers.

"You did nothing wrong." He says.

I go back out to the living room. I wonder how many times she's told Finnick this.

"Annie." She says.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry for what my sister-"

"It's fine." I say and smile. "It was nice what you did tonight. I had a good time." I say.

She smiles widely.

"Thank you." She says.

"Oh I almost forgot." She says and pulls something from her jacket to give to Finnick. "Congratulations." She says and kisses his cheek.

Finnick walks her out.

"What did she give you?" I ask him.

He pulls out a small toy. It looks like Indiana Jones. He smiles.

"I had this since I was little. When I was little I would always say 'Mommy when I grow up I'm gonna travel the world'."

I smile.

"Now you are."

"Yeah." He says and puts it on the table. "We should go back to your place so we can get your stuff for the airport." He says.

"Is your Mom okay?" I ask.

"She's fine. She's used to her sister stealing her thunder. Besides, I'm still winning the competition." He smiles.

"She saw the scar." I say and start rubbing my wrist.

"She told me and convincing her it's not her fault is probably as hard as it is for you to convince me."

"Maybe I should just get a tattoo to cover it up." I say.

He shrugs.

"Maybe." He says.

"Your Aunt was really harsh about the Paris thing." I say.

"When I asked for the ring my Mom wanted to know how I would ask. She wanted to make sure it was 'good enough'." He smiles. "I guess she told Sarah. I'm sorry if she hurt your feelings." He says.

"Not really. I was worried about your Mom and how Sarah paid and everything."

Finnick shrugs.

"Aunt Sarah is kind of a gold digger.

She married my Uncle after he got lots of money even though he asked her out before. She likes to flaunt the she has money."

"She hurt her feelings." I say.

"I know but Indie over there is more important than some dinner. I mean were all your dishes overly salty?" He asks with a smile.

"A little." I say. He comes over and kisses me.

"I love you." He whispers. "And if we ever have kids they will not turn out like that."

"If we have kids?" I smile.

"I'm just saying." He kisses me.

"Okay." I say and kiss him.

"We really should go to your place to get our things." He says and I nod.

* * *

The plane ride to London was long. Finnick did end up siting in the middle (because he is a gentleman) but he was next to some woman who liked to keep her personal space so that was nice.

Everyday seems to be a new country. We are taking trains everywhere so it is nice. We don't have a lot of time but we make sure to hit everything we wanted to.

"Next is Italy." Finnick says with a smile.

I look at Finnick strangely. He has that giddy look in his eyes.

"You're not getting a proposal don't worry." He whispers and kisses my cheek.

I nod.

* * *

When we make it back to America Finnick has only a week before he has to go to Australia. Before I know it I'm driving him to the airport.

"You sure you have everything?" I ask before we leave his apartment.

"Yes Mom." He teases and I roll my eyes.

"Well if you forget something I can always send it to you." I say.

"I know." He says.

He pulls me close to him and I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands go to my waist. It is like we are dancing at prom.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whisper.

"I know." He says and rocks us back and forth. Now we really could be dancing at prom. "I'm gonna miss you too." He says and kisses my forehead. "But you're going to have fun in New York." He says and looks down at me. "And I'm going to have fun in Australia."

"Please remember to Skype me." I say.

"Of course. How else will I get to see that pretty face." He smiles and kisses me. "And your other attributes." He says and I playfully smack him. "I'm kidding… kind of." He says and kisses my cheek.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too. Now come on we need to get going chauffeur." He teases.

"Okay." I say and we get in the car.

I park the car. I don't bother going inside with him. I wouldn't get far with all the TSA.

"This is it." He says.

"You're not dying." I say.

He kisses me.

"I know. I'll just miss you." He whispers.

"I'll miss you too." I say and kiss him. "Make sure to Skype or even write to me. That way I could save the letters and put them in a scrapbook." I say and he smiles.

"You do the same, and have fun in New York." He says.

"You do the same as well." I say.

"Remember it's only four months of being apart, then you'll be begging to get rid of me." He says and I smile.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says and kisses me. "Is it wrong I'm thinking it would be more romantic if you were crying."

"Little bit." I say. "But I still love you."

"I love you too." He says and kisses me again.

"You better go. You can't miss your flight." I say and he nods.

He kisses me again.

"I'll Skype you when I get the chance." He says.

"I'll be waiting." I whisper and kiss him.

"Love you." He says.

"Love you too." I say and he gets out of the car and leaves.

I breathe in and out deeply.

 _This is only for a little while._ I think to myself.

* * *

"How's Australia?" I ask Finnick over Skype.

"It's fun so far. The people here for the experiment seem nice. There are also a lot more people than there were in Hawaii."

"That's good." I say. He's only been gone for a week and this is the first time we've been able to talk. Apparently the Wi-Fi at their camp is not the best. I told Finnick I would write to him then. Although when I tried to write the first letter nothing too important came to mind. I should have more to tell him next week because that is when my internship starts.

I'm in New York already. I live in the heart of the city. I'm only in a sublet apartment but it's nice.

"So are you nervous about your first day?" He asks.

"A little." I say.

"Well you're the best at everything you do." He says.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. I wait a couple minutes but he doesn't respond. "Finnick? Are you frozen?" I ask and then it says disconnected.

I try to call him again but he doesn't pick up. I see the messaging still works because I get one.

 **Finnick** : _Somethings wrong with the picture._

 **Me** : _:( well at least I got to see you for a little bit._

 **Finnick** : _Yeah. I should've taken a picture of you to carry around._

 **Me** : _You brought your laptop, I know you have pictures of me on it._

 **Finnick** : _True. What would I do without you? :D_

 **Me** : _I miss you._

 **Finnick** : _I miss you too and I gotta go. Time difference and all._

 **Me** : _I understand_.

 **Finnick** : _Bye Annie._

 **Me** : _Bye Finnick._ And then he signs off.

I sigh.

"I love you." I whisper.

* * *

The first day of my internship was chaotic. There were ten other people there to help out. I didn't realize helping out meant making copies and getting people coffee. I actually wanted to learn something but I don't think I will. At least it will look good on my resume.

* * *

After one month of my internship it's become more interesting. I've picked up a few things. I've even gotten to read some manuscripts. It's starting to come in handy and I'm actually learning information I will need in the real world.

Although things seem to be picking up at my internship things with Finnick seem to be going disastrous. It's not that we're fighting its that we have trouble contacting each other. I thought it would be easy but the wifi connection were he is, is bad and phone calls and texting is too expensive.

I miss him and it stinks not being able to talk to him.

* * *

I hear a knock on my door and look at it confused. I'm not expecting anyone. I haven't made lots of friends here and none of them I know, know where I live.

When I open the door I am shocked.

"Finnick." I say. He is hugging me before I can even let him in. He kisses me. "What are you doing here?" I say surprised.

"I got a leave for one week." He says.

"And you chose to come here?" I ask with shock and awe. It's a long plane ride, probably half the time he has off will be spent on a plane.

He nods.

"I needed to see you." He says and runs his fingers through my hair. "It hasn't been ideal not being able to see you or speak to you."

"I know." I say and kiss him. "So you flew all this way just to… see me?"

Finnick and I haven't had sex since the whole pregnancy scare. So I know he didn't fly across the world for a booty call.

"No… well yes but that's not the only reason." He says.

"Then what is?" I ask.

"Because I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

I raise my eyebrows.

"You flew all this way to break up with me?!" I ask outraged.

"No. I guess I didn't word that correctly. Let me rephrase. I don't want you to **just** be my girlfriend."

"Still not making me feel better." I say.

"I love you so much." He kisses my forehead. "I don't want to call you my girlfriend anymore." He kisses me. "I want you to be something more. I want you to be my wife." He says.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"You want me to be-" I start but Finnick interrupts me.

"Since the day I met you, I always knew you were special. But I never thought you would be the one who captivated my heart. I didn't think you would be the one I wanted to spend forever with. But you are Annie. I want to spend forever with you. I know this past year has been a little crazy but if we can get past all that I'm sure we can keep moving forward." He pulls out a small box. "Annie Cresta, will you marry me?" He asks and I smile.

"Didn't we just like break up? Should you be asking to marry me?" I ask.

"I want to. I want to be married to you." He says with a smile.

"Finnick I want that too-" I start.

"Is that a yes then?" He asks excited.

"Well, look at this summer Finnick we won't be spending it together because of the jobs we want to accomplish. Finnick, that could be the rest of our lives. I know I said I was being stupid when I broke up with you but it's still there." I say. He opens his mouth but I stop him. "Besides are you sure we're ready to take this step?" I ask.

Finnick smiles.

"I'm sure we're ready." He says and kisses me. "And don't try to talk me out of this Annie Cresta." He smiles. "I've thought about this a lot. Besides, as I already said no job is worth as much as you." Finnick says and kisses my forehead. "I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you." Finnick says.

"I love you too." I whisper. I know Finnick is right. Besides, I don't think Finnick will ever resent me. He loves me too much. I felt terrible the whole time we were broken up. I don't want to lose him again and I do want to spend forever with him.

"Does that mean yes?" He asks with a smile painted on his face.

"Yes." I whisper. He picks me up and twirls me around. He kisses me and I break the kiss. "To be clear you didn't mean like… elope or anything, because I want my Mom there." I say.

"I didn't mean tonight when I said wife I was just being overdramatic. Wife just sounds better than fiancé."

I smile.

"It does doesn't it?" I say.

"Yes it does." He says and kisses me.

"I do kinda want to finish school so I hope a long engagement is okay with you." I say and he smiles.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else. Besides, doesn't planning a wedding take some time?" He says and kisses me.

"True." I say and smile. "Let me see the ring." I say.

"Right." He says and opens the box.

It's pretty. It has a silver band and a single diamond in the middle. It's pretty but, looks expensive.

"It's beautiful." I say as he slides it on my finger.

"This was my grandmothers." He says.

"How did you get it?" I ask knowing he gave it back to his Mom.

"I have my ways." He smiles and kisses me. It's not like I care, but I am curious.

"Holy crap we're engaged." I say when he backs away.

"Yes we are." Finnick says and kisses me again.

"I love you." I whisper and run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too." He whispers.

* * *

Finnick is rubbing his hands up and down my bare back while I'm leaning on his chest.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I whisper.

"I know but I do." He says and kisses my cheek.

I listen to him breathing.

"I love you." I say and look up at him.

He kisses me and moves hair from my face.

"I love you too. So much." He whispers.

"It's going to be fun telling everyone." I say and look at the ring on my finger.

"It will be." He says and has me look up at him. "I can't wait to marry you." He says.

"And I you." I say and kiss him.

By the time Finnick has gone back to Australia everyone we care about has been told of our engagement.

Well… almost everyone. I didn't bother calling my Dad. I'm still angry at him. I'm sure Ella or even my Mom has told him by now. I wonder if he'll come and find me. As of right now I don't have any plans of even inviting him to the wedding. I have plenty of time to think about it though. It's not like Finnick and I are getting married tomorrow.

My internship is almost over which means school will be starting for me soon. It also means Finnick will be back in two months.

 _Finnick_. I think to myself.

I can't stop smiling when I think of his name or when I look down at my finger. It's like when you first start a relationship when everything seems nice and perfect. I know it won't last forever but right now I just want to ride the wave. I just want to get lost in it.

 **End of Part One.**

 **A/N: There's going to be a 'sequel' to this story. I want to go a bit deeper into this universe and who doesn't love a wedding? Keep a look out for it. The first chapter will probably be up in a few weeks.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Susan**


End file.
